HALLOWEEN COSPLAY CHAOS X vs X
by Spaceman
Summary: S2 Halloween Fic. Ethan Rayne meets a strange Animate Shop owner, who possesses his own magic costumes. Let the Chaos begin! Insert Evil Laugh!CHAPTER 7 UP 030505
1. Chapters 1 and 2: The Beginning

----------------------------------------------------------------------

HALLOWEEN COSPLAY CHAOS X vs X

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author:Spaceman

Rating:PG-13

Started:December 30, 2004

Revised:January 14, 2005

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER

Main

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ATS is the property of

Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises,

20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

Ninja Scroll is the property of Hideyuki Kurata & Co

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto & Co

Read or Die is the property of Yoshiaki Kawajiri & Co

Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi & Co

Minor

Magic Ideas came from Kazushi Hagiwara's Bastardy.

Other anime/manga elements belong to there creators and companies.

Other animation/comic elements belong to there creators and companies.

Legal

This is a work of fanfiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

This work doesn't reflect the views/opinions of the copyright holders.

No infringement, profit, or offense intended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary:

Ethan Rayne meets the owner of a strange Animate store. Halloween Fic

may resemble other Halloween Fics.

Spoilers:

BTVS S2 R.O.D. anime. Inuyasha manga. Naruto manga.

Matchup:

Distribution:

Please Ask

Notes:

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four SoulsYouki - Demon Energy

Shikon no kakera - Shikon shard(s) Youryouku - Youkai powers

Youkai - Japanese DemonsJyaki- Evil Aura

Hanyou - Half DemonMiko - Priestess

Shouki - Poisonous Gas

Naruto Info at

Inuyasha Info at

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 01:Magics Collide

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanaka Recreations and Imitates, LA, Califronia

Monday, October 20th, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanaka's R & I shop makes many cheap objects for people who want to look filthy rich. Fake historical statues, jewelry, swords, medieval and oriental weaponry, fine art, furniture, etc... Many people can buy what appears to be worth many millions and only pay hundreds or less. It's a great place to shop for the upcoming Halloween celebration.

There are thousands of items mixed together. Paper soaked in tea and dusted to look like 1000 year old parchment. Varnish, aluminum, and wax used to create 15th century sword. Ancient European armor and weapons made from painted metal. Fake Egyptian Gold made from painted plaster.

Today, there are two interesting customers at Tanaka's shop, one buying a fake sword, the other buying a cheap plaster bust of a Roman God. The first stands nearly 6 foot with forest green eyes behind wide-rim tinted glasses and brush cut dark brown hair. He wears a black jumpsuit with polished buttons on the front. The other is dressed in a simple lazy English style outfit.

"Interesting." says the First customer, starting a conversation, "A $150 plaster bust of the Roman God of Duality Janus."

"The same can be said about a $100 Zatoichi cane sword." says the second man with a British accent.

"Names Giles. Kaneda Giles." says Kaneda, noticing the man's pause, "I run an Animate Store here in LA."

"My names Ethan Rayne. I'm opening a costume shop in a Sunnydale, it's a small town near LA." he replies with a smirk, then asks, "What is an Animate shop?"

"Animate. A shop that sells merchandise based around Japanese style animation and comics. It's mostly centered around Otakus- Fan boys and girls. Everything from videos and graphic novels, to cards and games, to cosplay costumes."

"Cosplay??"

"Cosplay is a Japanese subculture centered around dressing as characters from manga, anime, and video games, and less commonly, live action television shows, movies, and Japanese Pop music bands. The main difference between Cosplay and costuming in the United States and Europe is that in Japan people typically dress up as characters from Japanese animated films (anime), Japanese comics (manga), or Japanese video games, as compared to dressing up as Star Trek characters or in Renaissance-era costumes. The other difference is that most costuming in the United States and Europe is centered around particular events such as conventions or festivals. Current example, Halloween."

Kaneda than blushes, "Sorry about the dictionary definition."

"How do they compare to Halloween costumes?" says Ethan with a smirk.

"Cosplay is far more detailed, far superior. There's also greater diversity. A Halloween vamp is an idiot with plastic fangs and a cape. A Cosplay vamp could be a princess, a demon, or a thousand other things."

A set of thoughts goes threw Ethan's mind and a smirk forms on his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneda's Animate Shop, LA, California

Friday, October 24th, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneda is selecting costumes for his new partner Ethan. Kaneda was overjoyed when Ethan came up with the Plan.

The Plan is they combine forces for Halloween. Kaneda supplies cheap, but high quality Cosplay costumes, while Ethan advertises and sells them. One Halloween night of total originality. A wild night of individualism.

Kaneda has a secret, he's a mage, as well as an artist and graphics designer.

Magic is defined as the ability to manipulate reality. Magic is mostly divided into Personal, Shamanistic, White, and Black. Personal is based on personal life energy. Blood magic, such as the vampire siring ritual, is a form of personal magic. Shamanistic is based on drawing power from natural spirits, usually divided by Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Wicca is shamanistic drawing power from the Earth. White magic calls on the power of divine or celestial beings used mostly for healing and nurturing. Black magic is destructive power drawn from demonic or dark entities.

Kaneda's magic is lesser known, Talismanic. Talismanic magic is a "secret" art allowing a wizard to create various phenomena by writing ancient symbols or names of ancient gods on special paper. Such talismans are called "Charms" or "Wards." Extremely potent if used correctly, such magic is of the higher level.

The young mage has secretly added powerful charms to his costumes. He has attached charms to each piece of his costumes. The charms, based on his own system, are designed to create realism. The wearer of the costume gains some knowledge and skills of the character on a subconscious level, which enables them to portray the character like a elite profession actor. Which charms and the number determines how realistic and what the wearer retains, but the costumes only leave positive traits. A wizard gains a little magic aptitude. A rock star gains greater musical talent. A Spiderman™ costume leaves behind greater agility. Nothing harmful in his own opinion, he often wears them himself.

He's grateful that he met LA's "night life". He gave them a special selection of Talismanic costumes and they gave him a future selection of anime and manga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan's Costume Shop, Sunnydale, California

Tuesday, October 28th, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan Rayne, chaos mage and extreme trouble maker, looks at the collection of high-quality Cosplay costumes he gained from Kaneda, he would call him Giles, but it reminds him of his old friend Ripper. Ethan Rayne knows several special facts about the Janus magic he plans to use Halloween night.

The strength of spell depends on several factors: How close is the wearer to the costume persona. How specialized is the costume including the costume uniqueness and it's personal history. How much detail a costume has. Accuracy counts. How much magic was infused into the costume. How long has the wearer worn the costume.

These Cosplay costumes are extremely detailed and very unique, not a single double. His new friend avoided sentai teams like Wedding Peach, Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, Ultraman, Sailor Moon, and generic monsters like putties. The materials are extremely high quality, better than his competitor Partytown, and he was able to infuse a lot more power into them then the common Halloween outfits. How Kaneda can sell these at low prices is beyond even him. He also plans to have the spell running all night.

There is quite a selection, but no Kawaii uber cute like Di Gi Charat or Hello Kitty. There are many titles like Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ruruoni Kenshin, Trigun, Record of Lodoss War, Berserk, Hellsing, Devilman, Guyver, Devil Hunter Yohko, Vampire Princess Miyu, and other violent titles. There's also a few comical action series like One Piece, Slayers, and Ranma ½. There are even small Cards attached to the costumes, containing info on each series and the specific character. The attached notes say "If your being me, be the best at it."

Ethan grins again at the thought of his new friend Giles, he's coming over to help and will even do proper make-up. He then begins to slowly polish the fine, leather-like material of a costume. The Tag reads: YGO Game Char "Magician of Black Chaos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale, California

Wednesday, October 29th, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sign-ups are being taken for the volunteer safety program for Halloween. Principal Snyder takes one of the clipboards and looks around the hall. He grabs the next girl that walks by and pulls her aside.

"Hey!"

"You're volunteering."

He holds out the clipboard and pen to her. Willow, Buffy and Xander come in from the other hall.

"But I have to get to class."

Snyder just shrugs. The team walks past him.

Willow speaks the obvious, " Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for

Halloween this year."

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept." quips Xander

"What's the deal?" inquires Buffy

They've reached Willow's locker, and she works the combination.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating." explains Xander, "Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night."

"Yikes." says Buffy, " I'll stick to vampires."

Snyder puts his hand on her shoulder, and she spins around to face him.

"Miss Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for."

"Principal Snyder!"

Snyder: Halloween must be a big night for you." sneers the Troll... eh Snyder, "Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well,

(leads her to the sign-up table) not this year, missy."

Willow and Xander come stand behind her.

"Gosh, I'd love to sign up," says Buffy trying to escape, "but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome, and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight."

Snyder holds up the clipboard and pen.

"The program starts at four, the children have to be back at six."

Buffy reluctantly grabs the pen and clipboard and signs herself up. Xander thinks it's funny and smiles back at Willow. Willow has a concerned look on her face. Snyder holds pens out to Willow and Xander, too. They both look at him, begging not to be put through this. Willow gives in and takes the pen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this." Xander whines, "We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?"

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory." says Willow

"Great. I was gonna stay in and veg." says Buffy, "The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me."

"Halloween quiet?" inquires Xander, "Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-apalooza."

They walk into the lounge.

"Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead. (the girls sit) They stay in."

"Those wacky vampires!" says a smiling Xander, "That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!"

He puts his satchel down on the table and heads over to the soda vending machine. He puts in his coins and hits a button. Nothing. He hits another one. Still nothing. He hits the machine in the front and on the side. Larry comes up to him and puts his hand on Xander's shoulder.

"Harris!"

"Hey, Lar. You're lookin' Cro-Mag as usual" insults Xander," What can I do you for?"

"You and Buffy, you're just friends, right?"

"I like to think of it less as a friendship and more as a solid foundation for future bliss."

"So, she, she's not your girlfriend?"

"Alas, no."

Larry looks over at Buffy as he walks around Xander.

"Do you think she'd go out with me?"

He turns to face Xander with Buffy to his back now.

"Well, Lar, that's a tough question to... No. Not a chance."

"Why not? I heard some guys say she was fast."

" I hope you mean like the wind."

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

"That's my friend that you're talkin' about!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna do what any man would do about it: (grabs Larry by the shirt) somethin' damn manly."

Larry smiles and laughs. He knocks Xander's hands away and grabs him by the shirt with his right hand. He balls his left hand into a fist and draws back for a punch. Buffy grabs his wrist, pulls it behind his back and slams his head into the vending machine. A Diet Dr Pepper rolls into the slot.

"Get gone." commands Buffy

She pulls Larry back from the machine and shoves him away. She notices the soda can.

"Ooo! Diet!" says the former cheerleader and grabs the can.

" Do you know what you just did?" says an upset Xander.

"Saved you a dollar?"

"No, but Larry was about to pummel me!"

"Oh, that? Forget about it!" (heads back to the table)

"Oh, I'll forget about it. (follows her) In maybe fifteen, twenty years when my rep for being a sissy man finally fades!"

Buffy stops and faces him, "Xander, don't you think you're..."

Xander interrupts, "A black eye heals, Buffy, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life. Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot for your help."

He grabs his bag from the table and walks off in a huff. Buffy moans and sits back down with Willow.

"I think I just violated the guy code big time."

"Poor Xander. Boys are so fragile. Speaking of, how was your date last night?"

"Misfire." says Buffy, "I was late due to unscheduled slayage. Showed up looking trashed."

"Was he mad?"

"Actually he was pretty unmad. Which probably had something to do with the fact that Cordelia was drooling in his cappuccino."

"Oh, Buffy. Angel would never fall for her act."

"You mean that 'actually showing up, wearing a stunning outfit, embracing personal hygiene' act?"

"You know what I mean. Uh, she's not his type."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know what his type is. I've known him less than a year, and if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly one to over share."

"True. It's too bad we can't sneak a look at the Watcher diaries and read up on Angel. I'm sure it's full of fun facts to know and tell."

"Yeah. It's too bad. That stuff is private."

"Also Giles keeps them in his office. In his personal files."

"Most importantly, it would be wrong"

.----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale HS Library

.----------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow and Buffy look in through the round door window. They don't see Giles and give each other a look. Buffy quietly opens the door and goes in. She looks back at Willow, who gives her encouragement. The door closes and Willow looks in through the glass. Buffy quietly makes her way up to the counter and looks around again for Giles. Satisfied that he's not there she heads for his office.

"Buffy!"

She spins around and sees him in the cage getting some old books.

"Excellent!"

"Nothing! Hi!"

"Yes, I-I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night" says Giles in Watcher mode, "As it should be, uh, calm, you might work on some new battle techniques."

"You're beginning to scare me, Giles." says Buffy, "You need to have some fun."

She waves to Willow to come in as he's looking down at his books. Willow shakes her head and mouths 'no'. Giles looks up, and Buffy pulls her hand back and pretends she was scratching her head.

"You know, there's this place you can go, right, and you sit in the dark, and there are these moving pictures, right, and the pictures tell a story.

"Yes, yes, ha, ha, very droll."

Willow quietly comes in.

"I'll have you know that I have very, uh, many relaxing hobbies."

"Such as?"

"Well, um..."

Buffy mouths something to Willow to goad her on.

"I enjoy cross-referencing."

"Do you stuff your own shirts, or do you send them out?"

She grabs a book from the stack he's about to take to his office and walks around him to draw his view away from his office door.

"So! How come Halloween is such a big yawner? I mean, do the demons just hate how commercial it's become?" (leafs through the book)

Giles puts his books down, "Um, it's interesting, ac... Not, I suspect, to you. (takes the book from her) What is it you're after?"

Willow has made it to the office door.

"Of course, it's of interest to me! I'm the Slayer. I need to know these things. You can't keep me in the dark any longer."

Willow opens the door and starts in. Giles grabs the stack of books again and starts to turn to his office.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Willow looks over at them anxiously.

"I really don't have time for these games."

"Ms. Calendar said you were a babe."

Willow looks back again, but this time gives Buffy a look and shakes her head.

"She said what?"

Buffy: (meekly) "Well, she said that you were a... h-hunk of burning... something or other. So, (exhales) whadaya think of that?"

"Uh, I... (exhales) I don't, um, uh... A burning hunk of what?"

"Look. You know how disgusting it is for me to even contemplate you grownups having smoochies, (sees Willow come out of the office with a diary) but I think you should go for it."

"Buffy, I appreciate your interest, but..."

Willow hurries past the counter.

"But I've overstepped my bounds. It's none of my business, you know. (stammers) What was I thinking? My God! Shame, (Willow goes out the door) shame. I gotta go. (quickly walks out)

Giles not sure what to make of it, "A babe? (smirks) I can live with that."

.----------------------------------------------------------------------

Girls' bathroom. where no man fears to tread

.----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Willow are sitting on the sinks and looking at a drawing of a noble woman with a tiny waist wearing a billowy gown.

"Man, look at her."

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't say, but the entry's dated 1775."

"Angel was eighteen. And still human."

"So that's the kinda girl he hung around? She's pretty coiffed."

"She looks like a noble woman or something. Which means being beautiful is sort of her job."

"And clearly this girl was a workaholic. I'll never be like this."

" C'mon! She's not that pretty. I mean, look at her. She's got a funny... uh, waist. Look how tiny that is."

Buffy (sarcastically) "Thank you. Now I feel better."

Willow exhales, "No. She's like a freak. A circus freak. Yuk."

Buffy exhales, "Musta been wonderful. Put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball like a princess, and have horses and servants, and yet more gowns."

"Yeah. Still, I think I prefer being able to vote. (Buffy raises her brows) (smiles) Or I will when I can."

Cordelia comes into the bathroom and goes to the mirror.

"So, Buffy. You ran off last night and left poor little Angel all by his lonesome. But I did everything I could to comfort him."

"I'll bet."

Cordelia gets out her blush, "So, what's his story anyway? I mean, I never see him around." (brushes some onto her cheeks)

"Not during the day, anyway." says Willow.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me he still lives at home." says Cordelia with arrogance, "Like, he has to wait for his dad to get back before he can take the car?" (puts the blush away)

"Cordelia, I think his parents have been dead for a couple of hundred years."

Cordelia: (touches up her lip gloss) "Oh, good. I mean... (faces them) What?"

"Angel's a vampire." says Buffy, " I thought you knew."

Cordelia turns back to the mirror, "Oh, he's a vampire. (puts away the lip gloss) Of course! But the cuddly kind. Like a Carebear with fangs?"

"It's true." confirms Willow

Cordelia steps over to them, "You know what I think? (crosses her arms) I just think you're trying to scare me off 'cause you're afraid of the competition. Look, Buffy, you may be hot stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating, I'm the Slayer."

She walks out. Buffy just watches her go.

.----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan's Costume Shop, Sunnydale, California

After School

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy Summers, Alexander "Xander" Harris, Willow Rosenburg, and Buffy's little sister Dawn have arrived at Ethan's to buy there costumes. Cordelia Chase is also there with former Partytown clients. The more expensive supplier recently lost many accounts when several of the staff developed a weird "flatulent flu" Ethan nearly did the Scooby dance for that one. The crowd is impressed by the costumes.

"Woah! Check these out!" says Xander looking at the impressive selection.

A few feet away, Kaneda is showing Cordelia, what he thinks is a "Purrfect" choice.

"She's one of my favorite characters. If you get your cliche to wear the rest of the line, I'll give you a group discount."

Kaneda has darker skin and a wig of long wavy brownish hair, which blends well with his natural hair. Kaneda is wears a loose kimono, trousers and sandals. He carries a katana thrust through his belt. He looks very scruffy.

Ethan, the owner of the shop, is not dressed as a character despite the prodding of Kaneda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander watches as Buffy looks at the dress of an English noblewoman from 17th century. Ethan comes over to get her to buy it. He feels a little jealous, knowing she's thinking of impressing Angel. He jumps when someone places a cold hand on his shoulder. Xander turns to see Kaneda behind him.

"I see Ethan's Princess Costume has impressed your friend. Personally, I think it's a bad costume. Halloween is the night you become another person. To be something your not for the enjoyment. Why would anybody want to become an unemancipated airhead whose only place is marry rich and bear children??"

"So what are you dressed as??" asks Xander, noticing the odd outfit.

"Kibagami Jubei. Jubei is the hero of the film Ninja Scroll. A wandering ronin, Jubei would like nothing better then to not get involved with the events happening around him, but, as is typical with a film like this, it's never that easy. A former ninja of the Yamashiro clan, he's not a typical hero and is very cynical."

"Wow." says the stunned Xander, this guy is weird.

"What would you like to be this night?" asks Kaneda.

"I'm looking for a toy gun. I have old army fatigues at home."

"A simple soldier? A generic grunt?? I came to make sure everyone has a unique costume." says Kaneda manically, "I'll give you a discount, if it means you'll walk away an individual."

"Why?"

"It's why I came here in the first place. I created each of these costumes and I want people to not only wear them, but enjoy them and maybe wear them more than once. I want more than a bunch of candy-sucking brats and vandals. I want a night of Individuality."

"O.K. That's great. If you insist man" says a nervous Xander, wanting to leave soon.

"You look a think-with-heart hero-type." says Kaneda, "How about the opposite. How about a cunning villain with no heart? He's also a noble which would go well with your friend."

The outfit in question is a set of black, purple, and dark blue noble robes. The robes also have green and gold imagery. It also includes a 16th century Japanese sword, a purplish crystal marble necklace, a wig of long wavy black hair, and a painted ball. Kaneda also has a mass of white fur with a primate skull cap.

"What's with the monkey suit?" says Xander.

"This villain plays the part of a rich noble to control and manipulate people. A pure Japanese noble named Kagewaki Hitomi. When the villain manipulated demons or faced his enemies he wore the white baboon pelt. Everything else you need to know is on the Card attached to the tag."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow Rosenburg, outcast and computer hacker, future lesbian uber-witch is looking threw the massive selection. In another timeline, she would have bought a generic ghost costume. Her friend Buffy would have gotten her to wear a sexy punk outfit, but at the last second she would have worn her ghost sheet. In this timeline, the store has no generic anything! Buffy might want her to dress as a wild and sexy woman, but Willow is shy by nature.

"Hello!"

Willow eeps and turns to see Kaneda/Jubei behind her.

"He..Hey. No scares until tonight." says Willow, a little nervous.

"What will you be tonight? Who will the Willow be?"

"You know me?"

"I have extremely good hearing." says Kaneda/Faust, "Your friends work well together. Buffy is the Strength. Xander is the Heart. You must be the Mind."

"I guess. I do the research and get the best marks." says Willow, very shy and nervous, "I do a lot of reading."

"Then how about a costume of a character that has a demure outside and inner strength."

"Like what?"

Kaneda pulls outside a simple costume. A black dress, white long-sleeved shirt, brown vest, dark red tie, and black shoes, near a tan jacket with flat-sole shoes and a pair of wide rim glasses. The outfit includes a wig of long black hair, several pieces of paper and a carrying case. There is also a small book written in Japanese.

"That's a costume? It looks more like an outfit"

"It's the costume of a heroine known as 'Yomiko Readman'. Her codename is 'The Paper'."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn Summers. The younger sister of the Slayer Buffy is looking threw the array of costumes. She thinks she just a normal little girl with a crush on Xander, but the truth is she is the mystical Key of Dagon- a magical artifact with the power to burn down the walls of demensions. In this timeline, the monks hide her from Hell God Glorificus by sending her back in time to 1987 to be born as the future Slayer's little sister. This is unimportant because Glory doesn't appear for another 4 years.

Dawn would have bought a fairy, a common 10 year old girl costume, if this was a common shop. The Cosplay outfits offer far more choices.

"Hello!"

Dawn doesn't jump as high as Willow, but quickly turns to see Kaneda behind her with an insane grin.

"Who will you be tonight?" asks Kaneda, "A Hime, a Dame, a Miko, a Thief??"

"What's a Hime? What's a Miko? Who are you?" says a very confused Dawn.

"A Hime is a Princess, an Eastern version of what your sister is looking at. A Miko is a Japanese Priestess. I am Kaneda of Kaneda Animate Shop, but tonight I will be Jubei, wandering ninja."

"OK" says Dawn, while thinking, what a weirdo, "Does Xander's costume have a female counterpart?"

"Not really. The undead miko Kikyou is sometimes a ally, but wants him dead. The dark priestess Tsubaki just wanted eternal youth. Kagura and Kanna are slaves. The rest are enemies."

"Well," says the disappointed Summers girl, "If Sis wants to be a Princess for that guy Angel, I'll be the opposite. What do you have?"

Kaneda/Jubei pulls out a strange out. Sandal-like shoes, baggy black pants, and a Chinese-style pink shirt. It also includes shurikan throwing stars, kunai nail-like daggers, and a headband with a metal plate. The plate is edged with the symbol "Konoha". Leaf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy Summer, the current Slayer and destined to the longest living, is still looking at the 18th century Princess gown. She turns around on instinct before Kaneda can surprise her. She takes a secretly defensive stance against the weirdo..

"Who are you?"

"Today, Kaneda Giles, a animate store owner helping Ethan Rayne this All Hallow's Eve. Tonight, I will be Jubei, the Wandering Ninja."

"OK." says Buffy, "Why did you pick a Ninja?"

"For Power. For Skills. For the strong persona." says Kaneda with a laugh,"Why would you wanted to dress as an 18th century airhead? to impress a guy?"

"How did...??? Dawn's been talking." says Buffy embarrassed

"Princesses of that era were pretty things to hang on noble arms. Weak willed things to possess, to marry rich and bear children. They would be scared of there own shadow without a strong man to protect them. Do you consider this Angel to be am Arrogant Prince or a Spy in the Night?"

"Actually, a Spy may be more accurate." she admits with a blush, "He does hide in the shadows a lot."

"A Spy of 18th century would manipulate noblewoman, but would spend there nights with gypsies, adventurers, and whores."

Buffy's mind flashes back to Angel's master Darla the Whore and those who cursed him Gypsies. She also counts herself as the Adventurer.

"So what would you pick??" asks Buffy, finally discouraged from the Princess costume.

Kaneda holds a tight leather outfit with spy gear and handgun. Buffy cringes at the weapon. It also includes a blue-black wig, blue-black hair dye, and a pair of reading glasses.

"This little number is the partner of one worn by your friend Willow. A Modern Spy version of a Past Spy."

A few minutes later, there a cry of "Her codename is WHAT!?!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Backroom Ethan's Costume Shop

Thursday, October 30th, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan Rayne sits before a plaster bust of Roman God of Duality reciting a long Latin chant.

He was mad that Kaneda had convinced that bottle blonde to buy a Spy outfit instead of his Princess dress. The chaos mage decided to boost the enchantment on several of the costumes. Kaneda's Jubei, the pseudo-blonde, her two friends, and the girl's Sister. He also boosts the spell on the others who there at the same time. Ethan knows that each costume contained at least ten times the power of the Princess dress, but he still increases the magic by more than five fold. He also focuses the radiant mystical energies of the Hellmouth to further fuel and enhance the costume spell.

"Even if the spell is broken, you'll still remember."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale High School Library

Noon

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher, School Librarian, and former British bad boy, watches the Slayer and her friends Xander and Willow walk in. They are followed by Miss Calender.

"Hello. Why are you all here for?" asks Giles, organizing his index cards.

"Halloween." says Miss Calender with a smile. "We need a few things for the costumes."

"I need a few index cards for my costume." says Willow.

"I need that polish you use on Buffy's blades for my sword. Need to look sharp!"

"Bad pun." says Buffy, "My costumes fine, but I wanted to borrow a book for something extra. I need something old and maybe leather bound."

"as for myself." says Miss Calender, "I'll need help with the safety program."

The former street-sorcerer Ripper pauses then goes over to his desk. He pulls out a pack of index cards and a leather bound book with the title, "Gerlack's Demonology". He hands Willow the cards and then carefully gives Buffy the book, "This is 3rd edition. I want it back! One scratch and..." He leaves off on the threat.

Giles opens the book cage and pulls out a bottle of black liquid. He gives it to Xander with a warning.

"Be careful with the polish, the cap...."

SPLOOSH!

"...it's loose." says Giles wiping the greasy goo off his glasses. He looks very mad.

"I guess the sword is good!" says Xander as he runs out the door.

Buffy, Willow, and Miss Calender pause, look at Giles' face, then burst out laughing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike's Warehouse

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike is watching the video that the vampire took of Buffy's fight.

"Here it comes. (watches) Rewind that. Let's see that again."

The vampire rewinds the tape as Spikes strolls around to another

monitor.

Spike chuckles, "She's tricky. Baby likes to play."

The scene where she stakes the vampire with the sign replays.

"You see that? The way she stakes him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Rewind it again."

Drusilla comes from the other room, "Miss Edith needs her tea."

Spike holds his hand out to her, "C'mere, poodle."

Drusilla takes his hand, "Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet. That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have your run of Sunnyhell. Get strong again.

"Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside." says Drusilla, "The Slayer vanishes and the Ghost appears."

"Really? Did my pet have a vision?"

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches."

"Come on, talk to Daddy. This thing that makes the Slayer vanish? When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's come to change it all. Someone new."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Backroom Ethan's Costume Shop

Later that Night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan comes through the curtain and kneels before his statue of Janus. He presses his hands together and winces in pain. When he pulls them apart there are wounds in his palms, and blood flows freely from them.

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit".

He dabs the blood from his left hand with his right middle finger and smears it over his right eyelid.

"The peace that ignores thee,..."

He dabs the blood from his right hand with his left middle finger and smears it over his left eyelid.

" ...thou corrupt."

He dabs the blood from his left hand with his right middle finger again and smears a cross onto his forehead.

"Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

The camera pans over the top of the statue from the woman's face on one side to the man's face on the other.

"Hey Ethan!" yells Kaneda from the front, "Have you seen my comb?"

If this was an Anime, Ethan would have a huge sweatdrop!

"In the desk... Bloody Poof!"

"Hey! I'm Jubei not Yurimaru!"

Ethan would now have a double sweatdrop. He forgot about Kaneda's super sense of hearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers Home, 1630 Revello Drive

Friday, October 31, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce stares at the man before her. He's tall with long black hair and dressed in the clothing of Japanese noble. He also wears a white baboon pelt, a hidden sword, and a purple marble on a necklace. He looks very impressive! She thought the costumes of her daughters and Willow looked impressive in there cases.

"Xander?"

"You may call me Naraku."

Willow Rosenburg, Buffy Summers, and Dawn descend not as themselves but as Miss Yomiko Readman, Miss Nancy Makuhari, and Tenten of Hidden Leaf. Dawn is surprised Buffy had the guts to wear that outfit. Buffy is surprised how much Willow's outfit suits her. Willow is surprised how impressive/evil the costume makes Xander look. Xander is surprised at Buffy's outfit. No Drooling!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale HS

A few minutes later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the high school, children were arriving in costume to be taken trick-or-treating. There are many interesting costumes. There are no repeats, thanks to the popularity of Ethan's Cosplay costumes. Also, not only are all the children in costume, but 80 of the adults. Buffy was thus standing in the hall by the stairs holding a clipboard, waiting for her charges.

Snyder brought them to her, as well as his own bad attitude. "That outfit may fit your so-called personality, but it's nearly indecent. This is your group, Summers. No need to speak to them. The last thing they need is your influence! Just bring them back in one piece, and I won't expel you." He started to leave...

The young woman bent down to the kids and said to the kids, "Hi."

Snyder said at once, "Ah, ah!"

Buffy straightened back up, and rolled her eyes.

Not far away, Xander in his Naraku outfit was briefing his group of kids - with his own special brand of Harris lore. "Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?" The children all nodded their little heads. "Okay, then let's get going...We have a town to plunder and minds to corrupt."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Homes

A few hours later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A student dressed as Vampire Hunter D was escorting his own group of the bratty little grade schoolers; and they walked by Buffy's group, coming back from a house.

The former LA blonde stopped and crouched down, to see what they'd gotten. She asked, "What did Mrs. Davis give you?"

They all pulled out toothbrushes, and the Chosen One almost blanched. "She must be stopped..."

The Slayer then got up, talking to her group of kids, "Let's hit one more house. We still have a few more minutes, before I need to get you back..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Backroom Ethan's Costume Shop

Same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back room of Ethan's shop, the man of the hour prepared himself to cast a spell in Latin.

Ethan nodded and finished the preliminaries.

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."

Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Homes

A few hours later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At a house elsewhere, Willow followed her charges along the porch to the front door. "C'mon, guys..."

One of the kids, who was wearing one of Ethan's favorite monster masks from his old stock on his head, rang the bell and stepped back. An old lady answered the door, and the kid with the mask pulled it down over his face.

All the kids chanted in unison, "Trick-or-treat!"

The lady smiled in genuine pleasure, "Oh my goodness, aren't you adorable!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the shop Ethan chanted,

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A wind began to blow on the streets, as Buffy sensed something wasn't quite right. Not far away at the residence where the old lady was with Willow's kids, the homeowner looked into her empty bucket and said, "Oh, dear! Am I all out? I could've sworn I had more candy..."

The kid wearing a red rubber cap with horns suddenly morphed into a horned, red-skinned real monster. The woman didn't notice and said, "I'm sorry, mister monster..." She bent down, "Maybe I..."

The kid with the green mask had changed into a demon also; so he grabbed the lady by the neck, and began to cold-blooded ly choke her.

The other children just screamed and ran away. Willow shouted in confusion, "No! Let her go!"

The red demon attacked the green one, and he let go of the woman. The two monsters started to tear at each other's throats as Willow kept shouting, "Stop! What're you doing?!"

The old lady quite sensibly ran into the house, and slammed the door shut. The former redheaded guardian of the children just ignored that and yelled, "Stop! Hey!"

Suddenly, a card slashes at them causing them minor cuts. They run away from the newcomer. Where Willow once stood is a 25 years old standing roughly 5'6". She has black hair that falls to her mid-back, blue eyes, and a nicely endowed figure. Section A Library Special Force Agent "The Paper" holds a index card like throwing blade.

"Where am I? I was just reading my new book."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 01

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 02:Old Friends and Incarnations

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale, California. Friday, October 31, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another timeline, Ethan Rayne would have cast a simple Janus fueled chaos spell, which would have caused minimal changes. Xander Harris would have bought a plastic gun for a simple soldier outfit and gained the persona and memories of a veteran soldier. Willow Rosenburg would have bought a simple ghost costume. That costume would have seperated her soul from her body as an intangible ghost. Buffy Summers would have bought a noblewoman dress and gained the dark hair, weak persona and memories of an aristocrat. The monster costumes would have only made skin-deep changes along with mental changes.

In this timeline, Ethan cast a far more powerful spell which mixed with his partner's powerful talismanic magic. Chaos magic is extremely dangerous as it effects are unstable and random. Chaos breaks rules and defies predictions, meaning anything can happen, and with magic that means anything. Talismanic magic is able to draw energy to fuel there spells. A talisman that uses healing magic can become a holy relic. A curse talisman charged with only a tiny piece of malice, can absorb evil spirits and gain an evil sentience. Mixing magic is NEVER a good idea, especially if one is a chaos spell.

Buffy Summers, a 16-year-old Slayer, no longer has the same body as before. She stood petite 5-foot-2 maybe 5'3 with green eyes and dark brown hair which she habitually dyed blonde. She's now a 26-year-old woman standing about 5-foot-8 with an impressively proportioned figure. Her hair is now dark blue and her eyes are a shade of magenta. The changes are far beyond surface, extending down to the genetic level. This should not be possible, since most magic normally doesn't extend below the molecular level. This is the reason known alchemists never succeeded with turning lead into gold.

Within the woman's mind, the changes are just as dramatic. The noblewoman would have had a simple shell of pseudo memories and persona, simple and lacking deeper details. The woman has the complete memories and persona of Nancy Makuhari also known as I-Jin double agent Mati Hari. She remembers her creation in the I-Jin labs, murdering the real Nancy Makuhari to steal her identity, becoming close friends with Yomiko, her changing loyalty, fighting her sister clone, and dying stopping the suicide symphony.

Tonight, Nancy Makuhari, Miss Deep of Section A Library Special Forces, lives again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yomiko Readman, The Paper, watched her partner and best friend die months ago. She remembers her hand passing threw her friends as she jumped from the I-Jin rocket. She remembers slowly falling supported by her paper parachute, holding the paper ribbon. She hadn't felt that much pain since her lover died and she donned his glasses.

Now, she sees the impossible. Nancy alive.

At first she thought she was the second Mati Hari. That woman had nearly drowned fighting her older sister and had suffered memory loss due to oxygen depravation brain damage. She had been reduced to a child-like persona and had become a friend to Yomiko. The I-Jin Labs had been completely destroyed, so there could be no other enhanced clones of history's greatest female spy.

Then, Yomiko heard Nancy words, the same words spoken on the dying platform, now spoken from memory to herself.

"Nancy!"

Nancy turns to see Yomiko running towards her, tears streaming. Nancy opens her mouth, but simply smiles as she holds the crying young woman.

"How sweet." says a sarcastic voice.

The Paper and Miss Deep turn to see a bunch of street punks. There are six of them, all dressed in black leather jackets, three with leather pants and three with jeans.

"Spike said tonight was going to be special." says the tallest, the apparent Leader, "Now, we find two chicks with serious racks!"

Nancy pulls her Beretta 93R, which intimidates the punks as much as Yomiko's index cards.

"Your new around here." states the Leader grinning, then he changes. His eyebrows and humanity vanish, as his face shifts into angry lupine ridges. Fangs and bloody golden eyes appear. The other five follow seconds later going into there game faces. "Maybe will turn you if your good enough."

The Agents are shocked, but after fighting the freakish I-Jin they recover quickly. Nancy fires three shots, two managing to nail the first vamp, but doing little damage. The vampire makes a swing at her, but passes threw her leaving a trail of glowing particles. Nancy then delivers a spin kick that sends the vamp tumbling. She then turns to face the next vampire.

Yomiko shows insane luck as she dodges the lunges of two undead bloodsuckers. Her case of Paper was left several meters away when Nancy appeared, so she grabs a discarded newspaper from the street. In Yomiko's book-addicted mind several fiction titles go threw in a flash. Lord Bryon's The Giaour (1813). The Vampyre (1819) by John William Polidori. Bram Stoker's Dracula. Carmilla by Sheridan le Fanu. The Feast of Blood, by James Malcolm Rymer. The Vampire Chronicles, by Anne Rice. Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series, by Laurell K. Hamilton. The Anno-Dracula series by Kim Newman.

With those works of fiction, come the weaknesses for vampires. Wooden stake. Sunlight. Burning. Decapitation. Holy relics.

The two vampires are very surprised when sheets of newspaper roll in her hands and form sharp points. The paper rolls are rammed into there chests and the vamps explode into showers of dust. A third vamp tries to grab her from behind, but the paper stakes lengthen into two sharp paper swords. One blade pierces the stomach, stopping the vampire's charge, Yomiko then swings around decapitating the undead with the other blade. The body disintegrates violently leaving a swirling cloud of ash.

Nancy uses her athletic and karate skills to jump over a vampire, grabbing it's neck. With a powerful throw, she sends the vamp into a picket fence. There is an explosion of splinters and dust, leaving splinters and a few scraps of leather.

Vampire number 5 falls threw her phased body and she reaches into his chest and grabs the cold unbeating heart. Note: An object thrust threw a vampire's heart doesn't need to be wood, just organic. A piece of bone or claw or a person's finger can dust a vampire. It just needs to get pass the muscle and bone, and pierce it. This point is proven, as Nancy's opponent bursts into dust as her nails cut into the heart.

The Leader is about to run, like his sire Spike, when a glowing shot hits his back and explodes out of his chest in a cross-shaped burst of light. The vampire's body explodes into shower of glowing dust. The glowing cloud of powder disperses without a trace to reveal there strange ally.

The shooter is a young woman with blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair. he's dressed in an odd Catholic nun outfit. The blue outfit is sleeveless and cut on the thighs for mobility. She also wears leather boots, an odd incense burner necklace, and green hip packs. Her weapon is an odd, powerful looking weapon. Nancy notes she has Yomiko's cheerful ;look about her.

"Thanks." says Yomiko, "I'm Yomiko. Yomiko Readman."

"Sister Rosette Christopher of the Magdela Shuudokai"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes from Yomiko and Nancy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the world of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, Ninja do everything from finding lost pets and delivering goods to spying and assassination. In Buffy's history, ninja were shadow warriors that worked for the lords just like the samurai. They low war soldiers/guerillas, while the samurai were high war soldiers/ front line soldiers. History is written by the winners, so history portrays the ninja in negative context. In Naruto's history, Shinobi became the heroes. They became less secretive and became a vital part of both military and economy.

There are many ninjas in the Naruto series, there are also many ranks. Becoming an academy student is the first step to becoming a ninja. Usually children are enrolled in the academy from an adolescent age around nine and remain so until approximately twelve. Though there are exceptions where very talented children graduate from the academy at a much younger age. An academy student does not perform any missions, but trains and demonstrates their mastery of the essential ninja skills and techniques

The techniques are divided into Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Taijutsu are the forms of unarmed combat, the powerful martial arts moves used by the ninja. Genjutsu are illusionary techniques. Ninjutsu uses elemental techniques, divided into Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. Taijutsu is learned threw hard, endurance building training and requires a lot of stamina/body energy. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu on the other hand require chakra and hand seals. Chakra is the energy released threw mixing stamina and mental energy, threw a complex conversion process. Each Jutsu Technique is like a magic spell, but instead of words ninja use hand seals. 12 hand seals based on the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Each village has there own speciality.

Genins are the lowest rank of ninja. Once an academy student becomes a genin, they are assigned a jounin instructor with two of their classmates. This group is taught by their jounin and perform basic jobs commissioned by the village. This typically means that they are required to do remedial, labor-intensive jobs that require little or no combat. i.e. finding lost pets, cleaning houses, etc...

Upon achieving the rank of chuunin, a great deal of responsibility is placed upon the ninja. A chuunin is no longer an apprentice, but a leader. They can command a small group and are actively involved in combat situations. A chuunin not only holds their own life in the balance, but those of ninja assigned under them.

Even as achieving chuunin demonstrates proficiency and skill, achieving jounin is a sign of mastery. Jounins are exceptional fighters who operate on a completely different level than their lower ranked counterparts. Because of this, they are given the most dangerous missions.

There are many academy students, there are many genins, many chuunins and many jounins, but there is only one Kage. The Kage is the strongest and most supreme ninja of all ninjas in their respective villages. Each of the hidden villages have their own Kage, with a different name. Ho (Fire), Kaze (Wind), Rai (Lightning), Mizu (Water), and Tsuchi (Earth).

Ten-Ten of Konohakagure Hidden Village of Leaf. Age: 13 Height: 5'1" Weight: 093LBS. Blood type: B. Tenten is a natural weapons master; a skilled Konoha genin, this femme fatale has many moves up her sleeve. She mostly uses weapons instead of ninjutsu or genjutsu, but is also a nimble fighter. Her Taijutsu are pretty strong, but what is the most distinguished aspect of her is accuracy. Tenten has such a perfect aim that she can throw about 5 shurikens at once, and not one of them misses the target. In fact, her accuracy is so great, that Tenten can hit the same target 100 times in 100 tries, which is a 100 hit rate. She uses Chakra enhancement to make her weapons so accurate. She can even throw a scythe and always hit the target

Point proven as she throws 10 stars and sends 10 Lil' demons screaming in pain. She considered using Soushouryu (Rising Twin Dragons), her ultimate attack, on the hundred or so freaks, but she then that would be overkill for these vermin.

Suddenly, she feels strange and nearly collapses. A burning heat flows through her veins and her head and heart pound violently. A faint layer of sweat forms on her body.

She unable to defend herself from a seven-foot blue-skinned zombie attacking from behind.

SHOU-CRACK!

Thankfully, Jubei Kibagami was wandering threw the town. One vacuum Lighting Strike tears the zombie in half in violent spray of black blood. The azure undead's scattered pieces turn pitch black and dissolve into a cloud of black dust, which also disperses.

"Are you OK, ninja girl?"

"I'm OK." says Tenten, "I just felt sick for a few minutes. Who are you."

"Just a Vagabond named Jubei Kibagami."

"Tenten of Hidden Leaf Village"

Unknown to either ninja, Tenten is far from OK. As stated before mixing magic is bad, and there is now a third type of magic. The Key of Dagon is green sphere of mystical energy capable of burning down the barriers time and space. The Key was made from her sister's flesh, but was altered to prevent the Slayer bloodline from interacting. The talismanic magic and the Janus spell combined with the Key and the latent Slayer blood. What was suppose to burn down the dimensional barriers is now breaking down limits within Tenten.

Many clans throughout the villages in Naruto have advanced bloodlines in them. These are special traits passed down to unique members of the clan. The result of breeding and technique, these clans possess powerful techniques that can only be performed by those of the blood. The Hyuuga Clan Byakugan is a trait which enables the Konoha Hyuuga Clan to see 360 degrees and for long distances. To see threw objects and genjustu, and to see the chakra coils within in a person. The Hyuuga techniques are designed to close and/or rupture the chakra pathways they see with the Byakugan. The Uchiha Clan possess the Sharingan, which can see threw genjustu and ninjutsu and copy techniques. It's ultimate form can place illusions in the enemy mind, such as being stabbed by katanas for 3 days, straight!

Within the weapons master Tenten, a new powerful bloodline is forming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Other Scenes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan's original costumes were mostly monsters with a scattered soldier, princess, or fairy. Most worn by children with a few exceptions going to the "volunteers" and a few parents. The cosplay costumes are a near even mix of heroes, villains, anti-heroes, and monsters. There buyers are mostly teenagers and adults, with several exceptions. There are several Halloween parties going on tonight, the former Partytown goers dressed in Ethan/Kaneda costumes. The result is far more chaotic.

On one street, a man and his girlfriend were taking there younger siblings trick-or-treating, not trusting the teenagers of Sunnydale High. Now, in there places stand the Taiyoukai demon lord Seshoumaru, his human ward Rin, the youkai taijiya demon slayer/exterminator Sango, and her little brother Kohaku.

"Seshoumaru-sama, where are we?" says Rin, "I was feeding Ah-Un."

A few meters away, a group of teenagers were running late on there way to a party. In place of the modern teenagers, stand young warriors of the Meiji Era of Japan. Kenshin Himura , Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Misao Makimachi , and Aoshi Shinomori. The five are so shocked by there surrounding, only Kenshin speaks, "Oro?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next street, two unique people meet for the first time. A white clad man with long white, fox ears, and a whip of vines and thorns. He is Yoko Kurama, a powerful demon fox, a former demon world thief who was reborn as a kind hearted human. A man who was willing to die to save his mother's life and a defender of humans. The other is a tall thin blond-haired man dressed in red. He is Vash Stampede, the $60, 000, 000 bounty of Planet Gunsmoke. Unlike the quiet, serious reborn demon, Vash is cheerful, nearly manic persona. Kurama was helping his friend the fire apparition Hiei and Vash had been eating his donuts. After a few minutes, they turn to each other and say, "Do you know where I am?"

On a corner, stands two dark soldiers of the accursed island of Lodoss. They both fought for the dark army of Marmo and both died fighting for what they believe. One is the dark knight Ashram holding the dreaded sword Soul Crusher. The other is the dark elf Pirotess dressed in purple and wielding her thin eleven blade.

On the porch of one house, there was a jock with a love of giant swords. He had met Kaneda at Ethan's and was shown a massive blade of painted aluminum and Styrofoam. Now, the blade is truly is too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough. Indeed, it is now like a heap of rough iron. The man's mind is now filled with horrors unimagined, which will make him curse his choice for the rest of his life. Tonight, Guts, the Black Swordsman, walks the streets of Sunnydale.

"Where are we, Guts??" says a child-like voice, as tiny fairy appears.

"I don't know Puck." says Guts, "but if my luck holds, a mouth of hell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three men stand over the battered forms of several demonic creatures. One is a Japanese man with a white gi and a headband. The second is a long-haired blond in a red. The last is another blond in all-American red and jeans, with a metal plated cap.

"Ken? Ryu? Where are we?"

"I don't know Terry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight, one of Sunnydale's non-vampire gangs met Kaneda. In another timeline, they would have stayed inside drinking and getting high, but the major buzz caused by Kaneda's new costumes attracted them. The gang of five decided to get a discount by wearing a set. The set being a team of monsters from a Japanese comic, Yushiki Tokaya's Guyver. When, the spell was cast, the violent punks vanished leaving behind Hyper-Zoanoid Team 5. Each member of the team stands over seven feet with a grotesque mix of human and animal traits. The massive rhino-like Derzerb, the human electric eel Elegen, the purple-skinned walking rocket-launcher Gaster, the white sword-handed Thancrus, and the most powerful the black beetle-like Zektole. There are also three other punks-turned-monsters that joined up with them. The bat-eared monkey-like Ramotith, a weasel-like Vamore with it's massive shoulder-mounted pods, and ultra-muscular beast Gregore.

With there biological weapon systems, the monsters known as Zoanoids, could have destroyed the entire town within minutes, but they encountered a problem. A problem standing six-foot-seven. A powerful male form with chitinous purple-black armor covering most of the orange fibrous material beneath. The silver orb at its waist glinted dully in the street light. Twin sets of long, gracefully curving blades extended from its forearms, all four humming with restrained power. On his face, where two tiny balls rested between expressionless white eyes and downward jutting spikes. A tiny emerald rested in a niche above a faintly glowing medallion in the forehead, just below a backward curving fin. Identical rows of spikes lined the sides of its head just above two more medallions which were nestled in more of the orange matter beneath the dark covering. This problem is the anti-hero of the same series as the Zoanoids, Guyver 3 also known as Dark Guyver and Zeus Thunderbolt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the computer lab of the local college, surge of power and energy ripple and arc from computer to computer. Several computer screen burst and three hard drives short circuit. The one's that remain glow slightly. On each screen a symbol appears. A 3D cross with two orbiting rings forming a "X" around it. It's center burns with virtual fire. Other windows pop up, a short orange haired woman. A long-haired three-eyed mermaid. A long green-haired woman in a dress with feathery wings. A strange haunting and hypnotic singing comes from the speakers. There is also a digital text reading, SHARON APPLE.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On another street, Intergra Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing is getting a Uber-Alucard level headache. The weirdness in her life began when her father died of cancer and her uncle Richard tried to have her killed to steal her inheritance. In a old dungeon, she found a bound corpse and with a spray of blood caused it to rise as the ultimate vampire Alucard. Through her life, she has faced many evils from zombie-like ghouls to Mideon Vampires, leading the Hellsing Organization. She has faced everything from Iscariot fanatical Father Anderson to nearly being sacrificed. Now, she finds herself in American town surrounded by abominations and strange people. People ranging from medieval knights to Japanese samurai to western cowboys to science fiction heroes.

The first is a group known as the Straw Hats Pirates. Luffy D Monkey, Moronic, determined, and happy-go-lucky. This "Pirate" has a body of rubber thanks to something called Devil's Fruit. She would have thought it something demonic, but Luffy is too much of a kind-hearted idiot. Roronoa Zoro. A severe and knowing swordsman who uses a strange three sword style in which one katanas is held in the teeth! Nami, a sly manipulating thief wielding a bo staff. Nico Robin, a quietly menacing, dangerous, educated, articulate woman. She also possesses bizarre Devil's Fruit powers which means she can grow out hands and arms like a flower drops seeds and grows out leaves and stems

Next is a young Japanese martial artist standing 5-foot-5 with blue-gray eyes and black hair tied in a pigtail. He looks also normal dressed in Chinese tangs, but that illusion is shattered when a nearby pipe breaks. The teenage boy suddenly shifts into 4-foot-10 girl.

The last are two powerful Mages out of a fantasy game, a Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune and the chimera man Zelgadiss Graywords. Amelia is a self-proclaimed Champion of Justice, but has to be one of most annoying women, Intergra has every met. Zelgadiss seems to be far more collected and is under a inhuman curse. Intergra also shot the man before learning of Rezo's curse that made him ? golem, ? demon, and ? human.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At a local party, four women are sitting around a spiked punch bowl.

One is long haired albino woman dressed in black and purple holding a huge key-like staff. Infurita had send Makoto to El Hazard when she found herself drinking the punch.

The next is a wild woman with spiky cyan hair. Ryoko had decided to go drinking after Tenchi had left for College. Now she finds herself drinking, but not in the Okayama bar.

The third is a dark haired woman in a tight black dress with a red jacket. The last she remembers is dying during the JSDF attack on Nerv, after saying good bye to Shinji. Misato Katsuragi doesn't know how she got here, but she needs something to drink. The punch will have to do since her brand of beer is not around.

The last is a very beautiful, but normal girl with long black hair. She's dressed in a tight dress and a leather jacket. Madoka Ayukawa doesn't know why she's here, the only weirdness in her life is her boyfriend Kyosuke Kasuga and her annoying friend Hikaru.

Ryo Saeba, the City Hunter, notices the four ultra-babes at the punch bowl. He grins like the lech he is. This is the man who lifted block weighted 100 kg (around 225 lbs) with his "tool". He walks over to the four women and opens his mouth.

A few minutes, Ryo's charred battered form lands in the Sunnydale High School Pool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman stands outside an office building. A 5-foot-6 woman with reddish brown eyes and long, straight, brown hair, worn neat, to the middle of her back, two locks worn in front of her ears down to her chest. The 20 year old woman is dressed in red boots, tight black leather pants, and a red jacket over a light shirt. She is very angry about how she got there and where is her bike!? Being Pissed is normal for this singer/armored heroine, Priscella "Priss" Asagiri.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A block away, two blade wielders are fighting. On one side is a blond Irish extremist priest, Father Anderson of Iscariot. The Roman Catholic Church's secret weapon against vampires, ghouls, and heretics. One the other side is young man with spiky blue hair, dark spectacles, and dark eyes. The young man is dressed in slippers, orange pants, and a blue shirt, and he wields a huge Dai-Katanas better than Anderson's ally Yumie. The revenge-maddened man's name is Enishi Yukishiro

From the shadows of two opposing alleys, two other figures.

One is Bishonen effeminate pretty-boy blonde with dark cold eyes stands in fantasy armor. Nakago of Kutou empire is formulating plans to exploit his new situation and backup plans for them. He may be far from Kutou and Seiryuu but he's far from weakened.

The other is a black-haired Bishonen dressed in Chinese clothing with a scale vest and pantyhose? around his waist. Pansuto Taro, cursed of the niu-he-man-mao-ren-ni-quan and of the name "Pantyhose Taro", ponders his situation. If he changes into his winged, tentacle, eel-tailed Minotaur cursed form, he might beat these swordsman, but if he slips up, beef and sushi will be on the menu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Office of Mayor Wilkins III

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayor Richard "Dick" Wilkins founded Sunnydale 200 years ago on what the settlers called Boca de Inferno, also known as the Hellmouth. The mage created the town as a feeding place and haven for vampires and demons. His purpose: to ascend into a pure demon. The clean-obsessed control freak was planning ascension on Graduation Day next year. 200 years of planning, all gone crazy in a single night.

"Sir, the Martessa Demons were killed by scantily clad women with giant guns!"

"Sir, some strange-haired child vaporized Spike and Dru's warehouse."

"Sir, our computer expert Ted blown up by a woman in an armored suit."

"Sir, your magic relic archive just exploded!"

"Sir, your stocks have dropped 36 ½."

"Sir, Wolfram & Hart just called to say your on your own."

"Sir, your summer home was just destroyed by a sorceress with a small bust."

"Sir, your stocks have dropped another 24 1/4."

"Sir, your dog was just stepped on by a giant robot."

"Sir, the IRS is planning an audit... tomorrow."

"Sir, half of Sunnydale High School and there basement was just destroyed."

"Sir,..."

The Mayor just stares at the vamps on cell phones and the blind demon with the crystal ball. Why me?

A short man dressed in black with spiky black hair and three eyes walks in. He has a sharp-looking sword and an arm covered in bandages.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale HS Library.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rupert Giles, street mage Ripper of the 70s and 80s, had been organizing his books, when the spell was cast. The massive surge of mystical energy was enough to overload his atrophied magical sense. Giles is now crawling off the floor and trying to regain his balance.

"Bloody Hell!" he yells as his head throbs.

Grabbing a fencing sword, Giles leaves the Library and walks out of the school. What he finds is disturbing is can feel pulses of magic going threw the school. As he exits, he finds a town filled with strange powerful people and stranger monsters. People and monsters he recognizes from helping Miss Calender, the costumes of trick-or-treaters, volunteers, and there parents.

"Who would...?"

Giles notices one of the posters attached to the front of the school. It depicts a standard Halloween vamp on the left with painted face, false fangs, and plastic cape. On the right are three people. One is a pale skinned asian girl with red ribbons and golden eyes. The second is a thin man in red dust jacket and black gothic suit with a red fedora, orange tinted John Lennon glasses and some huge guns. The man has a very creepy grin. The third is a girl out of a sci-fi comic with a long braid, fangs, and a huge bladed baton. In bright text it reads,

"Do you want to a typical Halloween vamp, or something special?"

"Do you want to be an individual?"

"Do you want to truly be what you wear?"

"Try Kaneda Cosplay at Ethan's Costume Shop!"

"Ethan." says Giles and in his mind, Ethan Rayne. What is that fool doing!?

Giles looks at the address and leaves quickly. Good think, because a smoking name tag with the words MAYOR R. WILKINS lands where he was.

A few meters away, two figures watch the running librarian and then turn to each other. One is a blue-eyed blond dressed scantily clad dark blue and pink wizard. The other is smiling man with short purple hair dressed as a fantasy wizard with a long staff tipped with a red jewel. She looks with an inquiring look.

"Sore was himitsu desu"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Near Ethan's Costume Shop. A few minutes later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heroes are nexuses of chaos. Most heroes are drawn to sources of conflicts by what seems faith and chance. Sunnydale, for this night, is filled with heroes.

Yomiko Readman, Nancy Makuhari, and Sister Rosette Christopher are the first top appear. Yomiko found the date from a surviving newspaper and one of Kaneda's ad posters gave them the clues. A few minutes later, they met Ten-Ten and Jubei, who decide to join up. The last to join is a part-cheetah heavily armed woman named Brianna Diggers and her odd round robots, the Peebos. If they waited a few hours, they would have been joined by thirty other people.

"Peebo-ho!" yells Peebochu Mk 4.

In the minds of the group, they are comparing tonight to the weirdness of there lives.

Yomiko and Nancy fought the I-Jin, freakish clones of the great authors of history given superhuman powers. Nancy is sensitive about it, while Yomiko is the most powerful Paper Master in history, her powers are I-Jin in origin.

Sister Rosette remembers the battles with the demonic, including her own brother and dying in Chrono's arm.

Ten-Ten remembers the Chunin Exam, the attack by Snake-Sennin Orochimaru, and the invasion by Sand and Sound.

Jubei remembers his battles against the Eight Devils of Kumon, Gemma, and the other freakish fighters after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan's Costume Shop. Same Time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! Anyone home?"

Giles sees the curtain to the back room partially open. He slowly go in and see the statue of Janus there. The bust is glowing and pulsating with energy, while the eyes burning an intense green. Arcs of energy travel across nearby surfaces.

"Janus. Roman mythical god." says Giles remembering his Roman-Greeco Mythology, "Division of self. Male and female, light and dark."

Ethan appears, "Chunky and creamy. Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter."

Giles stares at Ethan as though he's seen a ghost. Considering Ethan's pale, drained form, he's not far off.

"Hello, Ethan".

"Hello, Ripper."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Ethan's Costume Shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike. William the Bloody. William the Bloody Awful Poet. Scourge of Europe. Childe of Drusilla the Mad, Grand Childe of Angelus, Great Grand Childe of Darla, and Great Grand Childe of Heinrich Joseph Nest, the Master of Auruleus. Tonight, William the Bloody, Black and Blue.

Against Dru's warning, he had gone out and watched the people become there costumes. He thought he could just round up a few monsters and his vamps and hunt down the slayer. He encountered several problems.

1. The first monster he encountered was a 8-foot bug man with white fur and black chitin armor. It had the insect face, claws, elbow and knee blades, and a long tail ending in a spine. When the freak, who called himself Enzyme-3, told him to Fuck Off, Spike learned the bug man had acid blood like those critters from the movie Aliens.

2. Never insult a man in armor, if his fantasy elf girlfriend who can throw fireballs.

3. Never try to bite blonde British women. Those blessed silver rounds REALLY HURT!

4. When he tried to grab a scrawny kid in the straw hat as a hostage, the little git stretched like rubber and sent his flying.

5. The only monsters that would respect him were the size of children!

6. It's extremely hard to find the Slayer and her friends when they have changed down to there DNA.

7. When he found the changed Slayer, she could become like a ghost. 'The Slayer vanishes and the Ghost appears.' instead.

"Bloody Hell!" shouts the battered, bloody, and bruised British vampire A/N: What a tongue-twister as he crashes hard to the ground.

His monsters are pinned by Tenten's kunai, Yomiko's ribbons, and polymer goo from one of Brianna's guns.

"So Fangface, why are you here with these pigmy demons?" asks Brianna pulling out a huge cannon out of nowhere!

"No need to go postal, love." says Spike now extremely nervous, "I'm a vampire, the big bad, she's the slayer (pointing to Nancy). Were enemies. Dru-love said something was going to happen this Halloween. I decided to take advantage of people turned monsters. (noticing glares) Hey! I am an evil vampire, you gits!"

"Wha?" asks Nancy, when the others turn to her.

Spike uses the distraction to fling garbage and make an escape. He vanishes into the shadows, but seconds later there is the sound of a collision and a confused shout. The alley is illuminated for several second, as a blast of purple energy appears. Spike's shadowed form is seen screaming before disintegrates into streams of glowing ash. As the light clears, a figure stands in the shadows clad in the fur of a white baboon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Backroom Ethan's Costume Shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"

"I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The very embodiment of 'be careful what you wish for'."

"It's sick, brutal, and it harms the innocent."

" Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going here, old man."

"It's no act. It's who I am."

"Who you are? The Watcher, sniveling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of. (considers) But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from."

"Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back."

"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?"

"You get to live."

"Oh, Rupert, you're scaring me."

Giles punches him in the gut with a left, making him double over, and follows up with a right to the face. Normally these attacks would just bruise, but the drain of spell has mad Ethan's extremely sensitive like a burn ward patient.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Ethan is on the floor, severely beaten up. The drain having made the pain 10x worse.

"And you said the Ripper was long gone."

"Tell me how to stop the spell."

"Say 'pretty please'."

Giles kicks him hard in the kidney, and he yells out in pain. The pain is of being kicked ten times over.

"Now, tell me how to stop the spell."

"Janus. Break its statue."

Giles tries to grabs the statue, but is hit by an arc of energy and sent flying into near empty costume rack. He slowly gets up and turns to Ethan.

"Don't blame me for that." says Ethan wiping blood from his mouth, "The spell was only suppose to be skin-deep with Janus's eyes glowing, not full transformation and bloody lightning."

"What caused it?" demands Giles.

"When I (grimaces in pain) noticed the spell was acting weird, I took a look (grimace) at my partner's costumes, carefully. Seems he's a mage, (grimace)into talismans. Couldn't see them until Janus lite them up. heh heh (grimace). Guess the jokes on me, huh, Ripper?"

Giles kick Ethan in the nuts and the prat passes out from the amped pain.

Giles looks for something to break bust and spots thin wires coming out of the gloves belonging to costume he knocked over. The discarded name tag reads, "Hellsing Character- WALTER C. DOLLNEAZ" He grabs two coat hangers and ties them together with the wire. He then tosses the homemade grappling hook at the pedestal holding the bust. More raging mystical energy crackles down the line, but the gloves insulate his hands. With a strong pull, the table tips over and the bust flies to the floor.

As the glowing bust shatters, there is a powerful shockwave. The plaster dissolves, then explodes into an immense pillar of seething green-white energy. The pillar tears threw the roof into the night sky, sending out ripples of energy. Inside the shop, the costumes fly around as the charms imbedded in them overload and heat the air around them. Giles watches in shock a surge of power erupts from the pillar and hits Ethan's now awake form. Unholy pain surges threw the chaos mage, so intense he can't even scream. The chaotic magic he once wielded tear threw his body, cell after cell, molecule after molecule. Within seconds, Ethan's body has been atomized leaving behind, to Giles' shock , his soul still trapped. The soul is still suffering, trapped on the energy stream like a butterfly on a pin.

A bolt of energy lashes out and hits Giles knocking him back onto the rack and unconscious.

The pillar spins faster and faster, growing more and more unstable. Ethan's disembodied spirit begins to breakup, the energy flows tearing threw it's translucent form. Then it detonates filling the shop and surrounding area with green-white light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Guyver 3 stands over the remains of the Zoanoids. Vamore, Ramotith, and Gregore were the first to die. Hyper-Zoanoid Team 5 took a lot longer, since there far more powerful. Gaster was the first to die, a single slash with his vibrational arm blades cutting threw the shoulder pods. The pods which contain the liquids for Gaster's liquid missiles, ruptured then exploded. Thancrus tried to attack from behind, but a single megasmasher (particle beam weapon housed in chest) left only scraps. Derzerb and Elegen tried double teaming him, but the Dark Guyver managed to cut Elegen's electrified tentacles and use it's superior speed to avoid the strength-based Derzerb. Derzerb's flamethrower concealed Guyver more than hurt him, which proved to be fatal. Guyver 3 jumped from the intense flame, slicing Elegen's head off as he floated in midair, then drove his elbow blade threw Derzerb's eye and threw the mutant rhino's head. The last to die was the most powerful and hardest to kill, the black beetle-like Zektole. Zektole's multiple laser emitter reduced several building to flaming ruin, until Guyver 3 used a double gravity cannon (a anti-tank-like force ball) to punch threw Zektole's near invulnerable kinetic armor. Another megasmasher blast finished the job, bursting and incinerating the oversize bug.

The armor disengages and vanishes back into the other demension it sleeps in. The man left behind is known as "Agito Makishima". The 23 year old stands 5-foot-8 with brown eyes and slick-back black hair. The mini-demons are about to attack the weakened man and most likely get killed, when a wave of energy strikes.

A man stands in confusion, while little children cry for there mommies. The man still resembles and remembers Agito, and stares at the muscles he didn't have yesterday. He also wonders were his costume is because even with this new bod, he doesn't like standing in the middle of the street in his underwear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko, Infurita, Misato, and Madoka revert to the women they were, just taller, busty, and more beautiful. They barely notice since there drunk beyond the capacity to think. They will feel a mix of emotions in the morning. They will be upset the new memories and the violation of there bodies. They will be happy since they don't have to waste a small fortune on future plastic surgery. Two will be annoyed that they will never be able to control there odd-colored hair. One will have to join AA. The last will have to explain to her daughter visiting her aunt in LA, why she now looks her age!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seshoumaru, Sango, Kohaku, and Rin were on the trail of Naraku, Seshoumaru having smelled the demon's vile scent. A wave of energy ripples by and reality changes. Seshoumaru reverts to the human he was, still clad in Ethan's costume. He's a lot stronger and smarter than before. Sango revert from a 16th century Tai-jiya (demon slayer) to a 20th century teenage with a now far more athletic body and Slayer-like abilities. Kohaku reverts to a far more athletic child with some horrific memories. Rin becomes an average human girl with high tolerance for others and Japanese as a fourth language (after English, French, and Spanish).

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sir Intergra Wingate Hellsing reverts to the form of Jenny Calender. She's very confused considering she's a mix of devote Protestant/Knight of the Round Table and Gypsy/Techno-Pagan. She had decided to go a strong woman and Kaneda had said Integra was a British Ice Queen, who ran a vampire-hunting organization. The Idea of going out as a Lady, more English than Giles, was too alluring. Now, she stands 5-foot-6 with permanent pale blond hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The minds and memories of Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Alexander Lavelle Harris, Dawn Summers, Kaneda Giles, Cordelia Chase, and Harmony Kendall awaken. Unfortunately they awaken in the bodies of Miss Deep, The Paper, Naraku, Ten-Ten, Jubei, Brianna Diggers, and Sister Rosette Christopher, respectively. The bodies aren't completely the same as they were a few minutes ago, they now have the best traits of there old pre-Halloween forms mixed in. There new forms resemble there Halloween forms Far more than there Original Forms.

It takes several minutes for them to clear there minds since they each now possess more than one lifetime.

Buffy nearly breaks the door she was leaning on. Little cheerleader with Slayer abilities is impressive. An armed profession standing half a foot taller with Slayer abilities is insane. She stares blankly at the cause of her loss of balance, Nancy's bust, then the others.

Willow stares at her own new bust and her suddenly obsession with the Library. She pulls out an index card and watches it become like steel, then she turns to look at Buffy/Nancy and blushes badly.

Xander is almost catatonic considering the things that went threw Naraku's mind! Naraku as the human Onigumo was rancid to the core, as a demon he was evil incarnate. He remembers every curse, every kill, and every massacre Naraku engineered. There is a lot Rumiko Takahashi left out, since the reality is far worse.

Dawn picks up three senbon (acupuncture needle) and throws them, nailing 3 separate flies to an alley wall. She remembers her friends as Dawn Summers. She remembers her teammates the determined hard working Rock Lee and the cynical genius Hyuuga Neji. She also remembers memories that belong to neither, such as Buffy drowning in cave. She throws seven more senbon wiping out the alleys fly problem.

Kaneda is wonder what the hell happened. His wards aren't that powerful, at least not the ones he used. He remembers Jubei's entire life and memory, from his childhood to battling Gemma and the Kumon, to finally dying.

Cordelia now has to deal with weapons genius mind and the sex drive of Godzilla after eating a Viagra shipping ship. She holds Peebochu and her other Peebos, tightly.

Harmony is frozen, well what do expect when you mix air head California cheerleader with scatter brained warrior nun?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark, shadowy roof top

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure stands hidden in the shadows of the building, which is strange considering he's wearing white fur. In his palm, a purple light shines and pulsates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 02

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Insert Maniacal Laugh!

Hope you enjoyed these 2 chapters!


	2. Chapter 3 Death and Rebirth 012305

DISCLAIMER AND NOTES REFER TO CHAPTER 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 03:Death and Rebirth

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known."

1 Corinthians 13:11-12

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers Residence, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale

Saturday, November 01, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and the Scooby Gang have gathered at the Summers house. Normally, they would have gathered at the High School Library, but half the school was incinerated last night. The extensive kinetic and fire damage caused by the blast, plus years of earth quakes and unique phenomenon, caused the underground cave network beneath to collapse. The school is now a pile of burning rubble in a rather large sinkhole.

"Tonight, the peaceful town of Sunnydale (snicker) was the sight of multiple accidents and acts of gang violence and terrorism."

In the Summers living room, 11 people have gathered and are currently watching the news report.

"In one night, over one billion one hundred sixty-nine million dollars in damage have been done and over one hundred people are either dead or missing."

Buffy/Nancy is dressed in black pants and a black jacket with a red blouse. She stands far more elegant for a California cheerleader. She has a dislike of guns, but she is currently carrying a concealed Beretta. Buffy is trying to adjust to her new strength, which has nearly doubled with her increased size and enhancement! She already broke her alarm clock radio and the desk it was on!

"...Town Hall, the house of Mayor Wilkins, the warehouse district, 3 museums, 2 churches, 8 graveyards..."

Dawn/Tenten is dressed in a pink Chinese chest, black drawstring pants with ankle ties, and taichi slippers. The way she plays with needles is disturbing. She remembers everything from last night and she is amazed at what was bee happening in Sunnydale. She's also worried as the strange sensation from last night is still present, pulsating threw her chakra pathways. She wishes Neji-san was here, with his Byakugan and Jyuuken training, he could tell her what's wrong.

"Witnesses report a 400 foot purple and green robot fighting a giant fire-breathing lizard. The police asks 'What have you been smokin?'."

Willow/Yomiko still wears her black dress, white long-sleeved shirt, brown vest, dark red tie, and black shoes, with a tan jacket and flat-sole shoes. She also still wears the glasses. She's also carrying several books that's to her new obsession. She's also trying to sort out a melting pot of emotions and memories.

"Foreign teacher Onizuka reported seeing a blonde in red leather before the building was reduced to rubble."

Xander/Naraku is dressed in a dark purple untucked dress shirt and tight black pants. This morning he found a spider-shaped burn in the center of his back. It's still fairly painful. He was up most of night with nightmares and there's a missing chunk of memory that makes him worry. The fact that parts of his body have been changing shape and this morning's shower ate a hole in floor, seem minor.

"The museum was robbed of all rare artifacts by a thin short-haired man in 1960s style.."

Cordelia/Brianna is dressed in a loose green/gold silk shirt, tight track pants, and sneakers. She's not wearing any jewelry because of there silver content. She also moves very carefully. As a normal human, Cordelia could lift an absolute max of 100 Kg. Brianna could lift 3200 Kg, making her over 5 times stronger than the original Slayer Buffy. She's lucky she didn't dress as Brianna's sister Brittany Elin Diggers, Cheetah could lift double what Brianna could, being a pure-blooded werecheetah.

"Yes, Miss Winters, there appears to be a new PCP gang in town being lead by an Asian teen. He is reported to wear a bright red jacket and ride an 'extremely cool red motorcycle'."

Harmony/Rosette is dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, with a small gold cross necklace. Harmony didn't possess the inner strength of the others, so the result is more dramatic. Harmony was nothing more than vain, conceited air head, unlike Cordelia who was actual smarts and had a lot of potential. The end result is Rosette's dedicated persona has completely consumed Harmony's weaker mind. Cordelia realized this when she asked Harmony about the cross and got an accented "nun" response instead of valley girl fashion response.

"The vigilantes are described as a japanese girl in a catholic school uniform wielding a katana and a young boy with a long pole and a monkey tail?"

Giles/Walter. He wears gray trousers, a white long-sleeved shirt, black vest, and a red tie. It seems the massive surge of power from the bust and partially wearing a costume resulted in a partial transfer. He possesses the skills and most of the memories of the famed "Angel of Death". He awoke with the abilities on Buffy's couch, after waking up from the explosion. He's not burn or injured from blast and believes the costume's charms somehow protected him. The irony is if Ethan had worn one of costumes, he could have survived. If he rubs his glasses anymore, he will have a monocle. He would have done a few spit takes, if a certain woman hadn't threaten to shove a wooden sword in an inappropriate place.

"A representative of law firm Wolfram & Hart have stated 'Insurance rates will increase for the next 200 years?"

Jenny Calender/Integra Hellsing. She wears a dark green suit jacket with a white blouse, blue ascot, and a silver cross as a "tie pin". Dark green trousers and low shoes complete her outfit. She acts very cool on the exterior, but inside her fire gypsy half is colliding with Icy Hellsing to form quite a mental storm. She' still packing her own gun, having decided blessed ammo is a good idea in a place like Sunnydale.

"When the officers tried to arrest several people for possession of illegal weapons, a localized gas explosion reduced there cars to scrap..."

Kaneda/Jubei. He wears a black biker shirt, dark green pants, and white sneakers. He carries his sword, now disguised an old walking stick. He also carries numerous scrolls and books on his Talismanic magic. They remind Dawn of summoning contracts and exploding notes carried by Konoha's Nins. She even carries two herself, which summons a weapon per symbol. Kaneda is looking over his notes on the various charms he used and variants of them. He also seems fascinated with Slayers, Watchers, and Giles' demon books.

"A person was arrested for the theft of the Egyptian antiques, but Mr. Motou was found innocent an hour later"

Oz/Jon Talbain is dressed in a white shirt, dark blue pants and has blue-white hair. What's strange is the hair isn't one of his multi-color dye jobs. He had just gotten near Ethan's, when the power erupted. The energies of Janus and Talismans fused his own werewolf essence with the essence of extremely powerful gaming werewolf. He decided to dress up, when his gig was canceled and had picked Jon Talbain from the video game series Darkstalkers as a personal joke. His human form resemble a more mature, taller, more muscular Oz, unlike the others who no longer resemble there original forms. Fortunately, laid back persona conflicts with Jon's serious "almost Angel-like-angst" persona.

"Willy's Bar burned to ground in seconds and only bar owner Willy and several dozen animal skeletons have been recovered. Witness reports a woman with 'an extremely painful' laugh."

The young woman who stands next to Oz, is Buffy's mother, Joyce Summers, though she doesn't resemble it. She had bought her costume and was going to pick it up later. Ethan's booster effected the pre-bought costume as well. The 40 year old mother had been dared to buy something wild by a friend and Kaneda had offered the "Ultra A-class" assassin of Outlaw Star. She had looked odd in the outfit, but it certainly fits now. Twilight Suzuka stands 5'8" with a slim build. She has very pale skin, long black hair bound up into a ponytail, and dark brown eyes. Her costume consists of a white kimono with red trim and a red obi (belt), and an orange shawl draped over her shoulders. She can now pass as her new daughter's older sister.

"Further investigation may be delayed, as the majority of Sunnydale Police Department have been implicated in a massive corruption case."

I don't know Larry's last name so I picked the first Larry I could think of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is very troubling. The extent of damage and loss of life. The loss of the Library."

"I guess I should start." says Kaneda, "I'm the only person who knows how BIG a problem we have."

Kaneda pulls out a detailed chart from one of his scroll cases. The chart apparently lists every costume he sold Ethan, listed by name and series. There are over 200 costumes listed and over half have been checked in the SOLD box.

"Almost 2 weeks ago, I met Ethan Rayne at Tanaka's R & I shop. It's a place that makes fake art, artifacts and furniture for people who want to look very rich, but aren't. I mentioned my cosplay costumes and we decided to work together to create a memorable Halloween. I'm a mage specializing in talismans. My costumes have talismans designed to help the wears play the part. In a Star Trek costume, the wearer would play Jean-Luc Picard better than Patrick Stewart. It also leaves behind a few bonuses. A detective gains better deductive abilities. A pilot gains better reflexes. Nothing harmful or malicious. (notices looks) I use them on myself!'

'I didn't know Ethan was a chaos mage. Mixing magic is bad as you saw last night. I guess, the reason our costumes became permanent is Ethan wanted to get back at me for making Buffy ditch his stupid Princess costume. Good thing too, a Princess wouldn't have lasted long last night."

"I knew Ethan in my younger days, when I was more rebellious." says Giles, "He was into several nasty habits, including demon worship and devotion to chaos. The original spell would have disappeared leaving a few lingering memories, but the bloody moron decided to create a super-version using your rather impressive costumes. That plus the wards has caused enough chaos to give seers migraines for the next thousand years."

"I made the chart to see how successful my costumes were" says Kaneda cutting in, "Some were harmless, like Makoto from NGE. Human with a few skills. Some were medium, such as the Naruto character I sold Dawn (nervous at the pins she's holding), and some were insanely dangerous such as Infurita from El Hazard. A woman who can vaporize cities. Fortunately, only the people in this room got permanent bodies and memories. The rest are just got cosmetic changes and minor improvements to there physical and mental."

"Have you noticed any changes in your Slayer powers?" asks Giles

"I broke my desk this morning." says Buffy, "I guess my Slayer dojo mixed my superspy bod."

"We all got a few abilities" adds Xander, "It's the memories and new face I could do without."

"If you didn't have Naraku's 50 years of experience and the memories of the demons, you wouldn't be able to stay in human form." notes Kaneda.

"Human form" inquires Buffy, while the group looks confused.

"Naraku is the product of recombinant demon sorcery. Basically, millions of demons merged to form a uber-demon. In demon form he looks like a amalgam of different demon parts."

Xander holds up a hand, which morph into a grotesque clawed green-scaled appendage of a demon with a red eye on the backhand, then reverts back to humanity.

"Gross." says Buffy, but at Xander's wince she adds, "Well you got some cool powers. You dusted Spike with that purple fireball."

Cordelia is wondering what Xander could do to her with demonic shape-shifting. Brianna legendary persona showing.

"I feel great, too" says Joyce, "but there are going to be problems."

"The fact that none of us resemble our old selves even on a genetic level."

"We don't have any ids. No records. We don't legally exist and people would accuse us of stealing the ID of others."

"Well I have my computer skills" says Miss Calender, "Plus Willow's, Cordelia's, (she smirks at the now sweating Giles) and if I'm not mistaken you now have computer skills."

"Oh Bloody Hell."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel's Apartment

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel had a very bad night. He was born in the year 1727 in Ireland. In the year 1753, Liam encountered the vampiress Darla in Galway who turned him. His sister called him an angel before he killed her, so he took the name Angelus. Angelus, Scourge of Europe, terrorized until 1898 when Gypsies cursed him with a soul for feeding on there princess. He lived like a vagrant for centuries until the Balance Demon Whistler told him to him a new Slayer named Buffy Summers.

Angel. Angelus. Childe of Darla, Grand Childe of Heinrich Joseph Nest, the Master of Aurelius. Sire of Drusilla the Mad, Sire of James and Elisabeth, Sire of Penn, Grand Sire of William the Bloody. The Demon with the face of an Angel, Most vicious vampire in known history,

He thought living in sewers, feeding on rats was lowest he could get.

He went out to find Buffy as the world went mad. He encountered numerous "problems".He got bit by a couple of miniature demons. Two women in skimpy leather blew up the street he was on. A 400 foot dragon nuked the sewers he was standing on. Stabbed by insane Catholic Priest with blessed blades. Kicked in the nuts by Peel-wannabe and nearly decapitated by a paper wielding librarian. Finally, he got stung by a huge swarm of demonic wasps

He now lies on a pile of pillows, covered head to toe in bandages like a mummy, with several medical blood bag nearby. There is stand with numerous painkillers and ointments.

"This couldn't get any worse" he says threw a swollen jaw. Never say those words on the Hellmouth.

A small creature walks into the room. It resembles a ball of thick brown fur with large eyes, tiny arms ending in three claws and equally small legs. It seems to float, emitting a high pitched squeak. Suddenly, it notices Angel and flies towards him.

There is an explosion and Angel is sent flying onto wall. A few seconds later, the smoking ensouled vampire falls out of the impression in the cheap plaster.

On the ground, tracked in by Angel's old shoes is a Japanese gaming card. KURIBO. Dark/Demon/L1/ATK300/DEF200

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Watcher's HQ, London, England, UK

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quentin Travers sits at his desk looking over reports of the Hellmouth. Next to him a foul smelling herbal mixture used to treat the migraines of Dwarven Miners.

Quentin is a man of tradition, following the ancient rules of Watcher's Council, using the Slayers to fight the forces of darkness.

He has always had a dislike of Buffy Summers, the current Slayer, and her watcher Rupert "Ripper" Giles. They go against tradition. A slayer must be a solitary hunter, with no friends or family, just dedication to the hunt. The Watcher must be cold, training and giving orders to his Slayer. Quentin never considers Slayers to be anything other than soldiers and tools. The reason there is now a second slayer in Jamaica is do to the actions of an Alexander L. Harris.

Last night, the Council of Witches and the Ministry of Magic registered an immense magical surge from Sunnydale, home of active Hellmouth, Slayer Summers, and Rupert Giles. The surge rated a 12.6 on the GSRH scale and 8.9 on the Merlin scale. That much magical energy converted to nuclear would be in the 1000-1200 megaton range! Did he get any reports from Rupert Giles? No. Did he get any news on the Slayer? No. What did he get? 120 complaints, 3400 inquires, 243 damage reports, and a migraine.

"Sir, the Mages have lost track of Slayer Summers." says the idiot, a Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, "They think she's still alive, but another Slayer has appeared in Sunnydale."

Quentin stares at the nervous Watcher. The young by-the-book agent nearly cringes.

"The Ministry is sending Him to investigate."

"Send Sam Tsebuto and his Slayer to Sunnydale." orders Travers, "I want some Intel now!"

"Sir, are you...??"

"Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, I'm sending you as well. This will require extra help."

"Me? Thank you, Sir!"

Idiot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram & Hart LA Branch, Los Angeles, California

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram & Hart is a law firm to the human world, but is in relaity a far bigger entity, spanning across the dimensions. The Law Firm is where the demon community go in the modern world. The great finances acquired by century-old demons are managed by W&H accountants. If a demon or human mage wants to acquire certain dark artifacts, W&H does the searches and sets the rates. If a demon kills and/or sacrifices and/or eats a human, W&H pulls strings so it's covered up. If a person is selling there soul to a devil, W&H will draw up the contract. The Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart act as a counter to the PTB- Powers that Be, which control the champions of good and humanity.

Last night, there seers and artifacts detected a massive surge of mystical forces.

"Shit." says Lindsey McDonald.

The demon seers resemble short, thin men with bald heads, dotted yellow-green skin, and white pupil less eyes. There inhuman features include a third golden eye in there foreheads, claws, and pointed ears. They dress in dark green and black robes and hold black crystal spheres. That was what they looked like.

The demon seers in front of them have burst eyes, with blood pouring from there eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The back of there heads have blown out, showing brain and bone fragments. The once flawless spheres are now covered a spider web of cracks and are still smoking!

"There are humans that blow out from visions. " says Lilah Morgan, "but I've never heard of a Green Order Unkarran dying like this."

A tall man with average features, brown eyes, and short brown hair walks in. He hands each of the lawyers a letter.

"I heard the higher ups are hiring the Tarakans to investigate." adds Lindsey

----------------------------------------------------------------------

HST control, Pentagon, Washington, DC

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The United States Government have known about demons for a long time. Hostile Subterranean as they are known on Paper, have been handled by various groups.

There are vigilante groups that handle cities and towns. These people possess limited knowledge and firepower, but are best at handling local threats like vampires.

There are branches of FBI, CIA, and NSA that investigate paranormal phenomenon and secret branches that "handle things".

There are organizations, both public and private, that handle major problems the government can't be involved with.

HST control is the government group pushing for the Initiative project, a HST capture, analyze, and neutralization project they have been trying to put in place in the Hot Zone, Sunnydale. There plans have been hampered by the Mayor Wilkins and his legal and government connections. Now, in one night the balance has shifted.

"Reports are confirmed. There was two massive surges of energy last night. The end result is the creation of metahumans and possible Sub-Ts, it also resulted in the death of Mayor Wilkins and his limiters."

"We send in our project, now?"

"There is a problem of other agencies have detected the massive shift in power and are sending there own agents."

"Not all of them deal with HST threats. This situation could rapidly spiral out of control."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Actual Hellmouth, Under Library, HS rubble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the Earth is the cavern that held the Master of Aurelius for 60 years. A cavern that rumbles and glows slightly with an evil red aura. The broken rock glows as if highly radioactive. The stone and dirt seems to pulsate with dark energy, like the beat of a demon's heart.

The reason the Master failed to open to the Hellmouth and became trapped is a vampire seal underneath the cavern. The ancient seal that keeps an army of prehistoric Turok-Han vampires trapped in another cavern. The Hellmouth itself is a center of mystical convergence, which like gravity warping spacetime, brings numerous dimensions together. The Sunnydale Hellmouth is not the only one, it's not even the only one in the states with another in Cleveland. It is the only active one, as only one Hellmouth can be active at a time.

The massive surge of energies last night has caused problems for the Hellmouth. Janus chaos, high order Talismanic, youki from demons, magic from Mages, ki and chi from fighters, psychic energies, divine power, etc.. all combined and melded with the Hellmouth's own field of power. When the powers collapsed, it was like an electromagnetic pulse. The metaphysical pulse "fried" every active magical element in Sunnydale. The Hellmouth is now extremely unstable and getting worse by the hour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within a hidden cavern, rests a mysterious castle. A castle of ancient Japan, that wasn't there to days ago and may vanish like smoke if it's master's desires.

A figure stands hidden in the shadows, clad in white fur, holding a pulsating purple light.

In front of him are twelve clay jars. Each jar is white with blue markings. Each is filled with a strange pulsating living mass, red-purple tissue and organs growing and shifting. The things within glow an evil crimson light, that fills the castle with shifting shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers Residence, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale

A few hours later

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Calender having retrieved her laptop from her apartment is working on creating new IDs with the help of Buffy and Cordelia.

"Man, am I bored." says Kaneda, "Hey Dawn, what do you say we go over to Sunnydale Park and get some training. "

"Wait a minute." says Mrs. Summers

"It's Ok, Mrs S." says Xander, "I'll go with them. I need to stretch my legs."

"Ah.. Xander." says Giles, before Miss Calender grabs his arm.

"Your not getting away that easy."

Giles flushes. Caught.

Kaneda grabs his staff/hidden sword and a bokken- wooden sword- he had carved while watching the hackers work on the computer. Dawn grabs her shurikan holder and straps it to her hip and packs her scrolls. Xander does need anything considering he is the weapon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rubble of Ethan's Costume Shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A trio of people have arrived at the exact center of last nights mystical explosion. They know this fact because they from the Ministry of Magic. One is young wizard with messy brown hair and glasses. One is a long red-haired girl who could pass as the old Willow's cousin. The last is a tall, red-haired boy with freckles. They all wear red and gold shirts, gloves, pants, and sneakers, all covered by duster-style jackets.

"So this it?" asks Glasses.

Th girl holds up a palm-size dark blue crystal ball. It shows three sets of symbols. One black, one red, and one green.

"This is were the original spell we cast and where it detonated. There were two casters with two separate spells, the main one is dead, while the minor one is completely transformed. There were 9 to 12 permanent transformed."

"So, where's the second caster?"

The girl makes a few motions and the black and red symbols vanish. A green "compass" forms and points to her left.

"I think there's a park that way."

"Our House's Smartest Girl can't read a map?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles from Sunnydale

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A black van has arrived at the outer limits of Sunnydale. The group inside considers of a man in his late 40 early 50s, a young woman with short dirty blond hair, a young brown-haired man with glasses, and a tall black man with a black cap.

"We're finally here!"

"I told you to be patient Colonel" says the blond, "The surge of energy that came from this place nearly fried our new hybrid sensors. It would have destroyed the weapons if they hadn't been so heavily shielded. This could be great (to the man in Glasses) what did your research uncover."

"The place was called 'Boca de Inferno' by the early settlers. The Mouth of Hell. In 1812, the Sunnydale Mission was swallowed by an earthquake. In 1899, Sunnydale was founded by Richard Wilkins and was later governed by his son Richard Wilkins the Second and his grandson Richard Wilkins the Third. Strange thing is they all look alike and the dates don't quite match. Such as 1903 - Richard Wilkins marries Edna May. Major earthquakes in 1937 causing massive loss of life. A murder-suicide in '55. A lot of strange phenomenon, which seems out the X-Files, happened in the last 2 years."

"The Usual, huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A Plane from England

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce is not in a good mood. He's was happy to get an important assignment, but now he's upset.

The Council has a lot of old money and a lot of investments.

The Heads of the Council, like Travers, get to fly on private planes.

There Second-in-Commands and Special agents got First Class Airline. Great seats, movies, champagne, caviar, the works.

Field Watchers get Second Class. Average seats and features.

Junior Watchers get Third Class. The cheap seats.

He got Fourth Class, being shipped with the luggage and on a poultry shipment plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneda is practicing with his bokken, perform kata after kata. Finally, be performs his vacuum blade which cuts a trash can in half.

Dawn has wood and paper targets hanging from several trees. Dawn throws toothpicks into the direct center of each, every time, while hanging upside down from another tree.

"I would take to a bar to win a few bets, " says Kaneda, "but 1. your too young and 2. all the bars are either burnt down or closed for repairs."

"Did you notice, that people are beginning to leave Sunnydale?" asks Xander, who is using a stick to practice, "I saw at least 12 families leaving."

"I got a couple of theories." says Kaneda, "Maybe the Mayor's death or the magical pulse broke what ever spell is on this town. People are no longer attracted and blinded into being tools and victims. My other theory is my costumes made enough people aware and gave them enough common sense to leave."

"530... 535...Would explain why the police got canned....575" says Dawn as she hits 5 separate targets, dead center, for the 115th time.

"If there was a way to seal the Hellmouth permanently, I'd leave too!" says Xander

"Where would you go?" asks Kaneda.

"Maybe Europe, see the land of tweed or Rome, where Buffy has always wanted to go. Maybe Japan, I know the lingo well enough."

"Maybe just LA or San Fran" says Kaneda, "We're almost weird enough to live there."

The three pause, then begin to laugh. Dawn nearly falls out of her tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meioh's Rare Finds

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meioh's RF has supplied mystical relics to Sunnydale's human and nonhuman nightlife for 120 years. Mystical Potions, Talismans, Relics, Books, and magic ingredients hidden amongst Souvenirs, New age, furniture, and pawned goods.

Basilisk tooth, CF Heartstring, powdered Unicorn horn, Phoenix eggshell Manticore venom, Thestral hair, werewolf tooth, Baku blood, Asakku bone, and several others all destroyed. There rare magical properties rendered useless.

25, 350 charms destroyed. 13, 550 wards burnt. 78 magic books destroyed. All beyond any possible repair.

Normally, Mr, Meioh resembles an elderly man with long white hair, a long beard, and green eyes. He usually dressed in black and green robes with old fashion spectacles.

Mr. Meioh is now in his true Histausroth demon form. This demon is fairly harmless if your alive, since Histausroth feed on decomposing flesh and rotting vegetation. They have been known to eat human corpses in there home mountain range. Mr. Meioh doesn't since half the dead are foul-tasting vamps. He stands a 4 meter tall cockroach demon with a dark mottled green exoskeleton with pink spots and large black eyes. It still possess the long hair and beard, except it's now a shade of green-white. It's really hard to keep a business when you resemble a giant bug.

Another demon walks in, this one clad in a cloak to hide it's features. It's humanoid with burst orange skin, three forehead ridges, and red-yellow eyes. It also has sharp claws and fangs, pointed ears, and dark yellow dread lochs. It holds a grey medallion with a cracked gemstone in the center.

"It's not the products fault! No, I don't have replacements." he repeats for the 28th time. All the disguise/illusion charms he sold got fried last night and now they want shudder refunds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Morgue

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two coroners in white aprons and plastic goggles are examining a mutilated body.

"Subject: Principal Snyder. Subject was found upside down in a sewer with a pole rammed up his ass"

The coroner goes to into graphic, gory details. He describes decapitation, eyes eaten by rats, organs consumed, acid burns, foreign objects, and other nasty details. Finally, the coroner pulls out a Big rubber stamp and brings it down hard on the report.

GANGS ON PCP

The second coroner then pulls out the next corpse. A young man with shirt brown hair and brown eyes. Suddenly, the man vamps out going into full game face, then goes poof as the corner stakes it with a pencil. The second coroner looks at the first, who nods. The second Coroner grabs the corpse's file and drops it into a oddly placed paper shredder.

"What file?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer's Home

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is crazy! I thought it would take a lot more effort to create new identities, but the Mayor already had a system in place. Lists of foreign contacts, CIA software, INS backdoor, Medical connections, the works." says Miss Calender, "Just fill in the blanks and system will spit out a 'fully legal' ID."

"It's a good thing the system was inside a hidden bank computer." says Buffy, "With nearly all of Mayor's assets blown to pieces."

"I appears the Mayor was behind most of the problems in Sunnydale." states Willow, "The strange thing is some of these records go back nearly 200 years!"

"Richard Wilkins first, second, and third." says Buffy, "Anybody else getting wiggly."

"So what names have you picked?" asks Giles changing topic.

"Koharu" says Miss Calender, smirking at Japanese name for early autumn; Indian summer, "Koharu, Nancy. Koharu, Suzuka. Koharu, Tenten. Two Japanese-Americans and a Japanese-Chinese adopted. Xander L. Harris is now Kage Kokoro. A Japanese man who moved to the US after his parents will killed in industrial explosion. Willow is now Yomiko Book. I'm now Janna Windgrates from England. Cordelia Chase is now Brianna Chase, Cordy's distant cousin from Atlanta. Harmony Kendall is now Christine Rose . You and Oz are still themselves."

Miss Calender clicks a few more buttons.

"The packages of IDs will arrive tomorrow."

"What about our old lives." asks Willow, looking worried while reading a small novel.

"Joyce and Buffy Summers will be declared victims of the riots. Xander Harris will have runway from his abusive home taking a neglected Willow Rosenburg with him. Cordelia will have escaped to LA to avoid her Parent's legal and IRS problems. Harmony and Miss Calendar will also be considered a victim of the Sunnydale Halloween Riots. I've injected a combo worm/virus into the banking computers. It design to transfer our accounts to foreign banks and back to US under our new names. It will also wipe out evidence and several accounts that belong to Sunnydale's 'nightlife'."

"That's bloody brilliant " says Giles.

"Well, you do know both my halves."

"Can I say 'Eww'." says Buffy

"I meant he knows both me and Integra, Buffy"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden in the darkness of the mysterious castle, there is the sound of breaking pottery. In front of a white-clad man, six figures rise illuminated by the purple light in the man's hand . They stand tall in the darkness, purple slime dripping from there bodies as a purple miasma of poisonous gas grows. Three are female, three are male. The only other things that can clearly be seen is long white hair and glowing red eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 4 The Fall 012805

01/28/05

Refer to Chapter 01 for Disclaimer and Author Notes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 04:The Falling

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers Residence, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale

Saturday, November 01, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been wondering about something, Giles?"

"About what Buffy?"

"If we were the only permanent cases, then why are there still people running around acting like there costumes."

"Best guess. They still possess the memories, skills, and traits of there costumes, so they still believe themselves to be there characters. Eventually, the magic and confusion will drain and there original personalities will assert themselves."

"What if there like Neo Nun Harmony?"

"Then, there brains will be working for once."

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Giles opens the door to reveal FedEx™ delivery man holding several large sealed boxes.

"Delivery for a Rupert Giles from London, England." states the man, who has short brown hair and strange green eyes, "Please sign here."

Giles signs the papers and takes the packages inside. He uses a large knife to cut the seals and slides the contents onto the kitchen table. The contents are books, old leather bound books straight out of a museum. Buffy notes the titles of the books are somewhat strange, or would be if she didn't live in Sunnydale.

A Manual of Necromancy

Charms for the Enchanter

Practice Transfigurations

Summonings for the Magician

A Wizard's Encyclopedia of Alchemy

Giles holds the last book tightly in his hands. The title of the old red leather book reads in gold, PORTAL CODEX.

"Why those arrogant, little pillocks!"

"What did the tweed society do now?" asks Buffy skims threw "Charms for the Enchanter"

"They sent me books for first year mages!" says Giles, "I have... had these Books at the Library!"

"and the one your white knuckling??"

"It's an ancient text about portals and gateways, such as Hellmouths. It's something Watcher's read as rookies!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneda, Xander, and Dawn are cleaning up the shattered targets, when they hear a voice and turn to see four newcomers. The Sunnydale Trio can sense the magic radiating from the teenagers. The teenagers followed the orb and can sense the magic warped around the three fighters.

"Who are you, guys?" says a cautious Dawn, holding a couple of toothpicks between her fingers.

"Hello" says the oldest girl with a British accent, "My name is Hermione and this is Ron, Ginny, and Harry."

"Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Harry James Potter?"

The Students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry stare at the messing looking man.

"Bloody Hell" says Ron, "How did you know that, mate. I don't have any American relatives."

Xander and Dawn also look surprised.

"My charms. They allow me to retain knowledge and skill from my costumes." he explains, "I bought several pieces of clothing last time I was in England. One old man sold me some clothing he said belonged to a roguish Wizard. Clothing that belonged to Sirus Black."

"What!?!"

"Sirus Black Born 1960. Died June 1996 in the Department of Mysteries. Hogwarts: 1971 - 1978, Gryffindor House. Nicknames: Padfoot after his Animagus form and Snuffles. In 1980, he was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, when in reality he was framed by friend-turned-Deatheater Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. In 1993, he escaped Askaban after seeing Wormtail in a Daily Prophet article about the Weasleys' trip to Egypt. "

"So... So you retain his memories." says a shocked Harry, "his skills??"

"Not completely. Unlike last night's fireworks, my spells only leaves traces. I may have the magical ability of a Black, but I don't have his wand or enough 'physical' training. I only possess the minimal amount of memories like an short auto-biography. I also don't possess Sirius Animagus form because I don't have the same spirit or the magical modifications."

"Oh" says Hermione, while Harry and Ron look confused, "He has some memories, but doesn't have Sirus' body."

"Hey Charmer!" says Dawn to Kaneda, "Care to explain??"

"There is a magical society of witches and wizards. There society is hidden from Muggles- non-magical people- and they live parallel to muggle society. While Muggles study math and science, wizards study Arithmacy and Potions. While Muggles use cars and planes, Wizards use brooms or teleport. While Muggles have police and governments, Wizards have Aurors and the Ministry of Magic.'

'In 1970s, a dark wizard believing in wizard pureblood supremacy began to gather followers and started the Years of Terror. The wizard was named Voldermort and the followers were called Deatheaters. They were the Wizarding world's version of Hitler and the Nazis. Killing and torturing Muggles and Muggle born Wizards, spreading fear like terrorists. Then a prophecy was found..."

"Oh no." says Xander, "Prophecies are always Bad."

"It stated that the son of two enemies that had escaped him would lead to destruction of one. Voldermort found out about the birth of Harry, son of James and Lily Potter, two members of the Order of the Phoenix. The OotP is an organization dedicated to stopping Voldermort. The same night Sirus was arrested, Voldermort attacked the Potters. He used Killing curse to kill James and Lily, but when he tried to kill infant Harry the spell was reflected leaving a lightning-shaped scar (pointing at Harry's forehead). Voldermort's body was destroyed, but his spirit roamed. The Wizarding World celebrated calling Harry a Hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Told yah." says Xander.

Kaneda and Harry then describe what has happened from when Harry started school and faced Quirrell/Voldermort's attempts to steal the Philosopher's Stone to the lose of Sirius at The Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

"So why are you here?" asks Dawn, "I'm guessing it has something to do with last night."

"Every since Voldermort's return, the Wizarding World has been Nervous." understates Hermione, "The Ministry has passed new rules giving Dumbledore's Army semi-Auror capacity. Last night's activity spooked them enough that they three of us here. Harry decided to join us as well. They'll probable send Aurors from Salem as well."

"Salem...?" asks Dawn remembering Giles' books.

"Don't ask." replies Hermione and Kaneda.

"Sending us here was not a good idea." replies Ginny, "A Pulse of 12.6 on the GSRH scale is massive, it damaged all magic for miles. You would have the same luck with your wand if it was broken and wrapped in Spell-o-Tape."

"Hey!" says Ron blushing, "It saved me from that fraud Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Who?" asks Xander

"A Bloody Idiot who was our Second year Defense Against The Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. He wrote a lot of books about his adventures, but he has a flaky fake. He used Memory Charms to erase memories and steal the credit for the adventures. When he tried to erase my memory, it backfired because my wand was broke."

"Not as bad as our substitute biology teacher, Miss French." says Xander, "She turned out to be a 7 foot Mantis demon that wanted to mate with her students , then eat them!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase Estate

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia Chase, now Brianna Chase, is sorting threw her clothing, jewelry, and valuables.

She's glad her parents aren't home and knows they won't be with upcoming IRS and Legal charges.

She uses gloves to place all silver and mostly silver valuables in the "To Pawn" pile. She also puts the engraved regalia in a separate pile from the "Keep" pile.

"One Halloween and my life goes weirdsville. At least I'll pass Science and Shop." rambles Cordelia, "I wonder if Xander can help me feel better. Bad Cordy. Stop thinking like over sexed half-were cheetah. Damn why didn't anybody dress as Seance or Genn!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Other scenes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy with messy dark brown hair is typing at his computer. Around him are sci-fi posters, movies, and robot models surround him. Some of them were even bought off Kaneda back in LA. The boy is now using his new found skills to buy a few new accessories.

Accessories such as guns, ammo, and high explosives. BAT rounds. M-203. HK69. 40mm grenade. The Anarchist Cookbook. He also buys several packs of ball bearings.

He uses his new hacking skills to pay for the goodies. What's strange is instead of a paranoid gaunt or a smug superior or a gun-happy maniac, he has a very cold look. The only show of emotion is a faint ghost of a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In several bedrooms, several golden items rest where the owners discarded them. There owners are now playing games like veteran pros and going to old museums. They retain the memories, but possess there own untainted wills. The Items glow a gold flame, while emitting sparkling sand-like particles

Thousands of years ago in another realm, the ruler of a great empire feared a coming invasion. His priests knew of a magic which would grant them power of gods and demons. The Head Priest had Kuru Eruna, a village of tomb crafter turned thieves, slaughtered and there flesh and bones melted down with the gold used to create seven mystical items. The energy of the trapped souls, unable to move on or be reincarnated, opened the gateway between worlds. The Priests used the seven items to call forth the Forbidden and destroyed the invaders with a single attack.

Last night, the powerful supernatural forces reacted with several items, with each charm on every piece. Nearly a thousand souls were taken and trapped with the gold and now the strong magical bonds are breaking. The dark magic is being released and monsters that were once fiction are now given life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In one of Sunnydale's numerous graveyards, within the walls of a concrete mausoleum, a cadre of vampire and demons rest after a disastrous night.

The first is a vampire with wavy brown hair and a leather jacket. His name is Douglas and he is one of Spike's two surviving vampires. He nearly got decapitated by an black haired insane nun with a katana. If he hadn't slipped on a discarded candy bag and the spell didn't end, he would be on the wind heading for the desert.

The second is other survivor is a vampire with long greasy black hair and a black duster. Mike is currently missing an arm. He got too close to girl with a very large gun. The highly flammable demon-possessed corpse had to jump into a kiddy pool!

The third is a muscular humanoid demon with red eyes, lumpy scaly skin, thick claws, and a thick horn covered forehead. It's name is Angelo, which is the reason it moved to Sunnydale from it's Brazilian underworld. He ran to America after consuming his mother for giving him that name! He's currently regenerating it's tail after some giant robot stepped on it, like a common lizard! It's also healing it's organs after some schoolgirl with armbands and long red hair sent him flying threw a brick wall!

The fourth is a member of the Deadrot. They are actually dark purple demonic plant/fungi that infects and animates corpses. The current host is tall man named with dark red-purple eyes and short black hair. He wears untucked shirt, loose jeans, and old leather shoes. The Deadrot has two major weaknesses: Fire and Music. It was looking for new host, when a bright haired girl flew by, resulting in him being hit by a stray fireball. He was knocked into the yard of party, where some woman was singing some foreign song called "Konya wa Hurricane". The Deadrot managed to drag itself down a manhole.

The fifth and final demon has dark blue skin and yellow pupil less eyes with the rest hidden in a black hooded robe. The demon known as Sor also carries a twisted staff with a dark blue gem headpiece. He looks singed with several nasty burns. It had been traveling the sewers to reach a hidden tomb, when the tunnels filled with fire. He managed to erect a weak shield, but it still lost it's prized spell book. It's funny to watch a grown Marathi demon cry..

Suddenly, the metal door to the crypt is blown off it's hinges. A figure with white hair stands in the glare of the sun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers Residence, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow Rosenburg, now legally Yomiko Book, is reading. Book instead of Readman, she notes, people would recognize the heroine of manga and anime, but Book makes them think she's a fan. She's more than a fan, she lived the life of Yomiko Readman.

Willow/Yomiko remembers training to become a Paper Master. The death of her love and don his glasses. Her bosses the Gentleman and Mr. Joker. The adventures with Nancy and the Drake. The battles with the Bug-man, the Glider King, Sanjo, and Garada. Her friends the Paper Sisters of Three Sister Detective Agency; Anita King, Maggie Mui, and Michelle Cheung. Her close friend, the author Nenene Sumiregawa. She remembers all the books Yomiko has read. Books which filled her apartment building, every room, floor to ceiling. Books which consumed most of her paycheck and earned her "most valuable customer" at every book store from Jinbouchou to Tokyo. Willow loved reading books and researching to help Buffy and the Scoobies. Yomiko LOVES books with a near sexual Passion.

Willow notices a passage in the book about Family. Her parents, Sheila and Ira Rosenburg, are both workaholic psychologists. They never have time for her and she thinks she was an psychology experiment half the time. Her first real friendship began with a young boy and a yellow crayon. At first it was her, Xander, and Jesse. Then, her, Xander, Buffy, and sometimes Giles. Now, things have changed again, except the desire to keep strong bonds. They are her family. Willow concentrates and a sheet of paper in her hand folds itself.

She holds up an Origami crane. If a man folds one thousand paper cranes, the gods will grant him his wish. "I have what I wished for."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Park

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor heroes are sitting at a bench with the three Scoobies. The Hogwarts students are fascinated by the numerous adventures of Muggles on the mouth of hell.

"For the Record" says Ron, "You nearly got eaten by a teacher, possessed by a Hyena, saved the Slayer from drowning, saved the Class snob from becoming Mrs. Frankenstein, and dated an Incan Mummy! (Xander nods) Blimey and you're the 'regular' one."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Xander." says Dawn, balancing toothpicks on her finger tips.

"Thanks Dawn Patrol." says Xander with a smile.

"Remember what I say about parallels?" asks Kaneda, "Harry is the Chosen One like Buffy. Hermione is the brain of the group like Willow. Ron is the heart like Xander. Ginny is Ron's little sister and Dawn is almost a little sister to Xander. Heck. While we had the bad ass vamp Spike, you guys have Draco Malfoy. Same hair, accent, and attitude."

"The heart?" asks Ron, while his friends smile. Dawn looks a little upset at the "little sister" remark.

"You supported and helped Harry in his adventures." replies Kaneda, " In the giant chess game, the Chamber of the Secrets, etc... you were always there for him and Hermione."

Suddenly, four more figures arrive dressed in black and military fatigues.

"Not again." says Kaneda with a frown, "Let me introduce you to Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

The members of SG-1 stare and Kaneda replies, "as for how I know, another party back in August involving fatigues belonging to a Lt. Colonel Adam Kawalsky."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Castle Underground

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master Naraku."

The man in white, the dread Demon Lord Naraku looks upon his Six Warriors.

The First is a predator dressed in a black shirt and black pants, with black gloves and shoes. This man's hateful, slitted eyes are peach-colored. He has shoulder-length, bone white hair which lies on his shoulders artistically. His physique is rather willowy

The Second is dressed in the dark suit of a gentleman and businessman. A man of old nobility and power. This gentleman's trusting, slanted eyes are the color of the evening sky. He has waist-length, milky white hair which is in a style that reminds you of the petals of a flower. His physique is very angular.

The Third is dressed in an untucked white shirt, black leather pants, and boots, covered by a black leather jacket. He also has gold loop earrings. The term "pirate" comes to mind when you first see this man. His body is notably athletic. He has waist-length, wavy, bone white hair bound in one large ponytail. His narrow eyes are smoke gray and glow fascinatingly.

The Fourth is a woman dressed in an untucked white shirt and skintight red leather pants. She could be modern or Renaissance by her style. The term seductress comes to mind when you first see this woman. Her body is very athletic, but still retains sensual curves. She has hip-length straight hair the color of snow. Her eyes are a shade of green that seems to slow in darkness.

The Fifth is an Ice Queen dressed in a flawless business suit and an aura of authority. The lady is a woman of both beauty and power. A cold beauty that heats the blood and freezes the soul. She has shoulder length platinum blond hair done in shallow curls. Her eyes are cold blue like frozen gems piercing the spirit.

The Last is a young Asian girl of seven dressed in a white kimono. The girl is a young beauty. A soulless vessel hidden with an innocent form. She has long white hair done with pale lotus flowers. Her eyes are pools of darkness, black mirrors that draw in a persons soul like an abyss.

"State your names."

"Kaimetsumaru." says the first with a scowl.

"Daishiromaru." says the Gentleman

"Tenma" says the Pirate with a smirk.

"Shizuka" says the seductress with a smile.

"Alexandra" says the Ice Queen with a British accent.

"Shirayuri" says the girl without emotion.

"Who do you obey?"

"You, Master Naraku!" the six say as one.

"Then go and Obey."

A massive storm of thick purple miasma erupts and swirls around the six, and with a crack the storm blows away leaving Naraku alone.

Within Naraku's palm, the Shikon no Tama pulsates with malicious power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Summers Residence

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rupert Giles sits at a table looks threw his texts, while Jenny (Miss Calender/Janna Wingates) works tying up lose ends.

Giles wonders about his relationship with Jenny. At first they were opponents, his old world (technophobic)nature opposing her new age technology. Then they worked together against Moloch the Corrupter, sealing away the cyber demon. He tried to get to know her, but it turns out he didn't really know her. On the other hand, his other half Walter has known Jenny's other half all her life. He knows nearly everything about Integra, only surpassed by the Midion vampire Alucard. From her birth to the battles with the Incognito and Millennium Group. He wonders were they will go from now.

Giles looks down at the mono-filament wires on his gloves. He remembers fighting along side Alucard during the War and using the strands of metal to cut ghouls to pieces. Giles was known as "Ripper" in his youth, but Walter was the "Angel of Death." He doesn't know were there relationship will go, but he knows her will be there for her and protect her.

Jenny wonders about his relationship with Giles. She was born Janna Kalderash, a Gypsy trained in her people's mystical arts and the modern world's technology. She was charged with a duty to prevent a curse from being broken. In 1898, the vampires Darla and Angelus visit Borsa Romania. Darla kidnaped and Angelus killed a gypsy girl, a favorite of her clan. The gypsies, her people, gave his soul back with a gypsy curse. The curse was designed to make Angelus suffer by giving him a conscious, make him regret and feel horror at all crimes he committed. There was loophole in the curse, one moment of pure happiness and the curse would break and the soulless monster Angelus would rise again.

She came to Sunnydale to watch over ensouled Angel. She found the Watcher Rupert Giles, his Slayer Buffy Summers, and a small group of close friends. In time, she wanted to be apart of the group and she wanted to tell Rupert about herself. The truth about her heritage and her mission, against the orders of Elders.

Jenny's other half, Integra Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing know's Giles' other Walter since birth. She remembers everything from her short childhood to shooting her traitorous Uncle Richard to nearly being Sacrificed. She remembers Integra's unwavering determination, strength, and commitment. She remembers Walter's unbreakable loyalty and her strange bond with the vampire Alucard. She silently makes a promise to prove her worth like Integra did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Park

A few hours later

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we can stay at your place,. tonight?" asks Harry

"No problem." says Dawn, "and if any snake-faces enter Sunnydale, they will be exiting in several dozen pieces."

"Figurative or Literal?" asks Hermione

"In this town, Literal." says Kaneda, "Either by us or the nightlife."

A few meters away, SG-1 is having an argument.

"Please.. Carter. You can't believe this crap."

"Well Colonel, Kaneda seems to have a plausible explanation."

FLASHBACK

"This world is older then any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology it did not begin as a paradise; for untold eons demons walked the earth they made it their home, their hell; but in time they lost their purchase on this reality and the way was made of for mortal animals, for man. Now all that remains of the old ones are vestiges… certain magics, certain creatures." Dawn explains, "I'll have to ask Giles if I did it right."

"Demons??" says a disbelieving Jack.

Kaneda steps forward and enters lecture mode.

"Demons are simply creatures that walked the Earth before mankind. They came to this world from other realms, then most were driven off. The Goa'uld are alien brain parasites. Magic is simply what changes reality and is beyond human science to explain. To the people of Abydos, Ra and his lot were gods. Portal to other dimensions are not that different from Stargates."

"I guess that makes sense." says Daniel

"Indeed." says Teal'c, "There are many legends among my people, such as The Unas. The First Hosts."

"Sunnydale rests on one of several convergences of forces, where the barriers between dimensions are weak. There access points to other realities, known as Hell dimensions. The energies produced by these points attract the remaining demons like crack to a druggie. Some demons try to open the gateways, so humanity would be destroyed and the old ones would return. These portals are called Hellmouths."

"Boca de Inferno." says Daniel realizing the significance.

"Alright! Alright!" says Jack, "That still doesn't explain last night!"

"Last night, a mage named Ethan Rayne decided to cast a spell, which would turn people into there costumes. I use charms in my costumes so the wearer will gain skills and abilities from there characters. Mixing magic is bad, VERY BAD! The numerous forces mixed with the Hellmouth's energy field and when it collapsed it produced the mystical equivalent of an EMP. According to our new friends, if converted to atomic, it would have been in the Gigaton range!"

"and they are?" asks Jack.

"It's a secret." says Kaneda with a fruitcake smile.

FLASHBACK END

"I mean Carter. Magic charms. What's next, animal...mail??"

Three separate owls swoop down from the sky and drop three scrolls into Kaneda hands.

Kaneda opens the scrolls and is shocked at what he reads. One is marked from Fillius Flitwick, Charms Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One is from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of the same school. The final scroll is a rather long legal document.

"I going to be busy for the next decade." says Kaneda

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summers Residence. Sunday, November 02, 1997

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning has arrived to the crowded Summer now Koharu home..

In the living room are Joyce, Buffy, Dawn, Jenny, Giles, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Harmony, Kaneda, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c.

Giles and Daniel spent half the night talking about ancient civilizations, mythology, and crypto zoology. Kaneda and Sam spent the night talking about theoretical physics and metaphysics. He also mentioned that the letters were about job offerings. Jenny talked between the two groups. Hermione and Willow talked about books, both classical and magical. "Hogwarts: A History" was a major topic between them. Teal'c practiced with Buffy, with help from Dawn. Ron and Xander decided to spend there time snacking. Cordelia spent the night looking very anxious, while Harmony helped make popcorn.

There is knock at the door, and Giles opens it to reveal the same creepy FedEx™ delivery man, this time holding nine large boxes.

Each package contains a set of documents. Wallets with complete Ids including Driver's license, medical insurance, social security, etc... There are deeds, bank records, medical records, school records, employment records, and other papers. There are also several computer CDs. Odd thoughts pass threw the minds of the Scoobies and SG-1.

How the hell did they get IDs of this quality!? thinks Jack, this is better than Black ops!

The people of Earth spend so much time on there name, thinks Teal'c, when it's more important to prove one's name.

Extremely high quality, thinks Sam, better than High School.

We are ones from a Top Secret Government base and they have better IDs!? thinks Daniel

I look way to cute in this picture, thinks Dawn., now Tenten Koharu.

When did they take this picture!? think Buffy and Joyce, now Nancy and Suzuka Koharu.

I'm still listed as a Nun, thinks (hah) Harmony/Christine Rose

Ooh a Library Card! thinks Willow/Yomiko Book

Better than my school picture ,thinks Cordelia/Brianna Chase, wish I was with someone.

My hair is a mess! thinks Kaneda/Jubei

I never wore that suit! thinks Jenny/Janna, and when was this taken!?

Why did Miss C pick that name!?! thinks Xander/Kage

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Limits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months ago, Buffy Summers was drowned by the Master, a 600 year old vampire known as Heinrich Joseph Nest. The Master had been trapped for 60 years and he used the Slayer's blood to escape. What he and prophets didn't could on, was Xander Harris reviving her with CPR. Buffy rose again and staked the Master.

For those few moments of death, the Slayer spirit left and hunted for another of the bloodline, another potential. It found a young black girl in the heart of Jamaica. A woman named Kendra who had been trained by her Watcher Sam Tsebuto, since she was discovered to be a Potential.

Unlike Buffy who is very unorthodox and has friends and family, Kendra was raised by the book. Taken from her family, trained by her watcher solely to fight vampires, and trained with the Slayer's Handbook.

She and her Watcher have arrived in Sunnydale at the request of the Watcher's Council. To investigate and to Slay as always.

Suddenly, there is sound of rushing wind and a streak of crimson light. Kendra's shoulder explodes in a spray of blood and the shocked Slayer falls to the ground. Kendra bleeding badly turns her head up and sees a strange woman holding a wicked knife. The woman standing about 5-foot-8 with an impressively proportioned figure. Her hair is dark blue and her cold eyes are a shade of magenta. She has a cruel smile and also has a handgun, a Beretta if Kendra remembers her lessons.

The woman then shoots Sam in the chest three times. Kendra can only watch as blood sprays from the wounds. The Watcher falls hard to the dry dirt.

"Why?" she asks her Jamaican accent thick and blood dripping.

"I want you to suffer before you die, Slayer."

"Who.. are you?"

"Koharu." she says before delivering a vicious rib-breaking kick.

As Kendra passes out from the pain, "Koharu" vanishes with the wind.

On a nearby rooftop, out of sight of any witness, the woman reappears. She pauses then a red-purple glow wraps around her and she morphs into her true identity, Shizuka.

"Let the games begin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/NKaneda will be leaving soon and Xander's role will be increasing.

Next ChapterNaraku's Incarnations obey Naraku's plan. The countdown to Sunydale's end begins.


	4. Chapter 5 Spider's Web 020605

See Chapter 01 for Disclaimer and Author Notes.

-

Chapter 05 Spider's Web

-

Wolfram Hart LA Branch, Los Angeles, California

-

Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan stand with Mr. Hamilton, a representative of the Senior Partners. They face a new business partner.

Alexandra Webb, incarnation of the demon lord Naraku, stands in her business holding a bodyguard off the ground one handed. The cro-magnon-like bruiser of a bodyguard stands 6-foot-7 and weights around 350 pound. Alexandra holds him with the ease of lifting Styrofoam, not straining in the slightest.

Around the Ice Queen and the Lawyers are the remains of other bodyguards. The remains are red snow, bloody fragments and broken pieces, shattered like porcelain. An eerie icy fog fills the room, streaming from the frozen remnants.

Alexandra's grabbing hand glows a faint blue and before the Lawyer's eyes the massive man's body withers. As the flesh collapses into mummified tissue, frost and ice forms on the dying flesh. As the process completes, she lets the frozen corpse fall. It shatters like red glass as it hits the floor.

"Now that the preliminaries are over." says Alexandra"It's time to begin business."

-

Actual Hellmouth, Sunnydale, California

-

Deep underground, beneath the rubble of Sunnydale High School and the Master's Lair, A cavern that rumbles and glows brightly with an evil red aura. The broken rock glows as if highly radioactive and slowly reaching meltdown. The stone and dirt seems to pulsate faster and faster with dark energy, like the beat of a demon's heart.

The Seal of the Turok-han is already gone, the prehistoric vamps below destroyed by the fiery rocks and mystical energies. There own demonic energies consumed by the Mouth of Hell. Arcs of energy crawl across surfaces and leap from wall to wall. The Dragon Lines (Leylines), the lines of force that control the flows of magic, slowly feed more and more energy into convergence.

The air of the chamber is filled with patterns of light and energy slowly collapsing upon themselves.

-

Watcher's Council HQ, London, England.

-

A man dressed in black with shoulder-length white hair walks towards the old style building.

In front of the building is the security guard Peter. The gray haired bearded man is dressed in a dark gray suit covered by a raincoat and a wide rim hat. He carries an umbrella with a hidden sword in the handle and a Beretta under his coat. His often reminds people of Sean Connery and is always pleasant. He has guarded Watcher's HQ for 20 years and has stopped several threats with his blessed silver rounds and magically enhanced sword blade. He and the other six guards secretly patrol the building in shifts.

"Who are you, mate" he asks the white-haired stranger, shifting secretly to pull his gun.

"Kaimetsumaru."

Noticing the man's slit peach eyes and feeling his danger sense screaming like a football game, Peter pulls his handgun. Kaimetsumaru is faster, grabbing the man by the wrist. With a sickening wet crack, the ulna and radius bones become open fractures. The bones of forearm pierce the skin, spraying blood and causing Peter to cry in agony. A brutal backhand silences the veteran with another loud crack. Kaimetsumaru leaves the guard in his blood and walks towards the building.

As he reaches the heavy wood doors, the incarnation simply rips them from the hinges and sends them over his shoulders. The doors hit a car across the street, nearly tearing it in half. The man doesn't make a sound as he enters.

Seconds later, the building is filled with sounds of gunfire, screams, and the sound of snapping bone.

-

Sunnydale, California, USAHours later

-

Kendra, the Vampire Slayer, slowly rises from a pool of crimson. The Slayer thought herself dead, and her heart had stopped twice, but the pain shows the nightmare is reality. Her Watcher, the man who was a father to her, lies dead in a pool of his own blood.

She drags herself towards a nearby closed gas station. She uses her remaining Slayer to break the cheap lock and walk in trailing blood. She finds what she's looking for under the cashier's desk. A red-and-white First Aid Kit that she grabs with determination.

"Koharu." says Kendra as she places the bandages over her torn shoulder"You''ll pay for this"

-

Abandoned Warehouses, Boston, Mas., USA

-

A young dark haired woman is fighting a group of demons in a warehouse. The demons are short, very muscular humanoids with heavy dark green scales, bloody red eyes, and several ridges of small horns. They resemble extreme devolved vampires dressed in black leather pants and jackets. The young woman is dressed in a tight outfit with a leather jacket.

"You won't escape us, street bitch" says the Leader with the longest horns"Kakistos is a fool for not learning of you."

"Bring it on, asshole." says the woman getting into a stance.

"We will. Unlike Vamps we like weapons." says the Leader as he pulls a Large handgun. The other demons pull sharpened link chains, pipes wrapped in razor wire, metal bats, and various knives. One even has a large machete out an army surplus store."There won't be enough of you left to feed a leech."

"I don't think so."

The woman and the demons turn to see the newcomer. He looks like a strangely attractive biker with long white hair done in a ponytail. The senses of the woman and the demons go crazy. They can feel an immense amount of power coming from the stranger.

"Hope you don't mind if I cut in, love." says the man with a grin"I have something special for these morons."

"Hah" says the Leader, a little nervous"Me and my gang would have left within a week, if we didn't detect the girl! We couldn't have her stopping our collection."

"Collection of human body parts, you mean." says the man as he pulls off his shades. Smoke gray eyes change In front the demons own. Pupil vanish and gray becomes flames reflected against polished dark silver. The man's bone white hair seems to flow in a wind that wraps around him.

The Leader pulls his gun and fires all 10 hollow point rounds at the supernatural biker. The bullets are stopped by a fiery red barrier that quickly shatters the rounds into tiny globules of molten metal. The man raises his hand and the gun turns red hot and shatters into fiery fragments along with the Leader's hand.

The one with the machete attacks, proving it's lack of intelligence. The steel blade burns away against the barrier like a blasted by plasma lances. The strange man delivers a palm strike to the demons chest. The demon is sent flying to the ground a few meters away and then seconds later, the chest cavity bursts like a fiery fragments.

"Enough tricks" says the man as his barrier disperses"Let's try the old fashion way."

The six of the remaining seven demons, those alive other than the Leader, attack together with sloppy teamwork.

The first's knife-wielding arm is grabbed and receives a elbow to the throat, a fist to the face, and a blow to the bridge of it's nose. The bone fragments pierce it's brain killing it.

The second attacks with razor-wired pipe, but a sweep kick knocks it off it's feet. The first's stiletto knife then penetrates it's skull.

The third and fourth attack together, both wielding steel bats corked with heavy metal. The Man simply flips over them and then jumps backward between them, deliver two backhanded punches to the back of the skulls. There is the disgusting sound of breaking bone, as the man seems to defy physics and flip back to his feet.

The fifth demon wields a strange weapon composed of two titanium crowbars connected by a heavy chain with sharpened links. The demon wields the weapon like an Hong Kong movie star, using them like nunchoku. What's funny is he makes Bruce Lee noises with it's gravely deep voice.

"There is always some martial arts nut." says the Man ducking the strikes with ease"Don't get me wrong I love watching Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and the Others." he continues ducking the now more energetic strikes. "but I hate these punks who think watching a few movies makes them experts." Within a lightning fast move, the man yanks the makeshift nunchoku out of the demon's hands.

The man then begins his martial arts routine and the demon proves to have slower reflexes. Tears appear in the leather, red-pink blood sprays when each cut is made, and there is the occasional sound of breaking bone. The demon backup farther and farther, then suddenly stops an inch from the thing's face.

"Don't you agree" he says tossing the nunchoku over the demon's head. The demon doesn't have time to react as the woman wraps the chain around it's neck. With a hard jerk and twist, the inhuman spine is broken and the sharpened rings of metal tear into the scaly flesh.

The sixth is frozen in fear. There is an ammonia-like smell from the shaking demon peeing himself. His only weapons are a military survival knife and several Molotov Cocktails tied to his thick leather belt. The man looks at the bottles of gasoline and then the girl. He raises his eyebrows and she smiles. With a faint shift in his demonic eyes, the oily cloths in the necks of the bottles ignite. The demon screams like a little "girl" before the bottles explode turning the demon into a living candle. The creature runs around for a couple minutes before collapsing into a pile of burning animal fat.

The Leader still clutching it's burnt stump take off running. It runs away from the warehouse along the shoreline.

The Man's hair explodes like an aura around him, his eyes completely changing. Steams of fluidic fire flow from his body into a small white sphere In front of him. As the streams of burning energy stop, the sphere explodes forwards like bullet leaving a trail of distortion and torn air. The sphere shoots straight at the fleeing demon like homing missile. There is an earth-shaking explosion and all that remains is a shower of crimson mist and charred bone fragments.

"Way cool." says the woman"Name's Faith, firebug, what's yours"

"Tenma."

-

Sunnydale, California, USA. Same time

-

Shizuka, Naraku's elite manipulator stands surrounded by seven corpses. The corpses are all clad in black hooded robes with silver masks. The only things separated them are there wands, sticks of various lengths and materials that lay next to there former masters. Shizuka arrived to find six of the seven dark wizards dead and one injured. The little group had been attacked by vamps last night and were unable to escape or attack thanks to the effects of "mystical EMP".

With a little pressure, she learned they were a bunch of racist wizards, called Deatheaters after there master's obsession with snakes. There Leader being a Dark Wizard name Voldermort. Shizuka notes the parallel between Voldermort and Adolf Hitler. Voldermort hates muggles (non-magical) and people with muggle blood, but his father was a muggle. Adolf Hitler hated Jewish people, but was the son of a Jewish banker. Deatheaters or Nazis, it's sill militant racism.

Shizuka cuts her palm open and drips her blood in a wide circle. As the circle is completed, it flares with a unholy red light. Unlike the Deatheaters, her magic born of many demon bloods is unaffected by the pulse's aftereffects. The body flow red and on each arm a glowing symbol can be seen, a red spider over a black skull with a snake in the mouth. The visible skin shifts to gray scales and the faces beneath the masks shift and change into something not quite human. They rise like zombies, no longer feeling Master's warnings, but there new Mistress' unholy commands.

"Murder. Torture. In the end, you were nothing but weak humans. Driven by fear, pain, and hatred. Now you feel no fear, no pain, and no hatred. You will simply Obey"

-

Another demension, a couple of hours later (Earth)

-

The Debara Nexus is a place between world. A Nexus is a bridge realm existing between various Earth and Hell dimensions. A place where time flow differently and civilizations rise and fall within a year. The Debara Nexus was originally founded 2500 years ago by demons fleeing the Ancient China. The strongest species were a race of insect-based demons known as the Debara. Over time, other demon species from China, Japan, and Asia arrived. The reptilian Hysaura from the Chinese sub-continent, Youkai (magical creatures) from Japan, and many others. Many humans and half-breeds were taken to Debara Nexus as slaves. Slaves for labor, for sport, and for breeding!

Time passes differently inside the Nexus' realm, for every day that passes in the Earth realm, one year passes in Debara. So 2500 Earth years equates to over 913 000 years. The two reason the demons haven't conquered other realms are:

1. Demons have an aversion of technology. Demons and Humans are natural enemies, since the beginning They lost their purchase on the Earth reality and the way was made of for mortal animals, for man. Man created technology and demons see technology as man's symbol of human power. Also, most demons have animal and/or magical connections so they rely on there natural abilities and ancient mystical forces, which don't mix well with modern science. An example from '33 is a demon summoned threw a power generator!

2. Demons (and humans) are born fighters. Arcane demons thirst for power. Animal-based demons follow there base instincts to mate and hunt. The ancient demons killed other demons and animals, simply to gain the abilities and traits of those they consumed. There are also racial hatred of different species, of humans, and of half breeds. The Demons of Debara Nexus have gone threw hundreds of thousands of battles and wars.

One day ago Earth time, One Year ago Debara time, the island/continent was ruled by three groups. The insect demons and older species of Chinese demons ruled by Debara Hyuuga, the Japanese Youkai and Hanyou (half-demons) ruled by Emperor Daikuromaru, and the other demons ruled by Daemon Thoteci. Now, the three demon lords are dead and a new demon sits on the Throne of Debara

Daishiromaru, Second Male Incarnation of the New Naraku, sits on the throne surrounded by a collection of mages, warriors, and slaves. He's dressed in ancient Oriental armor with a huge cape and the handle of a massive sword held in his right hand. The armor is ivory white with polished gold details. The cape is the color of blood detailed with gold silk. The sword resembles the blade of Berserk's Guts, except instead of rough iron, the massive blade is made of a black metal that seems to absorb all life and light. In his left hand are four glowing red spheres, each pulsating in sync with each other. When he traced Youki of demons to a gateway, he never expected to find so much power

There are 700 slaves, all female (I don't like Yaoi), ranging from the human ages of 30 to 15. They all resemble attractive athletic females dressed in Chinese silks or polished leather. The most human only have oddly colored hair, small fangs, and pointed ears. Others have slight ridges, unique skin coloring, or metamas on there foreheads in the case of the Chinese demons. The strangest, most inhuman demons resemble the works of HR Giger (think Sil and Eve from "Species" movies)

There are 1400 mages of various demon species. There dressed in either pleated robes or shamanistic bones and leather. Half of them carry elaborate mystical staffs and some of them hold leather bound books or ancient scrolls. There are several with amulets and several more with satchels filled with other magical items. The demon species range from oddly colored humans to part-animal creatures to necrotic walking corpses to completely featureless lacking even eyes or mouths. There are even two non-humanoids, one a giant red-black cockroach with long golden hair and a oily black mollusk with blood red eyes, twelve long tentacles and a leech-like mouth.

There are 2800 warriors, ranging from near human to part-animal, dressed in ancient armor. The armors range from Eastern Fantasy to Warring States Period of China (476 BC - 221 BC) to the Warring States Period of Japan (1467-1615)(a/n: The Japanese WS was named after the Chinese). They are armed in weapons ranging from Naginata to Dao to Tai Chi swords to Katana to Kunai. There is an immense arsenal of Asian weapons, some of them folded steel, some of them forged with magic.

Outside the Chamber is a massive dark Arena are 9100 non-human demons. The demons range from demonic dragons to horned beasts to giant felines and canines. The dragons range from 50 foot Red Westerns to serpentine Eastern Dragons to massive multi-headed fantasy dragons. They are lead by one super-massive dragon.

(1)It's a massive Oriental dragon standing 120 meters (394 feet) long with iron hard white scales, dark blue hair, and glowing eyes. It also has the five-clawed paws of Imperial Chinese Dragon. It's aura of power seems to warp the air around it and enable it's massive form float in the air, It doesn't possess the flame blasts of western mythology, but possesses a missile-like energy blast that can shatter mountains.

The horned beasts, which resemble giant Oni- Japanese horned demons, stand 2 to 20 meters (6'7 to 65'7) with iron-hard muscles, leathery skin, small horns, and long wild hair. They also have mouths full of sharp fangs and sharp claws on there hands and feet. Most are clad in tiger skins or leather armor.

The Oni King stands 50 meters (164 feet) tall with massive muscles, blood red skin, and long white hair. It also has sharp fangs with tusks, long horns, black lips, and fiery eyes. It's clad in loincloth of tiger skin, one large enough it must have taken thousands of tiger demons to make. It looks and is strong enough to crush tanks and aircraft like soft clay. It's thick armor-like hide and it's thick iron-like muscles make it virtually indestructible. The Oni King also has the ability to produce a firestorm from it's mouth that can cremate entire armies.

The canines resemble giant dogs, wolves, and multi-tailed foxes with white, black, or crimson fur. There leader is a ghostly white dog so immense, it's average fang is 4 meters long! The immense dog has red eyes, sharp short claws, and a tail that moves like cloud despite it's immense size. It also produces a corrosive Shouki, concentrated in it's claws and saliva. It's so power that spit wad would melt a platoon, bones included.

The felines resemble giant tigers and lions, with there Leader resembling a saber-tooth black liger (lion-tiger mix). It's two saber-like fangs are 8 meters long and it has nine fire-tipped giant tails. The flames that burn on the tips of it's tails and it's feet are special. The great cat cab choose it there harmless ice flame to hot enough to melt stone and metal. It seems to charge threw the sky, it's fiery paws walking on air.

Outside the Arena, is the rest of the army.

In the red sky above is ghostly symbol of giant spider. It pulsates with the four hearts in Daishiromaru's hand.

-

Sunnydale, California, USA. Same time

-

Buffy suddenly gets a very bad feeling. Not someone walking over your grave, but some giant Oni dancing on the grave, digging up her corpse and going necrophilia, then playing Canadian hockey with the granite headstone. The score: 6-to-1.

She pauses then turns to watch the others.

Xander feels very strange. He can feel the spider shaped burn on his back pulsate and burn, as if sensing something powerful.

Willow is training with Dawn. Dawn is showing Willow how to make exploding notes and summoning scrolls. The notes are pieces of paper with chakra spells written on the. There designed to explode after a period of time or by trigger. The scrolls have symbols written on them, each symbol summons a different weapon. You can pack a Slayer's lifetime supply of stakes in a roll the size of a newspaper!

Sam, Daniel, Giles, and Jenny are working on calculations. There trying to predict future problems with the Hellmouth. Currently, they are on the second bottle of Motrin™ and there eighth pot of coffee

Jack, Xander, and Teal'c are talking about various topics. Xander is talking about Sunnyhell's crap and what he saw in Giles' books. Jack is talking about his time in the service and on alien planets (the less classified ones). Teal'c is talking about battles with and against Apophis and his master Bra'tac.

Harmony is blessing silver and holy water, after Cordelia mentioned Harmony's bottle of spring water melting a vamp like acid.

Cordelia is avoiding the silver, while she uses a electronics kit to build a weapon. It looks like a pile of machine bits and electronics to most people. Sam was tempted to take a peak, but the Peebos are temperamental. There are few birdies in Sunnydale.

Joyce and Kaneda are practicing there sword kata in the backyard. Kaneda talks about the various anime characters he accidently brought to life Halloween night. Joyce is talking about Suzuka's adventures and her friends on the Outlaw Star.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are talking about the Hellmouth history, SG-1 learning about the Wizard world, Kaneda's anime, and the Legal problems. They also wonder if Kaneda will accept the teaching job at Hogwarts.

-

On a nearby Rooftop.

-

Shizuka sits on the roof of a neighbor's building watching Joyce and Kaneda in the yard and the others in the house. She's invisible except for faint spacial distortion broken up by the unseen wind. She hides her sound, her scent, and her youki from the preternatural senses of the people at the Summers residence and those in Sunnydale who retained the ability from All Hallow's Eve. If you could see her behind illusions and spiritual warping, you would see a sinister smirk.

Shizuka also feels the pulses of energy threw her spider mark. Unlike Xander who can't recognize them thanks to memory blocks and doesn't enjoy them, she knows what they are and rejoices in them. She knows they mean a new era of power, a new Dynasty in which she will be a Lady and Naraku an Emperor.

Fools. Only the one who bears the Master's Face would stand a chance. she thinks, keeping unnaturally silent. Just one of my attacks would reduce that house to scattered rubble and splinters, but my Master loves his games. Like a Spider he wants to draw them into his web of deceit before he drains the life from them.

She waits for her own pawns to arrive. The demon spirits she infused into those corpses will give them far greater power. More dark magic than there frail human forms could ever contain. She wonders how the young wizards will react to a enemy that will not stop unless completely destroyed.

Suddenly, she senses another surge of dark power several blocks away.

With a faint ripple, Shizuka vanishes with the wind.

-

The Home of David Anderson Jr. (2)

-

The home of the Andersen is quiet today. The father is working at a local business supply store. The mother is working as a secretary at Museum. The son, with school closed for an undetermined time, decided to go to his uncle's museum, then a friends for video games. He would normally avoid museums, but last nights weirdness left him with a lot of questions. The only person remaining is a small terrier, the family dog Sonic, who David was suppose to feed.

On the floor of a child's bedroom is a inverted pyramid-shaped puzzle made of golden pieces. Next to it rests a weird tri-color wig, a child-size leather outfit, and a deck of cards in a holster. There's also an odd machine meant to be mounted on the arm. The Item glows a gold flame, while emitting mots of light.

Suddenly, the room turns pitch dark as the puzzle's intense golden glow increases. It is like the Item is drawing in all light, all warmth, all life from the room to feed it's power. Phantasmic white blobs streak from the Item's eye-like center into the all-consuming darkness.

Seconds later, several sets of glowing eyes open, shining in the artificial night.

Outside the house, the building changes. The colors are drained leaving shades of grey and air becomes a sterile cold like a frozen tomb. The garden and lawn withers away leaving nothing but dust and parched earth. Sonic tries to escape the effect, but soon collapses into dust like vampire staked. What's the strangest is the metal objects and glass windows become silvery and reflective like mirrors, but don't reflex any living creature

-

The Hidden Castle. Hours later

-

Naraku power continues to grow as the power of the Hellmouth is channeled and focused by the Shikon. As the Hellmouth continues to bleed its energies, Naraku's Youryouku (demon powers) increases over and over. The air is thick with Naraku's shouki. The thick purple gases are so toxic every living thing for miles underground is dead. The dirt is sickly gray as even soil bacteria dies. Many weaker demon species and all vampires have been wiped out, reduced to dust. A strange ice cold wind blow across and around the building, filling the castle with the chill of the grave.

The New Naraku is different from the original who was born from a multitude of demons focused around a theif's heart. He possesses the knowledge and skill of Alexander LaVelle Harris. Xander as a outcast, spent a lot of time with tv shows and comics. Within those Naraku began to form new plans.

In the center of the complex, beyond the serpentine hallways, is Naraku in his true form. The chamber maybe an a immense hemisphere with the radius of 100 meters, but the form it holds is barely contained. The demon lord is a immense mass of pulsating purple flesh out of a thousand Lovecraft nightmares with a thousand tentacles and a thousand eyes. Parts of it's body resemble the legs of an immense spider, while others resemble centipedes, and others resemble bony claws. The pulsating living tissue glows with an Jyaki (evil aura) as the Shouli oozes from it's body. At the center of the mass is the upper body of Naraku with long arms and eight spider-like legs coming out of it's back, eyes glowing and the pulsating dark Shikon on his chest. On his back the spider-like burn, symbol of Onigumo and his human heart is gone.

Around him are the Saimyoushou-Insects of Hell. Naraku's demonic wasps are 10 times larger than nature's largest, the Japanese Hornets with blood red human eyes. These insectile creatures attack and sacrifice themselves for there master. They spy on Naraku's enemies and act as poisonous shields from attacks. They now await there Master to rise in his new form.

The chamber also contains the other six clay pots positioned around him at 12, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 O Clock (every 60 degrees). Each rests in a honeycomb-like cell of harden purple resin and semi-gelatinous slime. Creating an incarnation is easy enough, all a powerful demon like Naraku has to do is select the parts and allow them to grow in a pot of blood until they have there own forms. The clay is simply a vessel to hold the parts together, until the demon has gained a form of it's own. The first six Incarnations have great power, but other six are far superior and take longer to grow. They also wait for there master's rebirth.

-

Summer's Household, Sunnydale, California

-

"Avada Kedavra"

The young Gryffindors barely manage to avoid the terrifying green blasts. Kaneda, Tenten, and Joyce have no problem with there reflexes. Willow, Cordelia, Harmony, and Giles are far enough away to avoid the shots. SG-1 with there military training and after avoiding Jaffa and Staff weapons, know when to take cover. Buffy by reflex uses her phasing ability, which means the green magical shot only causes intense pain, instead of instant death. Xander was on the couch and was hit directly, but to the shock of the wizards, good and bad, h's not even hurting. Xander's flesh just ripples slightly, then solidifies again.

Harry turns to see seven black-robed Deatheaters wands ready. They are at the door and the now broken front window.

"Die Filth" yells the Leader with an insane amount of hate in his voice. "Avada Ked.."

The Scoobies, Gryffindors, and SG-1 respond with there own attacks.

SG-1 takes cover behind the upturned couch. Teal'c's staff blast sends the Leader flying, as two other Deatheater are introduced to Muggle firearms. Jack wishes he hadn't left his P90 on the kitchen table. What's strange is the blood from the bullet hits is darker and colder than normal.

Harry and his friends, the obvious targets, are shielded by Kaneda, Joyce, and Tenten. Kaneda's Otaku knowledge combined with Jubei's training knows how to protect. Joyce's motherly instincts with Suzaku's assassination history enable her to act without thought. Tenten, Genin of Konohakagure (village hidden in leaves), has done many D and C class missions, and has been trained in body guarding. Dawn retained everything that Tenten was. She throws two chakra-boosted kunai (heavy daggers) into the shoulders of the closest dark wizard. She also uses a third t snap the wand before it hits the ground.

Cordelia grabs her new blaster, while her Peebos provide cover fire. She wishes the power cell had more than six shots on stun. She also helps and protects Harmony, who left her gun and gospel bullets at home.

Buffy recovered from the black magic and seriously pissed off, dives into the floor using the powers which earned Nancy the name Miss Deep. She appears next to one Deatheater and delivers a brutal kick, one that dents the silver mask. The dark wizard's head makes a tear in the lawn. She then does a flip to break the dropped wand.

Willow throws a couple of her new exploding notes from a nearby desk. The paper wraps tightly, as if vacuum sealed, around the extended wands and hands of two racist wizards. The paper then explodes reducing the wand arms to cauterized stumps.

There is a pause, then to everyone's shocked eyes, the Deatheater get back up.

Harry is shocked that the Deatheaters don't cry in pain or shock, instead they rise from the earth. They have burns, bullet wounds, stab wounds, broken bones, and massive bruising, but they moves as if unhurt. There dark blood soaks there black robes, but they still rise.

Suddenly, Xander throws an arm forward which releases a pointed tentacle of dark red muscle. The tentacle pierces one of the Deatheaters and explodes out the back in a crimson spray. Buffy, her original side, is shocked at Xander killing a human, tho she can understand the military's "shoot first" attitude. Then she notices the scales and ridges on the thing's face, now that the mask is gone. The thing twitches then dissolves like a vampire, but instead of dust or ash it becomes crimson liquid and mist.

"Not human! Waste Them"

Two more staff blasts hit the Leader, one to the chest and one to the head. Jack is glad he let Teal'c carry his staff in instead of a assault rifle. The military grade bullets have little effect, except reducing mobility in the limbs. It dissolves before it hits the ground, hitting with splash.

Willow forms a newspaper into a sword and attacks the two wandless undead wizards. She uses her kendo skills to decapitate the first one, then ducks and rolls to avoid a strike from the second. She then decapitates the second . The wizards collapse leaving behind soaked dark robes.

Kaneda's vacuum slash and Joyce's air slash techniques form an "X" that reduces another possessed wizard to pieces. The pieces burst into red mist.

Dawn throws several more Kunai which pierce the sixth Deatheater, the same one she nailed in the shoulders. This time the wizard collapses to the ground and dissolves, leaving the tattered robe and a dark pool.

The last is trapped in a web of thin wires thanks to Giles. It's wand lies in tiny pierces. With a slight pull, the last Deatheater is reduced to tiny pieces. The remains become a crimson rain that stains the ground.

The group looks at the stained mess and Ron loses his lunch. The floor and lawn are soaked, and red drips from broken glass and wood.

"I'm not cleaning this mess." says Joyce.

"So is You-Know-Who experimenting, or is this Hellmouth weirdness" asks Ron, as he tries to hide his weakness.

-

The Home of David Anderson Jr.

-

Shizuka stands before the altered home. She feels the destruction of her demon-possessed corpses, but doesn't care. She's more focused with the distorted energy and space she senses within the gray walls and mirror windows.

"Round 2" she says before yelling"BLADE OF OBLIVION"

Shizuka slashes her arm producing a violet blade of energy. The thin crescent blade strikes the supernatural mirror the windows have become, and vanishes into the silver surface. There is a pause, the a glowing crack appears. There is a blinding flash.

-

End of Chapter 05

-

Note:

(1)Size of monsters? Inuyasha/Japanese monsters are just as big!

Kaiju (Godzilla and Co) range from 50 meters to 100 meters tall.

Inuyasha's 6-foot Tessaiga was made from part of his father's fang and he got it inside his father's mountain-size corpse.

(2)This uses elements from YGO manga, which is alot more brutal than anime.

The monsters aren't as cute fantasy, but tortured human souls.

-

Next Episode Monsters, Magic, and Birth of Naraku's Empire.


	5. Chapter 6 Fall of Sunnydale Part 1 02150...

02/15/05

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer and Author Notes

I still think this is PG-13 based on Inuyasha's level of blood and violence.

-

Chapter 06The End of Sunnydale Pt 1

-

The Home of David Anderson Jr.

Sunday, November 02, 1997

-

Shizuka stands in front of a huge hemisphere of rippling darkness. When her Blade of Oblivion hit the house, it and five other homes detonated into explosions of light. The light then defied physics by going in reverse forming obsidian half-sphere, drawing in the energy like a black hole. Within the six hemispheres, the seven golden items of Halloween gave power have shattered releasing there captive souls.

The supernatural darkness ripples and figures begin to appear. First space ripples like a captive pressing themselves threw plastic, then the dark space gives way as the creatures escape. The creatures range from horrific ro beautiful, from divine to demonic, from human to inhuman.

A blue-eyed blond dressed scantily clad dark blue and pink wizard with a cute blue-and-pink rod. A tall dark-haired wizard dressed in pleated purple wizard robes and holding a similar rod. A dark blue-and-black knight with red lances riding a purple horse with a yellow mane. A sword-wielding robot made of colorful horseshoe magnets. A huge black knight wielding a monstrous sword

At the other hemispheres, there are other monsters. Each of the six houses seems to have a theme to them.

Shizuka stands on a neighbors roof, feeling the strange ki of the creatures. "This should keep them busy."

-

Summer's Household

-

"That's It!" says Jack, "I'm calling Hammond!"

"Sir?" asks Sam

"Goa'uld are one thing. Just alien brain snakes." says O'Neal ranting, "I just saw a person burst into blood!"

"Decaf." says Dawn. "Switch to it."

"I dated a Incan mummy, was nearly eaten by a praying mantis lady, and ate a mascot while possessed by a hyena spirit." says Xander, "You whine too much."

Jack just glares. He wouldn't think of hitting a kid, especially since he saw the red tentacle thingie.

Suddenly, Dawn feels a strange surge with Tenten's chakra senses. She runs out the door followed by Kaneda and Xander.

"Oh Shit!" says Dawn, now pale

"Second" says Xander, now paler

"Motion Carried" says Kaneda, now palest.

Coming down one of the streets is a small army of monsters, both humanoid and not (a/n: Think last episode of AtS).

Buffy, Dawn, Jenny, Giles, and Joyce also step out. Jack is already on the satellite phone, while Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam take positions at the windows. They hope to provide cover fire and if there weapons fail to kill there target, they might at least slow them down. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Gina stand behind them there wands ready, tho there as useful as glow sticks. The wizard curses work best at long range and the only times they have gone hand-to-hand have been when Harry used a sword to fight the Basilick, Hermione punching Malfoy, and a few rough Quiddich games. Cordelia is helping Harmony who injured her leg in the first attack.

"It was so simple" says Buffy, with frown pulling out her Beretta, "A bunch of vamps, a strong demon or a bunch of weak demons with the occasional history lesson or prophecy."

"Second attack and it's not even pass Noon." says Willow, forming blades from a pack of printing paper. She also has several exploding notes.

"There from a Japanese card game called Yugioh Duel Monsters." says Kaneda adjusting the grip on his sword (the real one, not the bokken), "Most of them are weak, but some have special abilities."

"Great." says a sarcastic Dawn pulling out handfuls of Kunai. It's amazing how many weapons you can store if you seal them in scrolls.

Jenny knows the bullets in her gun are made from blessed silver. She also knows that doesn't mean anything to Japanese demons. While Hamafuda and Prayer beads can burn vampires, just like Crosses and the Star of David, demons are another matter. Her cousin Bela tried to use holy water on a weasel youkai and got disemboweled!

Giles loosens his filament wires and is reminded of several battles Alucard and Walter fought together.

Joyce tightens the grip on her bokken behind Dawn and Buffy, and wishes Gene and Aisha were here. Gene's Caster could do some serious damage and the annoying Ctarl Ctarl shape shifter would love tearing these things apart. The fact that some monsters are wearing gold would help.

":I have the plan." says Kaneda.

"Why you?" says Buffy

"I know the Game."

"Oh." says an embraced Buffy.

"The flying red demon and multi-eyed green thing are mine. Xander, you can handle the white-and-purple winged demon and those Gargoyles. The rest are up to you guys."

The group breaks up and attacks.

Kaneda stares the dark red and blue demon floating in the air and green skinned insect-like monster below it. The reason he picked these as targets are because of there special abilities. Gilfar Demon (Dark/Demon/6/2200/2500) in sky reduces the strength of an opponent if sent to the Graveyard. It could mean it curses or poisons it's slayer. The green-skinned Shadow Ghoul (Dark/Undead/5/1600/1300) on the other hand gets stronger for every monster in the graveyard. It could mean every YGO monster that existed last night to every demon and vamp that has been killed on the Hellmouth!

Gilfar clenchs into fetal position with wings spread, then stretches spread eagle releasing a huge blast of dark fire. Kaneda jumps high to avoid the flames as they melt asphalt. He also twists to avoid Gilfar's claws, which manage to tear his shirt. He also avoids a vaporous green spray from Ghoul's mouth.

Demon Summon (Dark/Demon/6/2500/1200) is a tall menacing monster of dark purple flesh and white bone with huge thick claws, horns above a bony face, and huge wings. It attacks Xander with earth-shattering lightning attacks. The massive demon has help from three Whiptail Gargoyles. The Whiptail Gargoyles (Dark/Demon/4/1650/1600) are orange half-bird half-human griffin-like monsters with large wings and long whip-like tails (duh).

Dark Armor Zombie (Dark/Undead/3/1500/0) is a hideous green-skinned undead with long purple hair and wearing samurai-style armor. Joyce stops the old corroded katana blade with her simple wooden bokken and drives the freak back. Joyce's now stunning Asian face with it's beautiful eyes is within a foot of the monster's rotting green face and it's hateful dead orbs.

Dark Assassin (Dark/Undead/4/1200/1200) is a skeleton dressed in a weird green-gold outfit with blue-purple arms and a painted eye on the forehead. He carries numerous daggers and two golden swords on his back. It throws it's daggers at Giles, but with Walter's skill the Brit easily deflects them. He then uses a wire to snag one of the swords as the bone head pulls the other. Giles then takes a fencing stance with the assassin's rapier.

Dark Rabbit (Dark/Animal/4/1100/1500) is a toon-like purple rabbit with boxing gloves. It may not be scary except to a certain 1117 year old vengeance demon named Anyanka, but it's packs a punch (severe bad pun). It doesn't even get a chance to laugh as one of Dawn's Kunai to it's forehead. The screwy eyed rabbit looks cross-eyed at the piece of metal it's head before it bursts like a balloon!

The three Blue eyed silver zombies (Dark/Undead/3/900/700) are more rotting corpses given animation. Due to the fact there brains are pieces of rotting meat, they attack the new Slayer and heavily armed partner. Buffy's kick is strong enough to snap living bone like dry twigs, the decaying bone of the undead, even supernaturally enhanced, is nothing. A spin kick nearly decapitates one and knee/elbow combo crushes the ribs of another. Willow pins the third to the ground with sharp paper stakes, then she brings a sheet of paper down like guillotine blade on the thing's neck. Buffy finishes the first zombie with a kick that actually decapitates and she kicks the last into the air, where Willow decapitates it with her patent paper sword.

The strength of any assassin relies on stealth, deception, and surprise. Most assassins, excluding the professional elite, are weak in the high war situations of soldiers and samurai. They are more suited to the low war tactics of terrorists, guerilla fighters, and ninja. It's fighting Giles one-on-one so it doesn't have stealth. Giles combined with Walter is too experienced to fall for deceptions and with the combined years, NOTHING can surprise Giles. There are many slashes and strikes with several cuts in the Assassin's green outfit. Finally, a slash to the wrist disarms the undead and a finishing swing decapitates, cutting clean threw the vertebra The monster collapses into a pile of pasty bone dust and cloth scraps. Jenny's Integra 's side considers getting a sword, while the Gypsy side considers getting what's holding the sword.

Joyce proves she has all of Suzuka's skill as Dark Armor Zombie's missing left arm and sliced up armor can tell. A powerful chi-charged strike not only cuts the undead's sword in half, but decapitates the shocked monster. The creature's body continues to fight without a head, until another combo of slashes removes the remaining limbs and cuts the torso into quarters. Joyce rips off a piece of fabric and wipes the slime-like blood off her wooden bokken. The pieces continue twitch, until they finally stop and begin to rot away.

Xander lets loose a huge cloud of shouki like a poison smoke screen. The gargoyles are forced to back off as the dark purple gases burnt there skin and feathers. Three of Xander's temporary tentacles burst from the cloud like spears. One gargoyle is pierce threw the heart, the second threw it's stomach, and third threw it's leg. The tentacles like spear-fishing draw there prey back into the cloud.

The Demon Summon releases a monstrous lightning blast at the purple cloud, which detonates into a brilliant fireball. Xander, now clad in Naraku's protective white baboon pelt floats above the blast. Xander fires several purple fireballs that are blocked by the huge demon's immense wings. As Xander lands in front of the demon, he releases seven of his piercing tentacles. The Demon Summon's armor-like wings are penetrated, but the monster spreads them wide giving it the change to uses it's claws on Xander torso.

Shunk!

There is pause as the thick bone claws cut into Xander's body, then a scream of absolute pain and suffering. The Summon Demon's entire body releases massive electrical charges in it's panic as it's drawn into Xander's Naraku body. The suction is like a black hole, pulling in flesh, air, and even light. The Demon Summon is finally pulled completely into Xander's form, melding with the demon biomass that the White Knight is now composed of. Xander stands for a minute then says "Holy Shit!"

Kaneda proves his smarts by making the Uber-Shadow Ghoul extremely mad and also tricking the Gilfar Demon into burning the Ghoul. The Ghoul's vicious attack destroys Gilfar in the air. It's fragments shower down and dissolve into ash. Kaneda escapes thanks to the line of his sword sheath wrapped around a nearby telephone pole. He pulls himself clear of the undead attack, then flips over the now charging green monster kicking off it's back.

The Shadow Ghoul turn to attack again, but suddenly freezes in place. It's slowly forced to it's knees by an unseen force. The nine red eyes on it's head and the rest on it's body look very confused in a feral animal way.

"One of my Favorite Magic Cards is the Seal Card" Kaneda walking towards the duel monster, "Change 1 of your opponent's Monsters to defense mode. I slapped it on you as I kicked off" Kaneda raises his katana. "You may have immense attack power, but you still have a weak defense."

Kaneda releases Jubei's vacuum slash technique cutting now helpless Shadow Ghoul in half. It's green blood spraying like mist behind it. It's emerald mutant body falls to the ground and rapidly dissolves into rancid bubbling slime.

Dark Clown Master- Sagi (Dark/Magic User/3/600/1500) is the weirdest creature resembling a rubbery thin clown with white skin, a pacaso clown face, and floppy white and blue outfit with purple gloves and hat, and small gold bells. It's a weakling, only used for Traps (Deck-Destruction Virus of Death) or boosted by Magic (Dark Energy). Jenny is about the shoot the stupid thing, when a massive blast of lightning strikes it. The silhouette hidden within the light screams insanely before dissolving in the electrical fire. What's left is crater in front of Jenny. A large crater. A large smoking crater!

Jenny turns to Xander whose arm has morphed into the Demon Summon's appendage. "Sorry Miss C, I just really hate clowns." Xander's arm reverts to normal and pulls it back under the thick white fur.

"I saw you defeat that green... thing." says Dawn, "Why did you have that weird card with you?"

"I habitually carry my deck with me. I started when I nearly lost my entire deck once. The monster comes from the game, so I took a chance the Magic card would work with a little Talisman magic." Dawn stares at him and he's shrugs looking embarrassed.

"I got Hammond on the phone." says O'Neal.

Everyone stares at him and if he was on an anime he would have a sweatdrop.

-

The Hidden Castle.

-

"So, my oldest Incarnation possesses my ability to absorb other demons."

"Yes, Master Naraku"

"We need to keep the 'heroes' busy until after my Ascension."

"Me and my brother have made plans to that effect, Master Naraku."

"Send the Terakans as well. I want Elite, not the human filth."

"As you command, Master Naraku"

-

Back to the Summers House, a few minutes later.

-

"Yes, General. What you heard was correct." says Captain Carter, while O'Neal looks annoyed.

#"According to my Contacts there's a black Ops project becoming active in the town. It's a project that's been waited for years, delayed by political manipulation. There nothing much on the project except a faint connection to the NID, project name 'Initiative', and the codename 'Dante'"#

"Dante?" says Daniel, Giles, and Kaneda.

"Dante?" asks Xander, "Whose Dante?"

"Dante Alighieri born 1265 died 1321. Florentine Poet. His greatest work, La divina commedia The Divine Comedy is a culminating statement of the medieval world view and the basis of the modern Italian Language. The Divine Comedy describes Dante's journey through Hell know as Inferno, Purgatory known as Purgatorio, and Paradise known as Paradiso. guided first by the Roman epic poet Virgil, then by his beloved Beatrice. While the vision of Hell, the Inferno, is vivid for modern readers, the theological niceties presented in the other books require a certain amount of patience and scholarship to understand. Purgatory, the most lyrical and human of the three, also has the most poets in it; Paradiso, the most heavily theological, has the most ecstatic mystic passages, in which Dante tries to describe what he confesses he is unable to convey."

Kaneda turns to Daniel, "We didn't need the dictionary reference. I remember Dante's Inferno because it's mentioned in Go Nagai's Devilman. It's a manga about a kind man merging with a demon to fight the demons released from the ice. The demons in the story devour people and other demons to gain there traits and abilities. It also mentions the King of Demons trapped in the coldest depths of Hell."

"So, this means the Initiative knows about Sunnydale's nightlife." says Xander

"and will want to exploit it." says Dawn,

#"Unfortunately'#

"I remember from Tenten memories, people have the habit of exploiting anything and everything. Summoning spirit animals to fight. Manipulating those who possess advance bloodline limits- people that possess special genetic ability. ."

"I remember that as well" says Kaneda, "Another problem to add to the list."

"What else can go wrong?" says Ron.

Everyone, especially the Sunnydale Scoobies, glare at Ron. You never say that on a Hellmouth!

-

HQ for Order of Teraka, CLASSIFIED

-

The Masters of Teraka, old leaders of a ancient society of assassins, both human and demon. They sit hidden in the shadows observing there most elite assassins illuminated by an overhead light. Other than the light, the room is pitch black. In there hands are magic-enhanced reports that contain all relevant info down to the last second.

The Elite of Teraka are special. They are considered superior to all other assassins and have killed over 1000 targets and can now choose there jobs. They are feared by all who know of them, which is very few considering only the other Terakans have meet them and lived. They have no family, no hatred, and no compassion, so they are without weakness.

The First is Adora Adamina, Glory of the Red Earth. A tall, athletic but well-endowed beauty with blue eyes, pale skin, and long pure white hair. She dressed in skimpy red and black leather covered by hooded cloak. She wields a thin sharp broad sword, sheath, hilt, and blade made of a gold-like material. The Origin of this mystical warrior is similar to that of the Slayer. Many millennia ago, ancient shamans sought to create a warrior to destroy demons, by combining the essence of powerful spirit with a human woman. Over the centuries, the spirit passed down the bloodlines, absorbed the power from the demons it killed and became stronger. Finally, the silent warrior maiden became soulless killing machine. Adora, the Current Incarnation, is demon in human form.

"2 million US"

The Second is known only as Kijin, Fiend or Demon God. A young attractive man with crimson eyes, tanned skin, and chin-length black hair with thick lochs framing his face. He wears a dark headband, necklace, fishnet shirt, and modified sandals. The rest is hidden behind a high rim black cloak with red clouds on the exterior and a crimson interior. His Origin is a hidden village of shadow warriors with many generations of demon eugenics and brutal training. Kijin was a genius, an elite among elite Jônin, who slaughtered his entire village as a test of his power. An example of his skill was a target, a underworld boss, had an army of 150 heavily armed mercenaries and in the blink of an eye, he slaughtered them all with a single dagger.

"600 million Yen" 5 million.

The Third and Fourth are brothers, Reyals Nissassa Demons named Dretah and Raef. They both have dark brown scales, golden eyes, and long needle-like dark purple hair that reminds the Masters of sea urchins. They also have facial ridges and two rows of small spines on there foreheads. Dretah is a tall lean speed-based fighter with long arms ending in long taloned fingers. He also has a whip-like tail with sharp barbed spines on the tip. Raef is an extremely muscular power-based fighter with thick arms ending in bony knuckles. He also has a thick muscular tail with a bony club-like tip. Dretah wears a biker shirt, drawstring pants with ankle straps, and black sneakers. He also has bandages wrapped around his forearms. Raef wears heavy metal-tipped boots, leather pants, a thick leather belt, and a sleeveless shirt of chain mail. He also carries a massive war hammer on his back. Reyals Nissassa is a rare type of demon created by a sorcerer to hunt Slayers and Champions.

"4.4 million US"

The Fifth and Final Teraka Elite is a demon named Forest. Forest is very tall, very thin humanoid resembling the works of HR Giger (Species+Aliens) with hard green-black skin, pupil less black eyes, and long thick vines for hair. He has sharp claws, spine-like teeth, and rows of dagger-like thorns on it's arms and legs. He's dressed in organic dark-brown armor, which may be clothing or a part of his body. Forest's origin goes back centuries to an old sorcerer and his garden. The sorcerer grew his ingredients using the blood and flesh of innocent people as fertilizer. In the end, a young soldier killed the mage and buried him in the mage's own bloody garden. One year later, a vicious plant-like demon rose from the dirt and slaughtered the nearby villages. He's the most dangerous, since he's relentless and he's nearly immortal. If his body is destroyed, it's core will sprout a new stronger form.

"6 million US"

There all different, but they all wear the Terakan rings.

"Addition 20 for within Timeline."

-

Somewhere in Asia

-

Demon minions work hard for there Mistress. They have oily black hair, gross near white skin, and pure black eyes. They also have pointed ears and are dressed in tattered black robes. There Mistress is tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dressed in a tight red dress.

"Your magnificence, there massive amounts of magic coming from the Hellmouth in the States, the one in California." says the Leader of the minions. "It may be the Key of Dagon, you k

now seek."

"Then let's go, Idiot. I have a rule to get back to."

Long ago, two brother Hell Gods forced there sister from there demension and sealed her within a human shell, a male named Ben. Since her awakening in this demension, Glorificus has searched for the Key, a mystical orb of energy that can breakdown the dimensional walls and get her home. She has also taken the modern name of Glory.

-

The Basement of an abandoned house.

-

Sunnydale, California has many abandoned buildings. Empty houses because one or more occupants got slaughtered, usually the latter. Warehouses nobody was willing to guard. Factories that no longer have employees. In recent days, since that faithful All Hallow's Eve, families have been leaving by the dozens each day, doubling each day. There minds clear enough to see the true nature of there hometown, not as a sunny valley but as the settlers saw it as Boca de Inferno- the Mouth of Hell.

The Basement of one abandoned home is the Jamaican Vampire Slayer Kendra. She has bandaged her wounds and her Slayer healing has repaired most of the damage. She's currently preparing to kill her Watcher's murderer. Her weapons are a hunting crossbow with poisoned bolts, a set of daggers, a couple Molotov Cocktails (easy to make), and a sharp broadsword Sam gave her. She also packs crosses and stakes for the nightlife.

-

Outside Sunnydale Limits

-

There is humming sound, a sphere of flames appears. It grows to a diameter of two meters, then disperses leaving behind a leather clad pyromaniac and a Boston girl.

"Were here Faith" says Tenma with a grin.

"Wicked cool. What was that?"

"A fire spell for teleportation."

"So this is were my sister 'Slayers' died?"

"Two within three days."says Tenma, "There's a group of 'unique' people living at the Summer's house. Summers has been replaced by a blue haired woman that can phase threw matter. You know like a ghost. The foreign Slayer has been replaced by a vengeance obsessed fool armed with a crossbow."

"That sucks!"

"I have a few errands to run. You OK with that."

"Five by Five, Ten-Man"

Tenma says a phrase in Latin and vanishes in a globe of fire. Faith continues to walk towards Sunnydale.

Suddenly, a trio of black vans appear and pass by Faith. The last stops and a young man sticks his head out the window.

"Hello." with an all American idiot accent, "My names Riley and I'm wondering if you know the way to Sunnydale Campus."

Faith stares at the guy with a are-you-kidding-me look.

-

End of Chapter 06

-

A/N:

Kaneda getting too much screen time?

He'll be gone by chapter 08 or 09. This is a crossover,

not a bloody Mary Sue!

Why did I use YGO monsters? 

Lose the Cute and you get typical Sunnyhell demons.

Inuyasha monsters are immense! Way too big.

Note: Type/subtype/level/attack/defense

Harmony the wimpy Nun?

Harmony's new persona is only a few days old and

unlike the others she lacks mental strength.

Dante dictionary info

Thanks to:

http: encyclopedia. thefreedictionary. com /

The Terakan Elite?

Tarna from Heavy Metal movie, Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, a typical speed/power team, and I love Giger's work.

NEXT:Sunnydale goes like Atlantis! The End of Sunnydale part 2!


	6. Whos' Who 021505

-

HALLOWEEN COSPLAY CHAOS X vs X

-

Who's Who?Tuesday, February 15, 2005

-

Alexander "Xander" Lavelle Harris

Naraku from Inuyasha

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha is the action-adventure anime of; the half dog demon (inu hanyou) Inuyasha of the Warring States Period and Kagome Higurashi, priestess (miko) /schoolgirl of modern day Japan and there search for the shards of the Shikon-no-Tama. Helping them are Kitsune (fox demon) kit Shippo with his ineffective fox magic, the perverted monk Miroku and "black hole" Kazaana in his right hand; the demon exterminator Sango and her giant boomerrang Hiraikotsu; and the 2 tailed demon cat Kilala. They fight many demons and evil humans to find the shards and help people. There worst enemy is Naraku.

(History)

Naraku is one of the cunning and dispised villians of all time. He was thief named Onigumo that was burnt in a fire and lost the use of his legs. He lusted after the priestess Kikyou and the power of the mystical Shikon no Tama. He was devoured by millions of demons who merged into a powerful demon Naraku around his dark heart. He tricked Kikyou and her half-demon love Inuyasha against each other, which resulted in Kikyou's death and Inuyasha's seal to a tree for 50 years. He pits siblings, lovers, and friends against each other to increase the Shikon's power by filling it with hatred and malice. He gains power by devouring other demons and periodically rebuilding himself, discarding weak demons and absorbing stronger ones. He doesn't dirty his hands hiding behind barriers while the bloody work is done by demon puppets, slaves, and incarnations.

Crimes: Inuyasha/Kikyou "death"; Miroku's cursed Kazaana which killed his father and grandfather; the death of Sango's family and village; enslavement of Sango's brother Kohaku and trying to force them to fight to the death; etc...

Past incarnations: Kagura the Wind Sorceress who can cut with winds, fly on a giant feather, and control the dead. Kanna whose mirror can reflect any attack and steal souls Goshinki The inhuman monster that can read minds and bite threw blades. Muso, shapeshifting version of Onigumo. Juromaru Kageromaru, a team of twins one of immense silent strength and one of immense speed and blade-like elements. Hakudoshi, a 5 year old little boy with enough strength and speed to slaughter a temple. Moryomaru, a powerful demon with near indestructable body that can shift forms, alter between rock and rubber hardness, and manipulate many demon powers.

www. furinkan. com / iycompanion /

New Incarnations:

Kaimetsumaru of Earth, Daishiromaru of Wood, Tenma of Fire, Shizuka of Wind and Metal, Alexandra of Ice, Shirayuri of the Void. 6 others unrevealed.

Xander was heart of the Scoobies, the incarnation of Loyality. The New Incarnations are far more loyal, then the past incarnation.

WEBSITE FOR HELLSING+R.O.D.: www. devermore. net / surbrook / adaptionsanime / animechar. html

There's also a comic-adaption section for Brianna.

Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg

Nancy Makuhari and Yomiko Readman from R.O.D.

(ROD)

Read or Die is the story of Yomiko Readman codename THE PAPER and Nancy Makuhari codename MISS DEEP battle against metahuman monsters, the I-Jin. Yomiko is a Paper Master and is able to control Paper (duh). She has created bullet-roof index cards, barriers, entrapment, penetrating paper airplanes, money sword, paper shuriken, tether lines, and even road a giant paper airplane! Nancy can phase her body enabling her to dive threw solid matter like a ghost. The I-Jin were famous authors of history cloned and given supper human powers. The author of a book of insects became a bugman that could control insects. Genjo, who was the basis for "Journey into the West" (which dragonball ws based on) had Tien's fire and Goku Nyoubo staff.

Rupert Giles and Jenny Calender/Janna Kalderash

Walter C. Dollnea "Angel of Death" and Integra Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing from Hellsing

(Hellsing)

Hellsing is a dark world of Midions, true vampires with immense power; FREAKS, synthetic vampires that are a bane to humanity; and Ghouls, zombie slaves of vampires. A world that relys on the organization Hellsing to protect them.

(Integra WF Hellsing)

Hellsing's Ice Queen Leader with a never surrender attitude and hatred of the undead. When her father died of cancer and gave her control, her Uncle Richard didn't wait a weak tryto kill her. She made a deal with uber-vampire Alucard and personally killed Richard herself. She is one of the mentally strongest characters.

(Walter C. Dollnea)

Integra's retainer. He may be old, but he's skilled enough to earn Alucard's respect and the title Angel of Death. His weapon of choose are razor-sharp wires that canturn vamps into undead spagetti.

Dawn Summers

Tenten from Naruto

(Naruto)

Naruto is a world of powerful ninja. Many villages, many characters, and many techniques.

(Tenten)

A Natural weapons master who never misses. Little a asian female version of Daredevil's Bull's Eye.

Kaneda Giles, the animate guy

Jubei Kibagami from Ninja Scroll

(Ninja Scroll)

Combines Mysticism of the Far East and lightning samurai action. Quote.

(Jubei)

A reluctant hero and ninja with immense sword skills. Always getting caught up in weird events.

Cordelia Chase

Brianna Diggers from Fred Perry's GoldDiggers

(GoldDiggers)

The humourous adventures of archeologist Gina Diggers and her werecheetah sister Britanny. They and there family have adventures rangin from sci-fi to fantasy, with a furry feel.

(Brianna Diggers)

In Iraq, Gina and Brit got cursed with bad luck (struck by airplane bad luck). Gina removed the curse from both of them, but the machine combined the magic to create the lethal half-werecheetah Grave Digger. Grave Digger eventually became Brianna Diggers, the third sister, possess ther combined memories. She has indentity isues and is famous gor her marathon sex drive and skill with weapons technology. creating eberything from power armor to adorable AI bombs the Peebos.

Daniel "Oz" Ozbourne

Jon Talbain from Capcom's Darkstalkers.

(Darkstalkers)

A game featuring demons and half-demons fighting for revenge and power.

(Jon Talbain)

The martial arts werewolf. Too demon to live with humans, too human to live with demons. He's a powerful fighter seaking to control his inner beast.

Joyce Summers

Twilight Suzaku from Outlaw Star

(Outlaw Star)

A bunch of odd characters on the run from police and kei pirates in command the starship Outlaw Star. A mix of science fiiction, retro style, and Tao magic.

(Twilight Suzaku)

An assassin who kills with a wooden bokken, always appearing at twilight. She has never failed until she meet Gene and the crew of Outlaw Star.

Harmony Kendall

Sister Rosette Christopher of the Magdela Shuudokai from Chrono Crusade

(Chrono Trigger)

Powered Nun Rossette and her demon friend Chrono hunt demons while searching for Rossette missing brother.

-

OTHER COSTUMES

Vampire Hunter D from Vampire Hunter D/Bloodlust

Seshoumaru, Rin, Sango, and Kohaku from Inuyasha

Kenshin Himura , Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Misao Makimachi , and Aoshi Shinomori from Rurouni Kenshin.

Yoko Kurama and Hiei from YuYu Hakusho

Vash the Stampede from Trigon.

Ashram and Pirotess from Record of Lodoss Wars.

Guts, the Black Swordsman and Puck from Kentaro Miura's Beserk.

Ken Matsers and Ryu from Capcom's Street Fighter and Terry Bogard from SNK's King of Fighters and Fatal Fury.

Vamore, Gregore, Ramotith, Hyper-Zoanoid Team 5 and Guyver 3/Zeus Thuderbolt from the Yushiki Tokaya's Bio Booster Guyver

Sharon Apple from Macross Plus

Luffy D Monkey, Nami, Roronoa Zoro, and Nico Robin from Eichiro Oda's One Piece.

Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune and Zelgadiss Graywords from Slayers

Infurita from El Hazard OAV

Ryoko Hakubi from Tenchi Muyo OAV

Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Madoka Ayukawa from Kimagure Orange Road

Ryo Saeba from City Hunter

Priscella "Priss" Asagiri from Bubblegum Crisis

Father Anderson and Yumie from Hellsing

Enishi Yukishiro from Rurouni Kenshin

Nakago from Fushigi Yuugi

Pansuto Taro from Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma Onehalf

"scantily clad women with giant guns!" Kei and Yuri from Dirty Pair

"some strange-haired child" Guess?

"a woman in an armored suit" Another KnightSaber from BGC

"sorceress with a small bust" Lina Inverse from Slayers

"dog was just stepped on by a giant robot" Shinji in Eva 01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

As Giles leaves the Library, Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh and Xellos Metallium from Slayers

Onizuka from Great Teacher Onizuka.

"thin short-haired man in 1960s style" Lupin from Castle of Cogliostro and Lupin.

"'extremely cool red motorcycle'." Kaneda from the movie Akira

"a japanese girl in a catholic school uniform wielding a katana and a young boy with a long pole and a monkey tail" Saya from Blood: The Last Vampire and Son Goku from any "Journey into the West" incarnation, including Dragonball

Mr. Motou. Yugi from Yugioh.

"woman with 'an extremely painful' laugh" could be Naga from Slayers, Kodachi from Ranma, B-Ko from Project A-Ko, or other.

Other mensions

Devilman, Devil Hunter Yohko, and Vampire Princess Miyu

-

NON-COSTUME CROSSOVERS

Harry Potter (Post OotP) and Stargate Sg-1 (AU Season 1-2) so far.


	7. Chapter 7 Fall of Sunnydale Part 2 03050...

03/05/05

Disclaimer and Notes see Chapter 1

Notes:

(1)Inspiration from Naruto, Inuyasha, and others.Inspitation from Other Great Authors

(2)Warning: Blood, Exploding Bad Guys and Tony Harris's Mouth!

Rating: Between PG-13 and R

(3)My first try at an action-filled episode!

Don't know how well the fight scene were done.

Quote KOF's Iori Yagami

( Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!

(4)There is no plan, no plot, no hope. I'm creating this as I go along.

(5) Card Crossover? Remove the Cute and you got Standard BTVS monsters, Plus I wanted Xander to gain more powers. IY Youkai are way too Big!

Chapter 07The End of Sunnydale Pt 2

Abandoned Home Wednesday, November 05, 1997

Vampire Slayer Kendra. Jamaica born Slayer called when Buffy Summers ied at the hands of Heinrich Joseph Nest, the Master of Aurelius. Brought to Sunnydale to investigate a mysterious super powerful pulse of magic. Now obsessed with killing her Watcher's murderer Koharu.

Vampire Slayer Faith. A newbie Boston Slayer with a wild attitude, called when Kendra's heart stopped after Koharu's brutal attack. Brought to Sunnydale by the mysterious Tenma after he rescued her from a bunch of child killing demons.

How did they meet? 2 days ago, Kendra was on the hunt for Koharu, when she saw a dark haired woman staking vamps. There personalities may clash like fire and water, but they both agree Koharu has to die for killing Sam and to avenge there fallen Slayer sister.

"Do you have a bigger axe, K?"

"No."

"A bigger sword, K?"

"No."

"Are you going to say something else?"

"Don't call me K, Faith."

Now, if they can only kill the demons without killing each other.

Former Summers Home.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are in the Kitchen. There wands rest in a small glass of glowing green liquid. Giles is nearby checking the wires on his gloves, while Jenny is practicing sword styles with Joyce outside.

"What is this goo, again?" says Ron

"Ron, seriously." says Hermione, "It's called Thoth's Wand Mender. Long ago, witches and wizards couldn't simple replace there wands, since resources were very low. A sorcerer of ancient Egypt discovered a potion that could repair magical objects over a period of time. If your wand was snapped like in your second year, the potion would repair it over a period of 3 month."

"Three months?"

"The potion's main weakness is while working well, it works slowly" says Hermione, annoyed, "Normally, you would store your wand in a bottle of the stuff and take it out after the season. The ingredients are also very rare today and one ingredient, Unicorn horn, is now illegal. Why were using it is to protect our wands from Sunnydale ruptured magical lines"

"So, our wands will bloody work in this hell hole." says Ron.

Hermione glares at Ron

In the living room, Kaneda is typing a report on the costume and possible problems on his computer. Sam and Daniel, who were in a long explanation that only the top 1 of the scientific community could understand, stop and notice the number: 140!

"That many?" says Daniel, "Those monsters were part of a card deck?"

"Thankful, only a dozen of the costumes are permanent." says Sam, "The description of 'Lina Inverse's. Giga Slave' is terrifying."

"You think two geniuses would know not to look over a person's shoulder." says Kaneda

The duo blush.

"Where's Oz?" asks Kaneda

"He was a werewolf before the costume."says Willow walking in with Buffy, "His new form lacks the mindless animal bloodlust of his old form, so he called a mage he knows. He's wondering if he can convert the other infected wolves into his type, like the one who bit him, his baby cousin."

"Can he actually do that?" says a fascinated Sam.

"Oz's new breed of werewolf is semi-demonic instead of an infection. It may be able to overwhelm his cousins Lycanthropy."

"Problem is Jon Tailbain spends most of his time in his hybrid form." says Kaneda, "I should have picked a werewolf from the same series as Cordelia's. Those can change at will."

"I think that cause more problems" comes Cordelia's voice.

The group turns to see Cordelia/Brianna dressed in power armor, Harmony dressed in more modern demon-hunting gear, and an small army of Peebos lead by Peebochu Mk 4. and the Peebo Sisters. The new Peebos are silver and gray with gold "S"s on the backs.

"New Peebos?" asks Kaneda, "Let me guess, new anti-vamp anti-demon?"

"Yes and for the last time, Jack, I won't sell them!"

Sunnydale Limits

Adora Adamina has arrived in Sunnydale. The leather clad woman is dressed in a hooded cloak stands on a near deserted road.

Suddenly, a car slams to a stop in front of her.

"Hey Bitch, get off the damn road." comes the drunken voice of a brute of a man.

"You are Tony Harris, father of Alexander Lavelle Harris?" says an ethereal voice.

"That's what the slut says. Get out the way, I don't give a shit about the little bastard."

"Where is your son?"

"I don't know, don't care, now out of way before I run you over, bitch!"

Adora raises her leather-clad hand, then drives it threw the hood of the car with ease. With the sound of rending metal, Adora rips the engine out of the car. Base oil, gear fluid, transmission oil, gasoline, and water flow out of the mangled machinery, but do not stick to the woman's unnatural perfect skin and polished leather.

"Where is Alexander?"

"Haven't scene him in days. He spends his time with a mousy girl, Willow or something," says a scared and drunk Jessica Harris, "and with blonde troublemaker named Bunny or Buffy or some other dumb thing."

"Thank you." says Adora tossing the engine behind her like a discarded soda can, then leaves.

"Damn freak bitch." says Tony, not realizing his level of stupidity in his drunken state.

There is faint wave of light, a golden line the thickness of hair, for less than second.

Tony's decapitated body collapses, his severed head rolling into a muddy ditch to join the rest of the trash.

Kijin has arrived in Sunnydale. The man cloaked in black and blood red moves without sound, his blood red eyes scanning for victims. He moves so quietly, three cloaked vamps burst into dust at the same time, in mid sentence.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." says a voice from an alley, "I have..."

The demon in alley doesn't get the chance to finish as a Kunai goes threw his right eye into it's brain. What's important is the demon has iron-hard thick muscle and thick stone-like hide. It's body is so well armored, an anti-tank shell can't cause major damage, and it's stone is resistant to heat and magical attacks. It's only weakness is it's soft yellow eyes, but Kijin found it in less than a second. The demon collapses and melts into sugary powder.

"Weakling."

One of Sunnydale's remaining idiot citizens stops to see what happened. He's a typical high schooler with brown eyes and long brown hair. He carries a beer bottle and looks more than a little stoned. he's dressed in a dirty red shirt and jeans.

"Hey man, what happened here. Some one drop there coke?"

"Fool." says Kijin looking into man's eyes, his own glowing red.

The man's idiot face goes completely blank, then he smashes the beer bottle and stabs himself in the throat, over and over. Blood sprays but Kijin is untouched.

"Filth."

Reyals Nissassa Demons, Dretah and Raef have arrived in Sunnydale. They encountered two of the last police officers in Sunnydale.

Raef's immense fist crushed the front of the cruiser like an aluminum can. He then proceeded to rip off the door, dump out the cops, then toss the car like a discarded toy.

Dretah caught the bullets and sliced the guns to pieces along with the hands that held them.

There is now the loud grisly sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone, and the air reeks with the smell of blood.

"It's good to have a snack before a hunt." says Dretah with his double tone voice, while tearing the meat from a femur, "It will keep our strength up."

"Police. They don't have the same high fat as most Americans." says Raef.

"Like you care about your weight, brother."

Forest has arrived in Sunnydale. He encountered a street gang, an actual human street gang instead of local vamp gangs. The punks were leaving town with the rest of the populace, when they encountered what they thought was a potential victim. They were wrong.

Forest decided the fools would make good target practice. He was right.

Punk 1 lies dead in a pool of his own blood, his body covered in hundreds of thousands of tiny cuts. A few bloody leaves are scattered around.

Punk 2 has been sliced into pieces, the flesh and bone cut perfectly as if by a surgical blade.

Punk 3 is a dissolving skeleton in pool of corrosive green fluid. It's metal chains and blades hissing violently in contact with the acid.

Punk 4 is dead his body swollen and red-purple in color with blood flowing from eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. He looks like a monstrous poison shock victim.

Punk 5 is quickly dying, his wounds foaming and bubbling with sickly yellow liquid. The wounds slowly spreading as the yellow dissolves the flesh.

Punk 6 is cowering, holding a large knife as a pathetic defense.

Forest raises his hand to his face, opening his palm to reveal a small pale ovoid seed. With a faint blow, the speed shoots like a bullet into Punk 6's body. The Punk cries out and thrashes in agony. Then suddenly his body becomes as stiff and begins to vibrates. Thorns and tendrils burst from his rippling skin and blood sprays from his nose and mouth. Within the thug, the thorny limbs of a plant tear threw veins and organs, snapping bones they wrap around. Suddenly, the punk's body erupts into a crimson fountain leaving a huge viny demonic plant. The plant then glows faintly, reverting back into a seed. The seed floating in a bloody pool for a minute, then flies back into Forest's palm.

"Ready to Go."

Sunnydale Park

Xander/Naraku and Dawn/Tenten are training hard in the middle of Sunnydale Park. With the human populace mostly evacuated, it's a nice large quiet place to train.

Dawn possesses Tenten's natural ability with weapons. She throws senbon (needles), kunai (daggers), shuriken (throwing stars), and other bladed weapons ranging from knives to a full size glaive. With her skills and chakra-enhancement techniques she never misses! It's amazing how many weapons the loose dressed kunoichi can hide using summoning scrolls. It looks very strange to see her pull a 2 meter long sword of nowhere.

Xander counters with his long tentacles, whipping the blades out of the air. At close range, Xander was four purple spider-like legs coming out of his back. The four grotesque limbs easily block the folded steel blades.

"This isn't too hard." taunts Xander.

"Normal people bleed when you cut them" says Dawn throwing a dozen shuriken with a dozen more hidden in there shadows, "They don't instantly heal after releasing a spray of poison gas." As to prove her point, a couple shuriken make it threw and nick Xander. The wounds release Naraku's toxic purple shouki, then the wound closes without a blemish. The small tears in the baboon pelt also heal.

"Normal people can't pull 500 pounds of metal from nowhere and hit bull's eye every time."

Suddenly, they sense a dark presence and turn.

"What is that? I've never felt that before." says Dawn, "The only thing that came close was when Tenten sensed Naruto's red aura."

"It's a Jyaki- a demonic aura." says Xander, "Why didn't we sense them before?"

"Demonic like Kyubi, Naruto must" then Dawn pauses, "'Them'?"

"There are more than one. At least 5 major ones. Why didn't I...?"

"It's gone!"

"They can hide there auras. They must have been sending a warning or attacking someone."

Suddenly, they feel another set of Jyaki and there is a massive explosion. A huge fiery mushroom cloud rises into the sky.

Sunnydale College

Maggie Walsh had a plan.

First, the military would capture hostile subterrans (demons) for study and experimentation.

Second, she would develop a way to control the HSTs threw conditioning and neural microchips.

Third, she would use the research data and materials (demon parts) to create her super soldier project, ADAM.

She did not plan for a massive energy pulse scattering HST population and ruining the secrecy of her projects. She was forced to set up in a nearly abandoned town with gear for physics and metaphysics research. She's a specialist in genetics and cybernetics, not physics! Worthless bureaucrats!

She now sits at a large desk at a sleek computer. Around her are soldiers in camouflage gear and carrying her new taser rifles and HST sidearms

"What were the last reading from Sunnydale High area?" asks Dr. Walsh to an assistant.

"1799971"

"Past Readings were 599889 and 200008. It means the energy level is tripling daily."

"Dr. Walsh, doesn't that mean the area will reach critical?" says a worried assistant.

Suddenly, there is the sound of gunfire and screaming.

The doors explode off there hinges to reveal two 'people'. One is dressed in black with peach eyes and bone-white hair. The other, dressed in an untucked white shirt and skintight red leather pants, has hip-length straight hair the color of snow and glowing green eyes.

"Kamikaze no Shizuka." says the woman, "Quiet of the Divine Wind"

"Inui ta Daichi no Kaimetsumaru." says the man, "Annihilation of the Parched Earth".

"Wha?" says Dr. Walsh.

"It is who we are, Doctor Maggie Walsh." says Shizuka, "We are Incarnations of the Demon Lord Naraku."

"Why are you telling us this?" says the cowering assistant.

"I think you would like to know your killers." says Kaimetsumaru

Agent Riley Flinn bursts in with a taser rifle under one arm and a standard assault rifle under the other loaded with anti-HST rounds. The country boy tries to be a hero, but doesn't realize that if these two could slaughter there way into the inner sanctum, he doesn't stand a chance

Riley fires the anti-HST ammo into Kaimetsumaru's leather clad back, while using the taser on Shizuka. After a few minutes, Riley backs up in fear. The back of Shizuka's silk shirt is burnt, but the damage vanishes like incense smoke. The damage to Kaimetsumaru's leather jacket ripples like sand and vanishes.

Shizuka raises two fingers (index and middle) and the guns are torn from Riley's hands by an unseen wind. There is the grinding of metal and plastic, as the same demonic winds cut the rifles into pieces. With a flick of her wrist, the pieces fly into the hands of the assistant with a burst of red mist. There is a pause, then the assistant also falls into bloody pieces like a giant jigsaw puzzle.

Riley tries to move but finds his feet trapped in sugar-fine black sand. The black sand rushes around him, entombing him in a coffin of sand. The dark powder contracts on it's victim, crushing bones and organs, until the frail body collapses. Crimson violently sprays out the sands. The sands then return to there master and meld back into his leather-clad form.

Dr. Walsh is about to make a break for it, when her body suddenly freezes.

"You wanted to learn about demons, but you will not interfere with master's plans." says Shizuka, "You shall be a witness to the end."

Kaimetsumaru forms several hand seals with his glowing hands. As the hands glow gold, white symbols flare with each symbol.

Dr. Walsh's body begins to change from her skin to her teeth to her clothing. In seconds her body is a statue of dark red amber, the color of fresh blood.

"You know I like destruction." says Kaimetsumaru, extinguishing her spirit flames, "It's a part of my name."

"The spell I gave you is more poetic, brother." says Shizuka, "You can still Storm the building with me."

Kaimetsumaru grins, generating a blazing golden aura. The black sand reappears in high-velocity bands around his body.

"KUROSUNA NO ARASHI " (Storm of the Black Sand)

Shizuka generates a swirling aura of cold demonic wind

"KIJIN NO MAI!" (Dance of the Demon God)

There is a howling sound as blades of air cut threw walls and utility pipes. Storms of wind and black crystals tear threw hall, shattering and grinding everything. Windows explode out by sound and air pressure, while the floor are torn apart by the waves of destruction. Finally the storm of vacuum, wind and sand reaches the basement cutting the electrical and gas lines. The lines detonate into a conflagration and winds swirl it into a violent firestorm in the halls.

The building explodes scattering burning fragments across near deserted town. All that's left behind is a crater of burning rubble and a crimson statue.

Two buildings of education annihilated in less than a week. must be a record.

Not so Abandoned Home

Faith looks down a two pieces of rubble on the ground, after running out to see the fireball.

One is a mangled cheerleadering trophy from Sunnydale High, the other is a smoking broken sign reading "College".

"I think I'm going to like this town."

Sunnydale Limits

Many strange things have arrived in Sunnydale from demons to evil humans to weird mystical objects to cursed tomes. This is the first time, a man has arrived in an expensive fashionable dress surrounded by demon minions.

"Is this where the Key is?"

"Yes, Glorious One."

"My names Ben!" says the man in the dress, "Glory is the Bitch within."

"Do not speak ill of Glorificus, human." says the Leader, "You should feel honored to be her vessel."

Suddenly, the group stops. In front of them is a small pale girl with long white hair done with pale lotus flowers. She's dressed in a white kimono, which Ben recognizes from his Asian trip. She holds up a polished silver mirror and begins to chant with her cold, but beautiful voice.

The image in mirror shifts, Ben's confused face morph. into the shocked face of the hell goddess Glorificus, also known these days as Glory. A five-pointed star of light forms on the mirror image, sealing it.

"Hey! You can't do this! I'm a Goddess." comes Glory's distorted voice from the mirror.

"Wha..What did you do?" says Ben.

"Sealed Glory's mind." says the little girl without emotion. She flips the mirror to reveal a second mirror face. She begins to chant again, same as before, with a couple different tones.

Ben doesn't get a chance to scream as his body becomes ghost-like and pulled into the mirror like light into a black hole. Another star of light forms on the Ben's horror-stricken reflection.

"Sealed Glory's power."

The demon minions attack the little girl to rescue there goddess, but are bounced by a barrier of demonic energy. Shirayuri, smallest of Naraku's new incarnations pulls out a small striped orange ball. It's no child's toy, it's the nest of the dreaded Saimyoushou- Insects of Hell. With a faint squeeze, the Saimyoushou emerge from there transfinite home. The giant wasps with there long wings fix there blood red human eyes on the terrified minions.

"Kill them."

The hell wasps emerge from the barrier and swarm the minions, stinging them violently. Japanese Hornets are some of most dangerous insects on earth and vicious fighters. The giant wasps of Japan have been known to attack hives of bees each killing a 100. There venom is a nasty mix of toxins designed to induce pain and cause living tissue to dissolve. The venom of the Saimyoushou also contains the shouki poisons of there master Naraku and is enhanced by youki- demon energy, which is anthropic to human flesh.

The demon minions die nightmarish deaths, there bodies bloated with venom. Shirayuki vanishes without a sound.

Naraku's Castle

The Incarnations of Demon of Hell, Naraku, have gathered.

"Courage. We fill the Dead Souls with Fear. Friendship. We fill the Dead Souls with Vengeance. Wisdom. We fill the Dead Souls with Darkness. Love. He fill the Dead Souls with Hate. We draw our power from the Dead Souls, we give power to the Shikon."

Kaimetsumaru of Earth has brought Watcher's Journals and there archive of demonology. Knowledge is power and with these texts Naraku will be able to form new plans.

Daishiromaru of Wood has brought Naraku the Hearts of Debara, the cores of Debara's most powerful demons and control of Debara's army.

Tenma of Fire has eliminated most threats on the West Coast and has brought the pawn, Faith into play.

Shizuka of Wind has manipulated the events in Sunnydale and brought the pawn, Kendra into play.

Alexandra of Ice has brought three leather-bound books with the symbols, Wolf, Ram, and Hart. The books contain the contracts she made with the Senior partners.

Shirayuri of the Void has brought the most powerful gift, the Hell Goddess Glorificus. A gift that will complete Naraku's new form.

The six new Incarnations form a 5-pointed star of the Chinese Elements, with the sixth floating high above Naraku's immense form.

"Courage. We fill the Dead Souls with Fear. Friendship. We fill the Dead Souls with Vengence. Wisdom. We fill the Dead Souls with Darkness. Love. He fill the Dead Souls with Hate. We draw our power from the Dead Souls, we give power to the Shikon."

There are six wet bursting sound, as six more Incarnation, each 6 times more powerful than there older "siblings" tear free from there containers.

Streets of Sunnydale

(Thanks to Ed Becerra's Exotic Ammunition and vampires)

Three days ago, Colonel O'Neill made the call to his superiors for backup. Four dozen heavily armed soldiers from the SGC have arrived. There weapons range from the start P-90 and handgun to Jaffa staff weapons and the recently discovered Zatn'kitel Energy Pistols (also known as Zats). They also have specialized ammo such as German BAT rounds, hydraulic rounds, incinerary rounds, and Glaser slugs. It's amazing how fast the ammo can be made when funded by a secret military project.

"Hey man, do you what's in these things?" asks one soldier to his fellow guard.

"BAT are bullets made solid copper, with a plastic nose-cap. They're used to take down livestock in Germany's farmlands. They make BIG holes. Hydraulic rounds are thin-skinned bullets filled with liquid, usually mercury or water. When they hit, the liquid sprays at a speed that can cut stone. Incinerary rounds are like modified flares/tracer rounds. The Glaser "slugs" consists of small capsules filled with a mixture of birdshot and liquid Teflon. In our case, it's gelatine."

"Gelatine? As in Jell-O?" says the first guard, "Are they nuts?"

"The Glasers and Hydraulic bullets are made with holy water. Even, the birdshot is made of ground crosses. Vamps don't stand a chance."

"You know the brass want to call them Hostile Sub-Ts."

"A vamp is a vamp. I wish we had HK69s the HQ guards have."

"Could be worse. We could be like Mike's group and have paint ball guns with the balls full of holy gelatin."

The first guard pulls out a dagger. It's a heavy throwing dagger with a wrapped handle and a ring on the end. At close look it's made a dark polished wood and tiny symbols edged in. The blade is slightly wet and holster was a sponge-like padding.

"New Aku Zoku Zen Kunai" he says, "This thing isn't made of steel, instead it's steel-hard Teac wood with a cold iron core and a silver edge. The entire thing is blessed in holy water and edged in holy symbols. Some technician liked Japanese films and comics and decided to make them"

"Amazing. What enough funds and a couple cough illegal cough connections can do."

The guards turn at the feminine voice. They see a woman with long white hair clad in skimpy leather. In her hand is a gold-color sword.

Suddenly, a golden light streaks by them. The blade part of the A2Z Kunai falls to the ground followed by two decapitated heads.

Summers House/Alliance HQ

The Alliance is a weird mix of the American Military's SGC, Hogwarts magical heroes, and the Sunnydale Scoobies.

"Buffy seems to love the A2Z Kunai daggers." says Miss Calender, "but she doesn't like the guns."

"I've noticed she has a aversion to weapons." says Giles, "It's gotten better since Halloween, but she prefers her fists."

"Xander and Dawn are do back soon." says Miss Calender, "The soldiers were upset about them leaving, but it's not like they could top them."

"Dawn has many shinobi techniques, most involve stealth." says Giles, "Xander can make himself look like anybody with his shape shifting ability"

Suddenly, they hear the sounds of death and suffering and run out to find dozens of soldiers dead. They have been cut to pieces and the street and lawn are covered in blood. The killer stands with her blade at her side.

"Hold it!" yells another soldier coming out of hiding with six others. They are all armed with heavy assault weapons with grenade launcher.

"My name is Adora Adamina, Elite of the Order of Teraka." she says gripping her sword, "You will not stop me."

Adora's body seems to split into several images, but in reality she's moving at an insane speed. Her gold sword flashes, cutting threw steel, clothing, flesh, and bone with the ease of a sharpened scythe threw rotten reeds. The air is filled with a crimson as the lightning fast blade sprays blood into a fine mist. As Adora stops, the circle of soldiers fall clockwise. There bodies collapse into a piles of bloody parts with a wet splash. Even, the weapons have also been cut cleanly into pieces.

"Glory of the Red Earth. The Beauty of Blood and Battle."

Adora moves forward with the speed and grace of cat, swinging the blade to kill two of her lesser targets. Just as her blade is about to hit, she sees the faint shining of a spider web or a web of fine wire. Giles' mono-filament wires cut deep into different places on her body and completely sever her sword arm halfway between her wrist and elbow. Adora even with her "god speed" doesn't have time to avoid Jenny and her Walther PPK-S. She fires four of her clips seven blessed Mercury Ignition Rounds into Adora forehead. As she falls back Giles drives his rapier (one he kept at his home) threw the Terakan's chest and out the back.

There is a pause, then the Hellsing Scoobies notice there's no blood. The wound are not bone and flesh leaking fluids, but blood red stone. Adora turns her head and fixes her cold blue eyes on Giles, they seem to say, Nice Try. Then Adora delivers a side kick that sends Giles flying. The Brit-turned-Brit lands on the roof of a neighbor's home. The wound close and vanish, like soft clay in a mold. The severed hand collapses into red earth that spirals threw the air to Adora's stump and reforms back into a hand. The gold sword pulsates with energy then flies back into her hand. With a slashing motion, Adora points her blade's tip at Jenny. Jenny ducks as a rippling wave of energy shoots from the sword and tears threw the house like an anti-tank shell!

"I Gave my Blood to the Earth and she Gave her Blood to me."

Adora makes another slashing motion and a 3 meter wide paper-thin crescent of golden light shoots forward. Giles manages to roll off the roof, before the energy wave hits the abandoned house. The house is cut completely in half before exploding as the gas lines are cut.

"The Sword was Forged from Earth and my Flesh and is a Part of Me and the Earth."

She raises her sword in salute.

"I am the Glory of the Red Earth. I am Adora Adamina."

Why do they insist on speeches, thinks Jenny, damn freaks.

Sunnydale Park

Xander and Dawn have just finished practice and are about to return home.

SHUNK!

They jump clear as several kunai embed themselves into the tree they were next to. The pieces of sharpened metal hit hard enough to shatter the bark and underlying wood.

They turn to see a man standing a nearby tree limb. A young man with crimson eyes, tanned skin, and chin-length black hair. A man dressed in red and black.

Dawn's face pales several shades. The man resembles another from Tenten's memories. Uchiha Itachi. S-Class Criminal Missing Nin. A man who slaughtered his own clan for power and was so powerful, the feared Orochimaru was scared of him. The red eyes are the worst part, they resemble Itachi's most dreaded ability, his bloodline limit the Mangekyou Sharingan. A ability that enables him to send a victim threw 72 hours of hell in 3 seconds!

"I am Kijin, Elite of the Terakans. Today, you Die."

Xander throws his hand forwards and fires a shower of purple Youki fireballs, but Kijin jumps clear as the tree branch is annihilated. Dawn fires a shower of Shurikan at Kijin's airborne form, but the assassin is able to avoid every single one. As he lands, Xander fires his spear-like tentacles, but Kijin rushes forward with a sword cutting the pieces of demonic flesh. Dawn fires a storm of Kunai, but Kijin leaps back into the air and fires his own storm of kunai. Dawn is hit, but smoke clear to reveal a log turned pin cushion ('Kawarimi no Jutsu/ Art of Replacement). Dawn appears from behind a tree and fires another shower of bladed weaponry, only for Kijin in turn into a log. Kijin appears behind Xander, sword ready, but Xander forms his purple cloud of Shouki. Kijin leaps back removing his coat, then uses the weighted cloth like a fan to blow the poison gas at Dawn. Dawn leaps to avoid only be in the path of Kijin senbon (needles), which cut into her arms and legs. Xander attacks Kijin with his Demon Summon claw, only to be blinded by the cloak, then stabbed with a katana.

"Xander!" yells Dawn, running despite the numerous puncture wounds.

Kijin's eyes glow a bright red and the worlds of Xander and Dawn shatter.

"Wake up, Boy!" comes a drunken voice.

Xander wakes up on his bed, in his Xander-shaped boy instead of his Naraku-shaped one.

Then, he notices his father holding a beer bottle and a piece of wood.

"Lousy little punk, I work all night and you think you can sleep in. You little bastard, I'll show you whose in charge."

Xander watches as his father raises the piece of wood.

"The Key of Dagon shall return to as it was."

Dawn awakens to find herself being dragged by a bunch of monks in a old temple. She also notices she's no longer Tenten.

"What's happening? Who are you?"

"You are nothing. The Key was entrusted to the Slayer's care. It was given human form to hide it. Now you will return to your true form."

"What? No Let Go?

Kijin stands above the collapsed forms of Xander/Naraku and Dawn/Tenten with a Kunai held high.

A few minutes from Summer's Home

Kaneda and Joyce were on there way back from Joyce's gallery, when they saw the explosion. They were about to run to help, when two Demons appeared.

"Who are you and your business?" says Kaneda

"I'm Dretah of Reyals Nissassa Clan." says the thin one

"I'm Raef of Reyals Nissassa Clan." says the muscular one

"We are Elites of the Order of Teraka" says Dretah

"You are two of our targets." says Raef

"Do you always announce that your assassins?" says Kaneda

"Elites leave no survivors, so where allowed to boast." says Dretah

Kaneda turns to Joyce, while pulling there swords, almost to say "Raphy is mine."

Kaneda does Jubei's vacuum slash technique, while Joyce does Twilight Suzuka's air slash.

The skilled chi charged blades hits dark brown scales of the two demons and only cause minor scratches.

"The secrets of the Reyals Nissassa" says Dretah, flaring it's blades and tail barb, "Our scales were designed to stop all weapons of the Slayer and the Champions, even the Scythe used by the First Slayer to kill the last True Demon. We have great regenerative abilities and our body fluids contain paralyzing toxins."

"If your so invincible, why haven't more of you appeared in Slayer history. You think every bad guy would want one on there team." says Kaneda forming a plan

"Even the invulnerable need to breathe. The clan was small thanks to our long life spans and low birth rates, but most of our clan was concentrated in caves beneath two islands. The plan was a double attack on there advance civilizations, but both islands sank. It wiped out most of the breeders and as result me and my brother are the last."

Suddenly, Raef rushes forward to attack Kaneda. Kaneda leaps up to avoid the punch that makes a meter wide crater in the street, but is unable to avoid the demon's club like tail. Kaneda crashes into mailbox hard enough to crush it like a soda can! Kaneda looks up to see Raef somersaulting towards him like a giant cannonball! He manages to leap clear, as Raef-cannonball straightens and drives his fists into the ground where Kaneda was. There is massive explosion leaving a deep 3 meter wide crater! Kaneda blocks the following tail attack with his sword, only to be sprayed with toxic purple blood as the edge cuts were the scales and bone tip meet. Raef then spins and delivers a second tail strike to Kaneda sending flying several meters threw a wood sign!

As Kaneda coughs up blood, he wonders why he picked Jubei. Jubei lost a pint of blood and teeth in the Ninja Scroll movie alone!

Joyce is doing badly as well. The extra reach of her bokken is countered by the monsters long arms and it takes all of her chi control to prevent the wooden sword from shattering from Dretah's lightning fast moves. Even with the enhancement, the bone blades cut deeper and deeper, millimeter by millimeter, with each strike. Her Kimono is covered a tears, nearly torn to pieces. It's also stained with blood from numerous little cuts and lacerations. Suddenly, she feels a surge of pain in her stomach and wraps one arm around the new cuts on her torso. Dretah grins while wagging it's barbed tail.

Near Sunnydale High School Ruins

Cordelia, Harmony, and Oz have been looting the mall for supplies and are now on there way home. Cordelia subjected they check the school for salvage.

"Nothing much here." says Oz and Harmony is about to comment.

Suddenly, four thorny vines explode from the rubble and pierce threw Oz's body. One threw a leg, the second threw his side, the fourth threw a shoulder, and the fourth is deflected by a tool belt Oz was carrying into his other shoulder. If the last vine had been on target it would have torn into threw the heart. Oz has a shocked face as blood drips and sprays.

The rubble explodes upward to reveal a tall thin demon with green-black skin, pupil less black eyes, and long thick vines for hair. He has sharp claws, spine-like teeth, and rows of dagger-like thorns on it's arms and legs. The thorny vines threw Oz are coming out of the monster's right wrist

The creature opens it's doll-like mouth and releases a bright green spray at Harmony. The liquid wraps around Harmony's body and sticks like epoxy to her skin and clothing. She collapses to the ground encased in a tight cocoon of thick green goo.

"My name is Forest. Elite Assassin of the Order of Teraka. You are my targets."

"Go back to hell, green boy!" yells Cordelia/Brianna pulling out her new blaster and firing shot after shot of blue-white energy. The plasma bolts tear threw the wrist vines freeing Oz, then half a dozen more shots tear into Forest's chest and torso. Forest falls back as the concrete rubble behind him explodes, from the bolts that went threw him!

"Take that!"

"Nice try." says Forest rising from the ground. The other Forest's body rapidly rots and dissolves. "I let my branch clones kill weaker targets. I say you hurry, 'Oz' is bleeding to death and 'Harmony' is trapped in my acid cocoon. In a few minutes, a reaction will occur and all that will remain will be the chemical-filled membrane."

Forest then raises his arm and releases a immense dense cloud of dark purple powder

Summers House/Alliance HQ

The battle between Giles and Jenny and the Teraka assassin Adora is going bad. Adora not only possesses far superior strength and speed, but instant regeneration and the ability to fire massive energy attacks from her golden sword. The sword, which Adora has revealed to be called Aurelian, can produce crushing beams of force, cutting waves of energy, showers of penetrating energy needles, and even a blast of mystical lightning.

A car explodes violently as the needles tear it to pieces. Another house collapses as it's cut in two. A ripple beam tears a trench in the road.

Giles and Jenny use all there experience, skills, and karmic luck to survive. It's especially hard with Giles' cracked ribs and the splinters in Jenny's arms.

Adora is about to deliver a fatal blow with Jenny trapped by a piece of rubble, when Giles manages to loop his wires around the hilt of the Aurelian.

"Fool" says Adora releasing her mystical lightning down the thin wires. Giles grits at the pain of electrocution and then yanks Hard! One wire severed Adors's thumb, while the rest send the sword flying. The blade spins several times before embedding itself in the road. The Aurelian vibrates and the magic-based electrical forces storm around it. Finally, there is a small, but intense explosion that leaves a 2 meter radius crater. In the smoking hemisphere, al that remains is the hilt and a shard of the blade.

"Aurelian is a part of me. You will pay."

Adora raises her hands and blasts of power nail both Jenny and Giles, sending them flying and in unconsciousness.

"Hold it!"

Adora turns to see Buffy/Nancy and Willow/Yomiko. They had been helping get supplies from the hospital and returned to find the war zone.

"My name is Adora Adamina, Elite of the Order of Teraka. Glory of the Red Earth. You are my Prey."

Adora rushes forward with a series of sound fast punch, each strong enough to shatter reinforced concrete. Buffy by reflex uses her phasing ability and the glowing fists pass threw her body leaving faint sparkling gold trails. Buffy tries her own fists, but quickly learns Adora doesn't possess normal human anatomy like organs. The fight between Terakan and Slayer is pointless, neither able to hurt the other. Then Adora focuses her energy into one of her hands. A brightly glowing fist crackling with energy manages to knock her ghost-like form across the street.

Willow pulls out handfuls of paper slips and throws them at Adora. The slips become like steel shuriken causing several dozen cuts and lacerations, which heal in seconds. Even the few that penetrate like darts fall out from the clay-like healing. Adora jumps and does a spinning backhand at Willow, who manages to avoid the strike barely. The young vamp-hunting-bookworm-turned-metahuman-librarian counters with a another shower of paper, this time the paper sticks like stickers and magnets, wrapping tightens on Adora's skin and clothing like vacuum sealing. Adora continues to fight as the thin papers turn her into a craft mummy. The slips, which turn out to be Willow's new exploding notes, detonate in a huge fireball. Adora's fragmented body showers down in cloud of smoking red earth.

"Way to go, Willow!" says Buffy, sitting on the road from her trip.

Suddenly, the air is filled with a faint evil laugh. The blood red fragments begin to move and swirl around, drawing into a central mass. As the mass grows it takes a humanoid shape. Within a minute, Adora is back to 'normal', hair in place and clothing included. A cold wind begins to blow and Adora's eyes become unholy lights. The assassin's arms at her sides glow brightly, pulsating with power and magic-fueled lightning. As she brings them forward, the energies swirl and condense into a sphere of light. The sphere then erupts into a beam of gold-white fire. Willow manages to form a spherical shield of paper around her, but the ball is sent flying into the air. The paper shield is soon burnt to ashes by the intensity of the blast and Willow's form thankfully survives. She falls clear of the blast and lands on a mailbox crushing it.

Buffy attacks, but Adora sword flies into her hand and delivers a slash. Buffy despite using Miss Deep's phasing ability is hit. There is a bright shower of light particles and Buffy lands solid with a deep cut in her shoulder.

"The sword even broken is a part of me." says Adora, "Nothing can stand in it's way."

Suddenly, four curse spells ram into Adora's back freezing her "muscles". Behind Adora, down the street, the Hogwarts heroes and SG-1 have returned. The P90s of military gatekeepers fire round after round of hydraulic ammo into the Terakan's back, knocking the assassin to her knees. Buffy pulls out her A2Z Kunai dagger and cuts off Adora's sword hand at the wrist. With the other hand, she drives the broken Aurelian into it's owner's chest and out the back.

"Not even you?" says Buffy.

Adora looks down at her chest, as crimson spread from the sword across her flesh. She looks up as the crimson covers her entire body, then starts to turn black. As the matte black spread, the body begins to dissolve into smoke and dust. Adora stares at Buffy and smiles before her face becomes a skull, then collapses into powdered earth. Not only the body, but clothing as well turns to black dust leaving behind the Aurelian. The ancient sword pulsates with energy, then shatters into sparkling gold dust

The Adamina were once protectors fueled by the power of an Earth spirit. Then, there Adamina spirit began to absorb the power from demons and became corrupt. Instead of the chosen being given the power to fight the darkness, they became possessed by a demon of bloodlust. Now, with no other members of the Adamina bloodline, the rest killed by Adora and other assassins, the spirit returns to mother earth to be cleansed. The souls of the past chosen and there creators can now rest.

Sunnydale Park

Kijin finished cutting Xander to pieces and was about to slay Dawn, when the young girl vanishes into a shower of sparks. He scans with his red eyes for his target and barely manages to avoid a shower of Kunai. Kijin fires his own blades into the trees. The blades tear deep into the bark and wood, some even cut threw branches. As part of the canopy falls, Dawn stands protected by a giant Tessen- a folding fan with an iron frame. Dawn leaps away from tree and another shower, throwing about a hundred senbon.

As Dawn lands she unrolls two long scrolls covered in symbols.

"SOUSHOURYU!" (Rising Twin Dragons)

Kijin has to use all of his skill and speed to avoid a storm of Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, Kama (sickle), ono (battle axe), tanto (small dagger), sais (3-prong fork), hoko (sai on staff), darts, maces, sharpened link chains, full length scythe, and every imaginable Asian weapon. More lethal weapons than Kijin has ever scene and he's a Elite of freakish Terakans.

Kijin's eyes glow red and vision turns crimson with projected weapon flight paths in the form of white ribbons. Kijin moves with insane agility, gymnastic ability, and flexibility. Jumps, somersaulting, flipping, and twisting avoiding the lethal edges by millimeters. Finally, he's close enough to deliver a kick to Dawn's face sending her flying towards a tree. She would have hit hard and broke many bones, if she didn't vanish in another shower of sparks. Kijin shifts to the side to avoid three senbon that would have pierced his spine.

"Ok, little Genin. Time to face a real Jounin."

With those words, Kijin tosses off his cloak which creates a explosion of earth as it lands, then his fishnet top, which appears to be made of heavy metal wire. Dawn realizes the cloak must weigh 500 kilos! (1100lb). Kijin also removes leg weighs which Dawn estimates at 200 k (440lb) each. Dawn is reminded of Tenten's teammate Rock Lee. The strange boy with thick eyebrows, intense eyes, and an ugly green jumpsuit. Everybody underestimated Rock because of lack of ninjutsu (elemental attacks) and genjutsu (illusionary attacks), but Rock was an expert in Taijutsu (physical/hand to hand combat). He could rip a hundred year tree out the ground by the roots and was the fastest ninja in Konoha without his weights. It's bad to fight a hard working taijutsu master, it worse to fight a bloodline limit jounin, it suicide to fight both!

"Shit." says Dawn preparing herself.

On the grass, the bloody remains of Xander begin to move and glow a faint red-purple. On the back of Xander's torso, a spider-shaped burn mark glows a evil crimson. The pieces of blood meat become malleable and begin to move like separate life forms. The scattered bits of demonic tissue pull themselves together under the tattered baboon pelt

Kijin becomes a blur of motion and Dawn vanishes again only to be hit when Kijin spins around. Kijin delivers brutal blow after blow, cracking bone and spilling blood. Every time she's hit she goes flying threw the air, but before she can land or collide with a tree, Kijin appears and hits her again. Tenten is able to block Kijin's lethal blows with her blades, to prevent her bones from shattering and her muscles from liquefying. Kijin doesn't feel the edge of the blades and the metal is breaking bit by bit.

Finally, her blades shatter and Kijin drives a Kunai threw her shoulder into the tree behind her. Dawn watches as Kijin pulls back for the finishing blow, when there's an explosion of purple light. Kijin lets go the blade in that moment of shock and Dawn makes a seal. Kijin tries to finish his kill, only for Dawn to turn into a log! Kijin turns to see Xander arm extended with Dawn holding her arm next to him!

Kijin forms a seal and appears behind the duo with a glowing red arm. Kijin watches as his limbs tears Xander and Dawn in half, only to reveal dirt, paper, and little wooden dolls in there centers. The demon puppets then explode into blinding fireballs that leave burning trenches in Kijin's flesh.

Xander and Dawn stand across from were the clones were in the same positions, like mirror images.

"Exploding Puppets. Inspired by Bakuretsu Kage Bushin no Jutsu- exploding shadow clone." says Dawn, " Ironically used by a guy named Itachi, who you resemble."

Kijin in pain charges only for Xander to pull his other arm, the Demon Summon arm. There is an explosion of crimson lightning and Kijin's cry of pain as his precious demon eyes are blinded. The blood red orbs are melted in there sockets.

Kijin pulls his kunai to defend, but Xander tentacles tear threw his body into the tree behind him. Crimson sprays and drips forming a pool under Kijin's feet.

Kijin's eyes glow and begin to heal, when two senbon pierce them. Dawn smiles despite the pain in her shoulder. Xander gathers energy in his palms and fires a youki fireball at Kijin's screaming head. A charred skull, senbon still in the sockets bounces off a tree leaving ash and scorch marks. The Naraku Incarnation then spreads his tentacles ripping the body to pieces before retracting them. The pieces burnt into flames, Kijin's built-in reduce any evidence to ash. Xander then morph. his arm back to normal and turns back to Dawn

"Who needs my Sis?" says Dawn with a smile.

"Would be nice." says Xander, "I have to pull myself together sometimes, but usually not literal"

"At least you don't still have a hole in your shoulder." says Dawn, then says sweetly, "Carry me?"

"Whatever you say, Dawn Patrol."

A few minutes from Summer's Home

Kaneda/Jubei is held in Raef's thick claws. His face is bruised and body, and so the rest of him. One arm is definently busted and by the way he moves, some ribs must be cracked. He wonders again why he picked Jubei, the guy lost a pint of blood and a tooth in the first movie. He also wish he had destructive wards, like Dwwn/Tenten's exploding notes

Dretah still has Joyce on the defense, but Joyce/Twilight Suzuka is now wielding her backup bokken (Kaneda's idea), as her primary has been cut to pieces! Joyce's arms and legs are covered in small cuts, scratches, and lacerations. The clothing around her chest, which includes a bulletproof vest from Jack, protected her from Dretah's most lethal tail strikes. A strike minutes ago would have disemboweled her if they the vest hadn't reduced it to small cuts.

Joyce sees Kaneda's problem and after blinding Dretah with strip of her tattered stained Kimono, she delivers her air slash to Raef's back. The blade of compressed air does cut threw the scales, but does jolt the demon enough for Kaneda to escape the demon's grip. Kaneda jumps off the shoulders into the air and as the monster looks up, he fires a vacuum slash down the things throat. Blood fountains several feet into the air, as the attack bypass the scales and shreds.

"BROTHER!" yells Dretah racing past Joyce to his fallen sibling.

Dretah holds the shaking form of his massive brother. "RAEF!"

Raef stares into Dretah eyes with his own golden eyes. "take... it... kill... them."

Dretah nods them begins to chant. As Raef dies, the dark brown scales begin to glow a faint gold. His purple hair glows faintly like fiberoptic lights. A swirling vortex of glowing wind forms around the brothers and Raef's body ignites into ethereal white flames. The swirling around Dretah and melding with him causing his own scales to glow. With a roar, the tornado becomes a pillar of white fire.

"This is not good." says Kaneda.

"As my daughter would say. 'No Shit!'"

The pillar of light grows and grows, then collapses with a crack. Dretah once stood 2 meters tall (6'7") with a lean build, he now stands 4 meters tall (13'1") with a more muscular build. It's scales have changed from dark brown to gold-yellow. It's sea urchin purple hair is now jet-black and still proportional. His eyes have also changed from gold to dark purple. The face has ridges like those of the vampires. He now has long muscular arms covered in bony spikes and long saber-like claws. His body has many sharp horns including a crown on his ridged forehead. Finally, he thick muscular tail with sharp bone halberd on the end. He's only clad in black leathery pants.

"WHEN THE SORCERER AMON CREATED THE REYALS NISSASSA, THIS WAS THE TRUE FORM. HE THEN SPLIT THEM INTO SMALLER SIBLINGS TO MAKE THEM EASIER TO CONTROL AND EASIER TO TRANSPORT. WHEN A REYALS NISSASSA DIES, HIS BROTHER OR SISTER CAN ABSORB HIM AND FOR A TIME TAKE ON THERE SECOND FORM. LONG ENOUGH TO FINISH YOU MORTAL TRASH!"

Dretah level 2 does Raef's 'Cannonball Strike'. The CS creates a massive crater in the road, shattering asphalt and windows of the houses. the shockwave shakes cars off there wheels and snaps poles. A fire hydrant explodes into a geyser and a gasoline creates a geyser of fire a few meters away. Joyce jumped back from the blast, but Kaneda jumped up to deliver a vacuum slash to one of thing's unnatural eyes. Unfortunately for him, Dretah anticipated and delivered a strike with his new tail.

Kaneda crashes into a local house unconscious, many bones broken and several wounds from where the spines impaled him during the strike. The impact is strong enough to shatters thick glass window, a Oak desk, a layer of plaster, and a wood panel. Kaneda's sword, blade bend, is still held in his hand.

Dretah opens it's mouth and a bright light can be scene pulsating. With a roar, a blast of white fire erupts at Joyce. The blast hits with a thunderous explosion and leaves behind a crater of bubbling molten asphalt, metal, and stone. The crater is so hot, the molten materials flow like water and the air is filled with rising embers and sparks.

Dretah's nostrils flare and he turns his hair to see Joyce on a nearby roof with a bandaged Dawn. He's about to release another firestorm, when a purple ball of energy rips into the side of his face. The dark energy destroys an eye and carves bone and flesh, nearly tearing a third of his head off. As fragments fall they burst into gold flame, turning to ash. The Uber-Demon turns to see Xander on another roof and fires another blast.

The house shatters and explodes into burning rubble as the massive blast rips threw the building. Fragments of molten glass, burning wood, and broken stone fall for miles.

Summers House/Alliance HQ

"My name is Forest. Elite Assassin of the Order of Teraka. You are my targets."

The badly beaten forms of Cordelia, Harmony, and Oz, nearly cocooned in thorny vines, hang from a lamb post like perverse pinata. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny tried to use there wands, but Forest being a master of plant-life turned there wands into venomous snake-like creatures that bite them. Thin tendrils and vines burst from the road and now hold them like thick steel wires. There wands are near still hissing at them. Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c tried to help with there combo of paramilitary and Goa'uld weapons, but Forest's cloud of poison pollen quickly paralyzed them and poison thorns overwhelmed Teal'c's symbiote healing.

The remaining fighters are Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Jenny, the later two drained badly from fighting Adora.

Forest spreads his arms and releases a massive poison cloud from his mouth. As the dark purple cloud clears, Forest notices his attack failed. Buffy jumps back out o the ground dragging Giles. The purple-stained paper bubbles collapses to reveal Willow and Jenny, unharmed.

"Talk about Bad breath." quips Buffy.

Willow counters with a storm of paper cranes and paper airplanes, each one hard as steel and scalpel sharp. The little paper projectiles pierce Forest's body, but to her shock the paper dissolves into bubbling pulp. Pulp which is absorbed into the demon's flesh healing the wounds. She then makes the connection, paper is made from wood fiber from trees. This thing is a plant demon! It could eat all of her paper weapons or worse her books!

Forest fires a green spray from his mouth at Willow, but she manages to erect another paper barrier. A barrier which dissolves due to the spray being composed acid and toxins

"Got Mouthwash." adds Willow.

Giles moves with his remaining strength and releases his wires, which trap the plant demon in a web of glittering metal lines. With a hard pull, demon Forest is shredded, but unfortunately his wires are broken by the acids. What's worse is the pile of vegetarian sushi is still moving. In seconds, the pile of parts becomes a mass of green goo, vines, roots, and tendrils. The dark demonic plant mass reforms into an unhurt Forest.

"This could go on forever" says the plant man.

Forest then fires dart-like thorns between Buffy and Giles separating them. The last set of thorns burst open to reveal purple flowers that produce another poison storm. Giles unable to escape this time falls unconscious.

"or not." says the smug Forest.

Forest launches his thorny vines at Buffy, but she phases and dives into the street.

Forest turns and whips the vines at Willow and Jenny, unable to get out the way they pull there blades. Jenny's steel sword and Willow's paper swords held edge forwards easily severe the vines, preventing them from cracking bone. Unfortunately, the vines are filled with watery liquid poison. Willow collapses, but Jenny struggles to remain awake.

Buffy appears behind Forest and tosses several red containers at Forest. Forest's arms lengthens and morph into sword blades as he turns. He cuts the flying objects apart only to discover there gasoline and fuel containers. Gas and fuel that splashes across his hard green skin. Buffy pulls out a lighter, but Forest leaps forward a wicked sword of thorns erupting from his open mouth like a reverse swallower. Buffy ducks the attack, but the sword nicks the side of her arm.

Buffy raises her lighter, then collapses. Forest's sword retreats down his throat, then he smiles.

"I coat all my thorns with toxin." says Forest, "A scratch is all it takes."

A gunshot rings out and a mercury bullet penetrates his armor. It creates enough sparks to ignite the gas fumes, which ignite the fuel-covered Forest.

"sometimes... it... takes... more." says Jenny as she finally falls.

Forest, now a walking torch, calmly walks over to a hydrant and one blow shatters it. The high pressure water is enough to put out the petrol flames. Forest stand charred black and smoking for several minutes, then the elite assassin flexes. The char and burnt flesh falls from his body, and his new flesh is generated.

"You think that was first time I was set ablaze?" says Forest, "Your lucky I need you to attract the last four targets."

A few minutes from Summer's Home

Xander appears in front of Dretah and the demon tries to deliver a massive strike, only for Xander to catch it! Dretah and former Summers women are shocked.

Naraku's incarnation Hakudoshi resembled a little 5 year old boy with long white hair. The small boy was strong enough and fast enough to slaughter a entire temple with his bare hands! Xander, a Incarnation born from Naraku's core, is A LOT stronger! Xander's grip tightens and then injects his shouki, the gaseous purple poisons spreads threw the limb. The arm, now gray, lifeless, and oozing purple mist, drops to Dretah's side.

(A/N: Inuyasha anime/manga: Naraku destroyed the claw of Inutaisho that sealed the demon dragon Ryukotsei. The claw was the size of a truck and all it took was a palm.)

Dretah grabs his dead arm as flame gold flames begin to ignite across it. With a roar the massive demon tears it's own arm off in a burst of purple blood and gold flame. As necrotic severed limb lands the entire arm bursts into flames. Dretah releases a small burst of fire from it's mouth, then swings to catch the reappearing Xander in it's claws. The demon crushes Xander digging his claws in deep, then realizes he doesn't smell human blood. Instead he smells dirt?

Boom!

The exploding demon puppet in Dretah's remaining hand explodes, like a bundle of illegal fireworks held tightly in a kid's fist. The hand disintegrates and over half the forearm us shredded into bloody pulp and bone fragments.

"CURSE YOU!"

"I think your cursed." says Xander balancing on Dretah's soldier, "You have me for an opponent."

Xander jumps away from Dretah, as demon uses it's tail. The edge of the bone halberd manages to cut deeply into the demon's own shoulder.

"Careful. You could hurt yourself." says Xander taunting, "That's my job."

The demon growls in rage and pain, then begins to laugh.

"What's funny, other than how you look?"

"MY MOUTH BLASTS"

"yeah... very Godzilla like."

"WHEN I KEEP MY MOUTH CLOSED, THE ENERGY WILL BE RELEASED FROM MY BODY AS AN OMNI-DIRECTIONAL PULSE!"

"Keeping your Mouth closed is Good." says Xander, not worried in the slightest

Dretah clenches it's jaws and his gold scaled body begins to glow and emits small pulses of energy. The energy within it's body continues to build, growing second by second.

"I may not be the smartest Scooby, but even I see a bug in the plan." says Xander form a dark purple spear out of his flesh. "Your body is like a big ugly balloon filling up to the bursting." Xander then rises into the air, the spear beginning to glow, "POP!"

Xander throws the demon spear like a high velocity missile at Dretah and the harder-than-steel projectile tears threw with ease straight into shattered road.

There is a pause, then gold fire erupts from both sides of Dretah forming a pillar. In a massive explosion of gold-white plasma, Dretah's colossal body is blown into billions of tiny dissolving pieces.

Xander protected by a purple-tinted barrier lands next to Joyce and Dawn, who were protected by Dawn's Tessen. She's glad Tenten started carrying on in storage after her lose to Temari at the Chunnin exam. It was embarrassing to lose to a wind-wielding sand kunoichi

"We better get Kaneda out of the rubble." says Xander, "Fighting that Terakan ninja boy was one thing..."

"Wait! Terakan." says Joyce, "That thing was two demons who called themselves 'Elites of the Order of Teraka'."

"A few minutes ago, I felt a pulse of demon energy from home." says Xander, "It was nearly as powerful as the guy, me and dawn fought. We turned when we sensed the golden boy"

"Not good."

"Gets worse. I sense another demon, strongest yet."

Summers House/Alliance HQ minutes later.

Forest stares at the bunch of little round machines in his net of green goo.

"What the hell, that one looks like that weird demon Hongo summoned in Japan."

"You go boom, soon." says Peebochu.

"At least when I crush you tin freaks, your insides won't smell like manure."

"Hey, Greeny!"

Forest turns to see Xander a few meters away, his white baboon pelt flowing in a strange cold wind

"My name is Forest. Elite Assassin of the Order of Ter..."

"I know. I already killed Kijin and those demon brothers."

"Your friends managed to kill Adora, but were helpless against a demon of my level."

"I used to be average." says Xander, "but now, I know I can win."

"Then lets begin."

With those words, Xander erupts into a huge thick cloud of purple shouki and Forest releases his own toxic cloud of purple pollen dust. The two clouds collide and war like giant creatures, both propelled by the cold wind and Youryouku (demon powers) The virulent pollen particles absorbs the toxic gases, then burst in violent chemical/spiritual reactions. The reactions heat the chemicals and produce electrical charges, creating a massive chemical storm cloud. Finally, the cloud detonates into gas explosion, that leaves the air surprisingly clear. Xander and Forest stare at each other like hero and bad guy in a Hong Kong martial arts film.

Xander released his fleshy crimson tentacles covered in barbs, while Forest fires his thorny vines. The tentacles and vines move at blinding speeds, the air filled with cracks of there supersonic tips. The vines finally break spraying acidic fluid, that eats into the tentacles. The tentacles finally break spraying corrosive blood, that eats into the vines.

Xander forms wicked bone swords from his arms, while Forest forms wicked thorn swords from his arms. The two warriors blur again and the air is fille with the sound of blade. Every few seconds that clash violently in a flash of energy and sound, sometimes Forest is winning, sometimes Xander, sometimes nether. They finally stop, locked together, blades threatening to break. Xander's cloak is tattered and covered in places by blood. Forest's armor is covered small cuts and scratches, purple blood dripping.

"We have so much in common..." says Forest

"...shame to have to kill you." finishes Xander.

Forest releases his thorn sword from his mouth, but Xander bits down hard on the blade and breathes out poison miasma which is shouki..

As there blades shatter, Forest flips back a few meter and glows green. A storm of leaves swirl around him, then freezes floating in midair. The leaves glow first forming a bubble of light then spines to represent arms, legs, tail, and two horns on it's head. There must be a hundred tiny evil-looking sprites

"Leaf shikigami." (leaf familiar spirits) says Xander with a smirk

Xander forms sphere of light in his palm, which becomes yellow an black ball. From small ball, defying physical laws, comes a cloud of a hundred red-eyed demonic wasps

"Saimyoushou" (Insects of Hell) says Forest with an equal smirk.

The battle is quick and destructive. Every demonic wasp killed erupts into a spray of poison that kills the leaf shikigami. Every shikigami killed explodes in pulse of energy that kills the demon wasp. From a distance, it appears to be a display of white and purple fireworks. In seconds, the last wasp and shikigami collide and detonate into a purple flare.

Forest form an aura of green-tinted ethereal white, while Xander form an purple-tainted aura of darkness. They both gather there aura and release them as fireball attacks. The two spheres of Youki collide and battle against each other. The intensity of forces produces produce pulsating shockwaves. The fragments of the road begin to float into the air and shatter. Finally the sphere meld into one, then explode violently, sending Forest and Xander flying in opposite directions.

"This could go on forever" says Forest

"or Not, Peebo-Ho!"

Peebochu having been freed by Dawn's throwing blades stands next to Forest's right ankle. With the Peebo cry of victory, the toy-size AI bomb releases a massive electrical attack. Forest collapses to his knees smoking.

"You worthless tin..."

Xander cuts him off by morphing both arms into those of the Demon Summon and firing a massive lightning blast. This time Forest can barely move, it's body covered in char and smoke pouring from his mouth and cracks. Xander fires yet another massive double blast which reduces the plant demon to scattered piles of smoldering ashes.

"Got you." says Xander.

"With Help!" says Peebochu.

Suddenly, a fierce cold wind begins to blow and swirl. Thick glowing green goo sprays from cracks under the ashes of Forest. With a roar, a new Forest bursts from the asphalt and Earth. The new forest resembles the old except it's taller, more athletic, and has green translucent thorns on the forearms, forelegs, shoulders, and head.

"What the hell?"

"When I die my core becomes a seed that sinks into the Earth, seconds later I rise again in a new stronger body." says Forest, "I'm very impressed. It's been over 400 years since last I died."

Forest suddenly erupts into an massive aura of energy, the cold wind now blowing like a hurricane. Xander fires another Youki fireball, but Forest's own fireball easily tears threw his.

"We were equal, Mr. Harris." says Forest, "Now I am Superior. This was the reason I collected my targets instead of killing them straight off. I was looking for an 'upgrade'."

"Why didn't you just blow yourself up?" asks Xander trying to think of something.

"The magic is specific. I need to be killed in face-to-face combat by another of near equal power."

Xander form another bone sword, but Forest forms a large thorn sword that glows an evil green.

How can I kill him? He's just like me. No. Just like Naraku. How did Inuyasha defeat Naraku's Incarnations. The Wind Scar. Inuyasha had that demon sword..

Suddenly, Xander gets an Idea and focuses his power into his sword, while releasing his dense shouki. Forest, overconfident, does the same. Xander closes his eyes and listens. A scrapping sound, the sound the two demonic winds colliding, forming the wind scar. Just as Forest is about to attack, Xander leaps forward and slashes the wind, cutting threw the wind scar and releasing the immense energy. A massive wave of power hits the shocked Forest blasting him to pieces.

As the winds clear, four deep trenches are cut in the Earth and Forest has been blasted into a hundred billion tiny fragments.

The core/seed is caught by Xander's tentacle before it can reach the ground. Xander paused holding the tiny orb burning with raw power. Then he crushes the seed, spraying green fluid and absorbing it's energies. Xander clutches his head briefly in pain, as Forest's screaming demon soul is absorbed into his body and destroyed. Forest's Youryouku, Skill, and Knowledge become Xander's. The knowledge included the name of person who hired the Order of Teraka.

"Naraku!"

Naraku's Castle

Deep within Naraku's Castle, the Twelve Incarnations watch as the finally piece of there master's new form is added.

The Incarnations chant forming bindings of power.

Shirayuri's Mirror has released Glory's body in the inert male form of Ben, while Glory weakening mind remains trapped within the silvered surface. Ben's body glows a fiery red with streams of energy flowing in Naraku's glowing form. The light from Naraku's new form is so bright, the features can't be scene.

Naraku once sought to absorb the false celestial, Kaguya, Princess of the Moon, to gain immortality, but failed.

Now, he absorbs the immortal body of Hell Goddess Glorificus. Glory was only mortal bonded to Ben's weak human form and she only lost control because of her weak mind's lack of focus. In another timeline, enough pain would have forced Glory to revert to Ben and would have been a easy kill. Now, Glory essence separate from Ben regains it's immortality, a power which becomes Naraku's.

As the last the essence leaves Ben, he's instantly killed and dissolved by the Naraku's dense shouki. The room shakes as Naraku finally reaches his full maturation.

Above ground.

The Hellmouth destabilized by Halloween mystical pulse has been reaching approaching critical for tree days. Now, super charged by Naraku's awakening, it detonates into a massive hemisphere of violent dark energy. The dome of power begins to sink and with it all of Sunnydale into a massive sinkhole!

The recovering SG-1 team, Hogwarts kids, and Scoobies watch as house by house collapses into the glowing hole. They watch with growing terror, the fear boosted by the monstrous Jyaki (demonic aura) that now fills the town to beyond saturation.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" yells Buffy

"How? All the vehicles are demolished" yells Jack

Xander feeling a massive boost from the Jyaki, spread his arms.

"Xander, what are..."

FLASH!

Outside Sunnydale Limits

FLASH!

"...you doing?" says a very confused Willow

"All the best bad guys can escape disasters with ease." says Xander, "We have problems."

As the last of Sunnydale collapses, a dome-shaped barrier of demonic energy forms sealing the immense crater from the outside world. Water and air rush in at unnatural speed, forming an immense lake within minutes.

At the bottom of the lake rests Naraku's bone dry Castle and it's immortal Master.

End of Chapter 07

Sunnydale is History! Age of Naraku begins.


End file.
